Pieces of the Truth
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: AU: The most successful lies are those based in truth. . .as Anakin Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi discover when they rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi from a six-month-captivity.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Greetings, all! This is my first _Star Wars_ fic, one of three I'm currently working on. I will warn you that certain characters do not 'appear' as they're described in the Clone Wars cartoons and comics. That's deliberate. In addition, I am working on several stories right now, so updates will be intermittent.

Disclaimer: The concept of _Star Wars_ and its characters belong to George Lucas, though some of the characterizations contained herein are mine.

Prologue

The Jedi pair crept down the stairs, lightsabers unignited for now. The young man in the lead drew in a deep breath, nodding to himself. Yes. They were on the right track. His Master's Force-signature was dimmed, but he would recognize it anywhere. His thumb pressed the emitter and a bright blue light sprung forth. His blonde-haired partner said softly, "Go to him. I'll handle any. . .trouble that might crop up. Remember. I was born here." Her smile was feral, reminding the young Jedi of the girl whom his Master and grandmaster had met years earlier. He nodded, raised his lightsaber in a salute, then followed the admittedly-muted signature of the single most important person in the galaxy to him.

It took very little time to find him, and Anakin Skywalker, the so-called Chosen One and equally so-called "Hero Without Fear" (because there were many things that frightened this young Jedi), stepped cautiously into the incongruously clean and sterile prison that held his Master for the last six months. Incongruous, because they were in what was apparently the dungeon of a singularly unpleasant fortress. His eyes swept over the room, taking note of the machinery to which his unconscious Master was hooked, courtesy of a steel band around his forehead. Off to one side was an intravenous tube, no doubt supplying the Jedi with nutrients, and possibly sedatives to keep him unconscious.

"Oh, Master," he breathed. His master had lost a considerable amount of weight since had last seen him, and his hair was longer, his beard somewhat thicker. His hair and beard would be easily trimmed, but he had lost weight and muscle tone, and that would not be so easily remedied. Anakin choked back his grief, instead running his eyes over the machine off to one side. Was there time to free Master properly? The sound of shouting in the corridors and the distinctive snap-hiss of a lightsaber. . .no, they were running out of time.

Still, he couldn't hurt his Master. Anakin stared at the offending piece of machinery, silently debating how much damage it would do to his Master if he simply destroyed the kriffin' thing. He was entirely too aware that simply destroying the Force-forsaken monstrosity might end up killing his Master. But. . . The soft moan of anguish from the prone figure stopped his heart. . .and made his decision for him. With a snarl of rage, Anakin lifted his lightsaber high over his head and slashed through the machinery that was torturing his master. He wished, with all of his heart, that whoever was responsible for this monstrosity felt its destruction.

But he wouldn't worry about that now. Instead, Anakin deactivated his 'saber, quietly replacing it at his hip, and then strode to the table. He choked back a sob, seeing his master's beloved features for the first time in months. Anakin stroked back the unconscious man's hair, sliding the steel band from his forehead at the same time, released the restraints, then scooped the still body of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi into his arms. Only the soft puff of breath against his neck reassured Anakin that his master still lived.

"How is he?" his companion on this rescue mission asked, appearing in the doorway. Her face paled and she all but ran to them both, stroking Obi-Wan's face and hair tenderly. She whispered, "Oh, Obi-Wan. I should have made that monster suffer for what he did to you." Anakin didn't reprove her. In some ways, they were entirely too much alike. . .in their natures, as well as their love for Obi-Wan. After a moment, she regained her composure and said softly, "Let's get him out of here, while none stand in our way. I've already commed Master Dooku."

"Good. Let's get out of here, Asajj, and take Obi-Wan home," Anakin replied. Asajj Ventress nodded, stroked Obi-Wan's hair one last time, then turned around to head back up the steps to freedom, her blonde braids bouncing along her shoulders and back. Anakin followed, cradling his entirely too light Master protectively against his chest. Asajj had contacted his grandmaster, and if there was one thing about Master Yan Dooku that one could always expect from the elder Jedi, it was his ferociously protective attitude toward his former padawan.

"C'mon, Master," Anakin whispered, "we're taking you home, and we'll take care of you. Grandmaster Dooku always says that you take care of us both, and he's right. It's our turn to take care of you." He hugged Obi-Wan again and continued to trudge his way up toward the light, toward freedom, toward safety.


	2. Going Home

Pieces of the Truth

Author's Note: First, let me thank everyone for their reviews. . .I was _not_ expecting such a reception. If I've neglected to thank anyone for their reviews, I apologize, but I think I've gotten everyone. This update took a little longer than I would have liked, but my niece and nephew were up here for a few days, and I'm working on my LOTR project, as well, and my other SW fic. For those of you who are curious, my main model for Asajj in this story is Kristin Lehman; specifically, her character Shirah in _Chronicles of Riddick_.

In this chapter, we have the return to the Temple aboard the ship that took Anakin and Asajj to Rattarak, as well as those waiting at the Temple for their return. And next chapter. . .the next chapter has Obi-Wan's awakening. Please remember, this story is AU, and in this chapter, you find out just how alternate universe it is.

Chapter One

Going Home

"How is he?"

Asajj Ventress looked up as Anakin Skywalker joined her in the sleep area they were assigned by the owner of the shuttle, where she was ministering to Anakin's still-unconscious Master. She glanced toward the front of the ship, and Anakin added, "It's in good hands. I needed to stretch my legs and check on Master. How is he?" Her expression told him that Asajj wished she had a good answer to that question. They would reach Coruscant soon, and not only was Obi-Wan still unconscious, but he showed no signs of waking.

In a low voice, she responded, "I did a preliminary medical exam, so I could give the healers more information once we reached the Temple." Anakin nodded in understanding. Much to the amazement of many, his 'older sister' showed some talent with diagnosing and healing injuries. Asajj went on, "He was beaten, fairly early in the captivity, and some of the injuries still haven't healed completely. I've also found evidence of Sith lightning, which could explain how he couldn't fight back. But the worst part, Anakin? Each time I've tried to help him release pain into the Force. . .I'm blocked. I'm not sure if he's blocking me, or something else, but he won't let me help him. He's unconscious, but he won't let me help him."

Asajj's voice was calm, but Anakin sensed her frustration and fear. He said nothing, having a good idea how she felt. She went on after a moment, "Do you remember when we caught up with the Tusken Raiders who took your mother a few years back, and how I talked you out of killing them? How I told you that we had to think of Shmi, not revenge?" Anakin nodded, wincing at the memory of his mother's fight for survival after they rescued her and returned her to his stepfather, and Asajj went on, "We found out later that those Raiders killed others, and we both felt so guilty about it."

"I remember," Anakin said softly. He didn't ask her where she was going with this. Instead, making an educated guess, he observed, "You're thinking that if you had killed that pile of bantha poodoo back when you had the opportunity, before Grandmaster Dooku and Master Obi-Wan found you, then maybe Master wouldn't have been captured or hurt. But you're wrong, Asajj. Even if you had killed him, he was just the guard. . . not the man who captured Master." That earned him a glance over her shoulder and a roll of her eyes, and truthfully, Anakin had a hard time accepting his own words.

"I doubt if Sidious is the one who beat Obi-Wan. His kind really prefers not to get his hands dirty, so it goes right back to **him**. I lost my parents and my first Master to that monster, Anakin," Asajj rasped out (she avoided speaking the man's name, as ever, Anakin noticed), "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if someone else I love dies because of him." Anakin knelt beside her and slid his arms around her from behind, resting his cheek against her hair. She was so different from the feral girl Master and Grandmaster described for him. Twelve years earlier, when she was found on the rock they just left, she was thirteen years old, grief-stricken and sick with rage over the loss of her mentor, completely hairless, and her skin was a ghostly white.

As she adjusted to the Jedi Temple and began to find her smiles again, her skin darkened to a more healthy tone, and baby-fine blonde hair began to cover her once-bare scalp. She was an object of some curiosity, because she wasn't raised among the Jedi. . .but it wasn't the same as when Master Windu was growing up. Plus, she had Master Obi-Wan and Anakin's grandmaster to help her. . .and that said a great deal. Other younglings came to accept her even more two years later, after Anakin was discovered on Tatooine, and after Master Obi-Wan killed the first Sith to appear in more than a thousand years. _Reflected glory_, his Master had said with a wry grin as he cut Anakin's hair into the traditional padawan cut.

Probably. But the other padawans and younglings still viewed Master Obi-Wan with awe, and the two padawans closest to him with envy. Technically speaking, as the padawan of his grandmaster, Asajj was Anakin's 'aunt,' but Anakin viewed her more as an older sister. They grew up together, competed with each other, conspired together, and sometimes wept together. When they were children, they were each other's best friends. So when they received this new lead about Master Obi-Wan, there was no way anyone else would be sent. Grandmaster Dooku was needed elsewhere (which did not set well at all with him, but Anakin and Asajj convinced him to let them handle it. Especially after they pointed out that he would be a distraction, rather than an aid).

All of those facts flittered through Anakin's mind as he hugged Asajj and murmured, "You won't lose Master, Asajj. I mean, really. He's gentle, but he's also stubborn as the day is long. Something Master Yoda brings up at least once a week. '_Stubborn like your master, you are. Need that, you did not_!' To which Grandmaster Dooku points out that if anyone's stubborn, it's Master Yoda. He just 'hmms' and his ears flatten back against his head, then Master Windu changes the subject, but you can just tell he's trying **so** hard not to laugh." His imitation of Master Yoda made Asajj laugh, as it was meant to, and Anakin just grinned broadly.

"Master Dooku sometimes says that the best kept secret in the crèche is that Master Windu isn't nearly as scary as he seems at first. Then he just gives me that really evil grin of his and reminds me that I'm not to mention that to anyone, because we don't want to ruin his reputation," she replied, and even if he couldn't see her smile, he could hear it in her voice. Anakin just hugged her again, relieved that his sister was starting to accept that Master's injuries weren't her fault.

And that was when it happened. Master Obi-Wan began to shift on the bed, his head rolling from side to side as he moaned softly. Asajj leaned forward to comfort him or wake him, but the words he spoke froze them both in their places, "Gone. . .all gone. Should have died on Geonosis. I have failed you, Anakin. . .I have failed you. I loved you. . . you were my brother!" Anakin's blood ran cold. It wasn't just the words which horrified him. . .it was the agony in his Master's voice. Master Obi-Wan sounded as if Anakin had broken his heart. And not for the first time, the twenty-year-old wondered exactly was done to his poor Master while he was held captive.

It also convinced him that he needed to speak to the owner and pilot of the ship, to see if they could get back to Coruscant faster. He pressed a gentle kiss to his master's forehead, more than a little frightened by the clammy skin, and told Asajj, "Stay with him. I need to talk to Xan." Asajj nodded her agreement, lightly stroking Master Obi-Wan's forehead and damp hair, and then Anakin turned back to the cockpit. He didn't know Xanatos of Telos very well, but one thing he did know: Master Obi-Wan would probably be dead now, if it wasn't for the former Jedi. And he was immensely grateful that Asajj was even allowed on the ship after her last confrontation with Xan's wife.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"General Windu. . .I just spoke with Commanders Skywalker and Ventress aboard the _Queen of Naboo_. They have Master Kenobi, and they're coming home!" a young padawan informed the Senior Council Member. Mace Windu closed his eyes in silent gratitude. They had found him and they were bringing him home. The padawan waited patiently, though Mace sensed the excitement that bubbled just below the surface. He wouldn't chastise her. Not when a Jedi thought for six long months to be dead was coming home to them all.

"Has Master Dooku been informed?" he asked, careful to keep his voice neutral. For all the changes made in the last thirty-plus years, he was raised in the old Jedi Order, and old habits died hard. He would not chastise this girl for her excitement, but he was a Jedi Master and a senior Council Member, and a certain amount of decorum was expected of him. He could not give voice to his joy right now, no matter how much he wanted to do so. No, Mace would wait until later. . .perhaps when Obi-Wan was safely returned home and resting in the Healer's Wing. Until then, he would remain the Councilor. He would have time to be Obi-Wan's friend and honorary uncle later.

"I was assisting Master Dooku when the call came. He asks to beg your leave, but his former padawan will need him when they land. He also said you would understand why he needs to be there?" the girl completed, frowning a little as she relayed the message. She was not asking what it meant, he knew. Instead, she was making certain she gave the message properly. She gave it perfectly, but she was too young to understand why the message was worded the way it was. Mace wasn't.

Besides, Mace understood exactly what his old friend and mentor meant. From the moment the Force bonded Master Yan Dooku and the Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi nearly twenty-five years earlier, everyone who encountered the Master-Padawan pair recognized that his padawan was the center of Yan Dooku's life. Even after the young man was Knighted at the age of twenty-three, even after Dooku took another padawan (the angry, grieving child Asajj Ventress) and even after Obi-Wan himself took his first padawan (Anakin Skywalker), Yan remained devoted to his former padawan. Much to the surprise of many, the older Jedi was no less devoted to Asajj (or to Anakin). . .rather, the two new padawans were drawn into the circle of those dear to Yan.

"When you see him, please inform Master Dooku that we _all_ know his place is at his former padawan's side. Both of them," Mace replied. The padawan nodded with a wide grin, and then she practically bounced off. Mace shook his head, trying very hard not to smile. . . not just at the girl's exuberance, but at his old friend's predictability in certain respects. Yan actually wanted to accompany Asajj and Anakin to Rattarak on the rescue mission. As Mace recalled, Yan's exact words to Yoda were, '_Obi-Wan was my padawan, and thus, he's my responsibility, you little green troll, regardless of whether he's sixteen or thirty-six_!' Yoda wasn't particularly pleased with his former protégé (especially not with the 'little green troll' remark), but the days when Yan Dooku listened to him exclusively were long past. And in the end, it was Asajj and Anakin who convinced him that he would best serve Obi-Wan by remaining here.

Mace had no idea how they managed it, but he wouldn't look a gift Rancor in the teeth. One important thing about Asajj and Anakin. . .the term 'impossible' didn't apply to those two. People often said that Anakin made a habit of turning the 'impossible' into merely 'difficult,' but they didn't know Asajj. That girl was, without a doubt, the most tenacious person he had ever met, even more so than Yan, Anakin, and Obi-Wan combined. Tenacious, possessed of a somewhat volatile temper (that was mostly under control), and utterly devoted to those she loved, there was more than one time when Mace was extremely grateful that she was a Jedi, rather a Sith.

The same was true of Anakin, and, now that he thought about it, Yan Dooku as well. Mace shuddered a little as the young padawan scampered off, no doubt intending to share the happy news with her friends and age-mates. Over the last few nights, as Anakin and Asajj drew closer to Rattarak, Mace had a series of dreams. . .perhaps even visions. He was accustomed to seeing shatterpoints, but the dreams were something else entirely. Dreams of Anakin, Asajj, and Yan as Sith, or almost-Sith. He dreamed of a terrible confrontation between Anakin and Obi-Wan beside a river of flame.

There was only one thing that kept Mace from truly believing they were visions. In the dreams, Anakin fell to the Dark Side, became a Sith to save his wife. . .one Padme Amidala, the former queen of Naboo. That bit of information allowed Mace to relax, at least a little bit, though he was still unnerved by the dreams. For one thing, the former queen was already married to someone else. For another, while they had been friends many years ago, when they were children, Anakin's loyalty was to his Master. . .never to Padme Amidala.

The dreams were, Mace believed, showing him what could have been, what might have been, and possibly what could still be, if they weren't careful. Anakin as a black-suited monster, redeemed at the last by his love for his son; Asajj, a broken woman who fled the star system, away from the Jedi, away from the Sith, away from the war; Yan, a Sith apprentice, who died on his knees after a shadowy figure demanded that Anakin kill him.

The shadowy figure, no doubt, was Sidious himself, who eluded the Jedi even now. Mace shook his head, dismayed. Ten years since the Sith revealed themselves on Tatooine, and they still had no idea whom Sidious truly was. It became obvious since Qui-Gon Jinn's death on Naboo that Obi-Wan had killed the Sith apprentice. Yan Dooku was certain of it, after talking to his former padawan in the Healer's Wing of the Theed Palace. Mace was equally certain he was right.

He thought again of Yan Dooku. Yan could have fallen. If not for Obi-Wan, he probably _would_ have fallen after Qui-Gon's death. . . especially if the changes of the last thirty years hadn't been implemented. But Obi-Wan had needed him, and that was all Yan needed to know. His former padawan, a gifted young knight of twenty-five standard years, had taken his first padawan, the incredibly powerful Anakin Skywalker, and thus, Obi-Wan needed him now, more than ever.

To those who knew him best, there was no doubt at all that Yan mourned Qui-Gon's death. He mourned for the little boy whom he had raised, he mourned for the man he could have been, he mourned for the potential that would never come to be. He mourned for all of that and more, but Qui-Gon was dead, and Obi-Wan was alive. Yan observed to Mace once that there was a saying on his world, 'let the dead bury their dead.' His priority was the living. . .his former padawan, his current padawan, and his newly-acquired grandpadawan.

Among those who didn't know Yan, his attitude seemed cold. Perhaps it was. But Yan was a strange blend of idealism and practicality. There was nothing he could do for Qui-Gon. . .he was beyond his help. Indeed, he was beyond any need for aid. . .safe within the embrace of the Force. But Obi-Wan was alive. . .badly injured, but alive. Mace closed his eyes, remembering the sight that greeted him ten years earlier, when he entered the Healer's Wing, with nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker at his side. Yan was on his knees beside his former padawan's bed, holding him tightly, his mouth forming the words, 'thank you,' over and over again. He could have lost both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. . .but the Force had seen fit to spare the young man. He was grateful for what he still had.

_As we all should be_, Mace thought grimly. The war was taking a toll on everyone. . .the Republic, the Jedi, their closest allies. But they did have things for which to be grateful. The changes begun decades earlier were already starting to pay off. The Jedi were no longer alone. They always had each other, yes, but now that circle was widening, with no small assistance from Asajj and Anakin.

Which brought him right back to the ship that would be landing at the Jedi Temple in just under an hour. In that time, he would need to brief Master Yoda, before joining Yan in the hangar. He would fulfill his duty as a Senior Council member. . .and then he would fulfill his other duties. . .as a friend, as a brother, as an uncle.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Why?"

"That question covers a great deal of ground, Senator. . .maybe you'd like to clue me in on which 'why' you want answered. Why am I on this ship? 'Cause your husband was kind enough to loan it to us. Why does my sister hate you? Kriff, I think you know the answer to _that_ better than I do. Force knows she's despised you from the beginning. Why aren't we friends any more? You know the answer to that. Now, here's a question of my own. . .could you please move out of my way, so I can talk to your husband?" Anakin Skywalker asked coldly.

Padme Amidala, once of Naboo, now of Telos, looked away, but remained where she was. With a frustrated huff of breath, Anakin tried to go around her. . .she was a small woman, after all, but she moved to one side, blocking him. He supposed he could have physically picked her up and moved her out of his way, but that would have meant putting his hands on her forearms. . .and he had absolutely no desire to touch her. There had been a time when he might have loved her. . .a time when he thought she was an angel. But he wasn't nine years old. Not any more.

"Ani. . .I know you're still angry with me about Geonosis and I'm sorry for that. I'm so sorry that my foolishness led to Obi-Wan's capture. But it was a chance I had to take! I had to try to negotiate a truce, I had to try to stop the war before it began!" Padme retorted. Anakin nearly laughed aloud at that. Nearly. She thought this began with Geonosis? Oh, no. No, Geonosis was the end game.

"In the first place, as I've told you countless times over the last several months, my name is 'Anakin.' Only my mother has the right to call me 'Ani.' And in the second place, Geonosis? Are you serious? You thought I turned against you because of Geonosis? Oh, you are full of yourself, Senator. Cast your mind back ten years, Padme. . .and to the lies you told your Jedi protectors. The lies you told everyone. Cast your mind back to the two bodies in the generator room of your palace on Naboo: one dead and one alive, but badly injured. Cast your mind back to Captain Panaka carrying the injured Jedi to the med-wing, my Master. My. . .Master. The same man lying unconscious back there. Now, remember the last time you saw him before we were assigned to protect you six months ago. _That_ is why I turned against you, your _Majesty_," Anakin hissed, making no effort to hide his contempt.

Now Padme actually flinched. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ani. . .Anakin. I know I was cruel to him, and I know I was unfair, but. . ." Anakin had had enough. He steeled himself, grasped her forearms, and physically picked her up. She squeaked a little in surprise as he set her to one side. He was in no mood to listen to her excuses. He had been listening to them for the last six months, ever since he and Asajj learned that Master Obi-Wan had accompanied the senator to Geonosis to speak with Nute Gunray and the other Separatists.

No more. He slipped into the cockpit and said quietly, "I wanted to thank you again, sir, and to let you know that it seems Master Obi-Wan is waking up." The pilot looked around at his entrance, shaking his black hair out of his eyes, and nodded to the co-pilot's seat. Anakin sat down quickly and gratefully. Confrontation with Padme aside, he was still shaken by his Master's words. What could have happened to him that he would say it was better if he died on Geonosis?

"Arguing with my wife again?" Xanatos asked a bit dryly. Anakin merely sighed and Xanatos patted his shoulder gently, adding, "I'm not angry with you, lad. I love her with everything I am, but I also know that you have every right to be furious with her. For what it's worth, Anakin, she is sorry. . .for all of it." Sorry, yes. Sorry. He heard that before. She had apologized for her cruel and unfair accusations to his Master, then for dragging him to Geonosis to speak with the Separatists. He had been captured while protecting her, then tortured, and she was _sorry_.

Anakin didn't want to talk about her any more. He had forgiven her for lying to him about her true identity as a nine-year-old boy. . . had tried to forgive her for her bitter accusations against his Master when he was sixteen. For Padme Amidala, he had no forgiveness remaining. Xanatos evidently realized this, for he sighed, "Is it so hard for you to understand, young padawan, that my wife is as protective of me as you are of your Master, your grandmaster and your lovely companion? Padme was only seventeen when the treaty was signed to join Telos and Naboo, only seventeen when we wed, and some of that seventeen year old girl remains within her."

"Not at all," Anakin replied quietly, "but my Master is not to blame for your departure from the Jedi. He was hardly more than a baby when it happened. I do not appreciate your wife holding him accountable for whatever mistakes the Jedi Council and your former Master may have made. Maybe I should hold her responsible for the screw-ups of previous monarchs of Naboo? I mean, it's only right. If she can blame Master Obi-Wan for what happened to you, it's only fair that I can blame her for the errors of her predecessors or someone else from Naboo. And as far as my sister is concerned, her dislike of your wife goes back much further than that."

"Trust me, I've heard the stories. I'm still trying to figure out how to the Jedi managed to get a padawan into Padme's entourage of handmaidens without anyone being the wiser. That is _not_ the Jedi Order I remember from my years at the Temple," Xanatos observed as Coruscant came into focus. Anakin released a breath slowly, relieved beyond words to see the city-planet. His grandmaster would be waiting for them, he knew, and most likely Master Mace as well. Sithspit, now that he thought about it, probably half of the Temple would be there to greet them!

"I really don't know. . .Grandmaster Dooku has never explained that, and neither has Master. I suspect because Master doesn't know. Back when I first met them all, I just knew Asajj as Mire, one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens," Anakin replied. He laughed a little, adding, "I remember on the journey back to Coruscant, how I was convinced that Mire had a crush on Obi-Wan and I was so jealous because I wanted all of his attention for myself." If someone told him then that the fifteen-year-old girl of whom he was so jealous would become his 'big sister,' he would have laughed himself silly.

"I thought my former Master was the one who found you on Tatooine?" Xanatos questioned, his voice betraying only curiosity, even when he spoke of Qui-Gon Jinn. Something that Anakin found interesting. He never really knew the Jedi Master in question. Yes, he encountered both Qui-Gon and his young brother-padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, along with a young girl he thought was a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo (but was in fact the queen herself), but he never _really_ knew the man.

"He was. . .he and Master. Grandmaster Dooku was recovering from a rather nasty virus, otherwise he would have accompanied Master Obi-Wan and Master Jinn. I don't know the particulars. Things happened awfully fast during that time. It seemed like one moment I was leaving my mother and Tatooine and the next, I was coming into the Healer's Wing and meeting my grandmaster," the young Jedi explained, grinning as he remembered the meeting in question. Of course, at the time, he hadn't felt like smiling. He was actually terrified out of his mind, his small hand encased within the large, warm hand of Mace Windu as he saw Master Dooku for the first time.

He held Master Obi-Wan tightly and tears rolled down his face. But he was smiling and mouthing, 'thank you' over and over again. Thanking the Force for Master Obi-Wan's survival, or so Anakin always assumed. For all that, he was terribly imposing to the little boy, and it was a good month or so before he stopped being fearful of his new grandmaster. If Obi-Wan was his father-figure (though Master Mace murmured on more than one occasion that he was really too young to have a nine-year-old son), then the tall, silver-haired man was a grandfather to him.

Anakin heard the stories about his grandmaster. Especially what he was like before he took Master Obi-Wan as a padawan. But to Anakin, he was always someone with whom the boy felt safe. . .the man who could be an indulgent grandfather and a devoted father. Long years before Anakin was born, the Jedi Order changed and Master Dooku was at the heart of that change. His own fears of the man were banished because of that change, and because of his obvious and immense pride and love for Master Obi-Wan. How could he be afraid of someone who loved his Master, just as much as Anakin himself did?

"You should make sure your Master is strapped in," Xanatos said quietly, interrupting Anakin's memories. The padawan looked at the older man, startled, and the former Jedi went on, "We'll be landing in a short time, and he's been hurt enough." Anakin nodded. . . yeah. Yeah, that was a good idea. He rose to his feet and started to return to his Master. But he only took a few steps, when Xanatos added, "Whatever else you may think of Padme. . .she was only trying to protect me."

Anakin fought back a surge of rage, and then released it into the Force. In a voice almost as quiet as the pilot's, he answered, "If she had said those things to one of the Council Members, or to Master Jinn, or anyone else. . .I could have forgiven her, without hesitation. I wouldn't have _needed_ to forgive her, because I would have thought of her as being in the right. But she attacked _my_ Master, who was just a youngling when that mess occurred. If she wanted to protect you, she should have done it with someone else." Xanatos had no answer for that, and Anakin left the cockpit without another word.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

His boy was coming home. Yan Dooku could feel it. He could feel his former padawan's presence on the ship that was even now entering Coruscant's atmosphere. He was worried, though. The presences of his other former padawan and his grandpadawan were much stronger. . .much more vivid. Obi-Wan was injured, but there was something far more to it. Even when he was injured on Naboo, and Yan came so close to losing him, his presence never felt this muted.

But. . . He would be home soon. He would be home soon, and Yan could take care of him. He, and Anakin, and Asajj. . .everyone who loved Obi-Wan. A small hand patted his cheek and Yan turned his attention to the small girl in his arms. He couldn't help it. . .he smiled at the toddler, kissed her forehead, then hugged her tightly. A tug on the leg of his trousers alerted him to the other child, who asked, "Daddy home?" Yan shifted the little girl, and then knelt down to scoop the little boy into his free arm.

"Daddy will be home very soon, Luke. You have to be very patient with him, my little one. Both of you will have to be patient with him," he told the two children held. The eighteen month old twins looked up at him. . .the little boy, Luke, inherited his mother's coloring and his father's gentleness, while his twin, Leia, was a throwback to her paternal grandfather in terms of coloring. It remained to be seen whose personality she inherited.

"Master Dooku, I can take one of them. No doubt you'll need both arms when the transport lands," Bant Eerin said softly, appearing at his side. Yan never even noticed her entrance, but he was rather. . .preoccupied at the moment. The older Jedi spared her a gentle smile. He wasn't sure if she was here as a healer or as Obi-Wan's friend, but truly, he didn't care. He had no doubt that his boy would need her. That was why he shook his head before returning his attention first to the twins, and then to the landing pad.

"I thank you, Mistress Bant, but you will be needed in a very short time. My Obi-Wan has been hurt badly. . .and so he will need you. I will take care of these two little ones, for your sake," Yan told her. Bant tried not to smile, a battle she lost as Yan added a bit sheepishly, "If my arms are free, I will try to interfere. . .and that is not in the best interests of your patient."

"And have you _finally_ realized that, old friend, after so many tongue-lashings from Bant?" an amused voice inquired and Yan turned to face Mace Windu. Now here was a surprise. The younger man shrugged with a half smile, adding, "I performed my obligations as a Senior Councilor. Master Yoda has been briefed. . .now I'm fulfilling my duties as an uncle and a friend. You didn't really think I wouldn't be here to greet Obi-Wan when he returned, did you? And you've known me how long?"

"Long enough to remember back when you had hair," Yan fired back, trying not to grin. Mace's dark eyes narrowed at the now-familiar dig, but maintained his dignity. At least, he maintained his dignity for now. Yan was thoroughly enjoying himself as he continued in an almost-confiding voice, "You are too young to remember this, Bant, but Mace actually had hair when he was young. I think joining the Council caused it all to fall out. Bald at twenty-four." He tsked-tsked.

"And which of your padawans turned your hair white, old friend?" Mace returned. Yan rolled his eyes. Really, that was pathetic. . .now, he _knew_ Mace could do better than that. Bant merely listened to the exchange, making faces at the toddlers in Yan's arms. Leia just giggled, while Luke struggled with 'pad'an?' Yan pressed gentle kisses to both foreheads, grinning at his younger friend wickedly. Mace added, "I know it wasn't Asajj, because it was white before you even met her. . .on the other hand, she probably could have turned it white, given the chance."

"Actually, I think Anakin has them all beat. . .in the first three years he was here, I was sure Obi-Wan would either tear his own hair out, or it would all be gray before he was forty," Bant observed. Humph. On the other hand, Yan couldn't argue with the young Healer. His grandpadawan, especially in his early years at the Temple, found truly creative ways to try his young Master's patience. And on more than one occasion, Obi-Wan admitted that only his own former Master's steady support helped him to stay sane. He needed all the help he could get, especially since Asajj both egged Anakin on and annoyed him. Those two. . .there was a reason they were nicknamed 'the terrible two.' Friends to the Jedi, such as Bail Organa, used it affectionately. Others. . .not so much.

It seemed, too, that Mace picked up on what Yan was thinking, for he asked quietly, "Did we give him the support he needed? Obi-Wan, I mean. He was very young for such a heavy burden. . .even if it was one he chose willingly." Yan raised his brows at the comment. _Even if it was one he chose willingly_? Mace said softly, "A long story. . .one I'll explain later. Raising a padawan is hardly easy, even when it's a padawan who was raised in the Temple, and not rumored to be the Chosen One."

"He did," Bant said unexpectedly, "Master Dooku was there, and if he and Asajj were on a mission, he always knew that he could go to you, Master Windu. I think it really helped when you and Master Dooku backed him against the Chancellor. He was afraid that he was being paranoid, but he had a really bad feeling about allowing the Chancellor near Anakin." Yan's jaw tightened. Perhaps Obi-Wan was being paranoid, but he didn't think so. He had the same unease around Chancellor Palpatine that Obi-Wan had.

"Good. Good," the younger Master observed. He murmured, "Yoda says often that the future is always in motion. How much has been averted because we gave Obi-Wan the support he needed? But there's still a chance for disaster." Yan looked at his friend, concerned. He wasn't the only one. With that sensitivity the very young often show, Leia reached out to the Councilor with her small arms. With a gentle smile, Mace took the toddler from Yan's grasp, holding her against his chest. When he told her, "You, my little one, will have a good life," Yan sensed there was more to the statement than Mace's ability to see shatterpoints. . .a great deal more.

But he didn't ask his friend what he meant. Instead, he asked Bant, "And did he take comfort from my padawan's infatuation with him, or did it worry him?" Bant actually laughed aloud, making the two children giggle as well. All right, perhaps that was a foolish question. His former padawan, for all his gifts and all his intelligence, could be incredibly dense when it came to how people felt about him. It wasn't really a self-esteem issue. . .he simply didn't look at himself that way. Unless someone bluntly told him (as Anakin was wont to do), he just didn't think about it.

"I don't think he even really noticed how Asajj felt about him until Naboo, Master. And her flying into the medwing, still in her handmaiden tunics, made that rather obvious. That, and the way she and Anakin fought over who got to spend time with him," Bant giggled. Well, yes, there was that. Bant wasn't there at the time, but Yan was, and he told her about it, as did Asajj. That was actually somewhat embarrassing. . .his fifteen year old padawan jealous of the attention a nine year old received. However, they worked it out themselves (especially after Asajj learned that Anakin had been a slave).

"Who would have ever thought that a padawan of Yan Dooku would ever behave like that?" Mace observed with a broad grin, making Leia giggle. Yan merely glared at him, not bothering to dignify the dig with a response. . .not even when Mace added, "Oh, that's right, except for Obi-Wan, they've all acted like that!"

Bant cringed and stepped forward to take Leia from the Councilor. Not that she really needed to bother. In the first place, Yan was too much a son of Serenno to do anything to Mace. In the second place, the transport was starting to land, and that was far more important than dealing with Mace Windu in a cheeky mood. His boy was coming home. In just a few more minutes, he would see his boy again, and while Obi-Wan was no doubt injured (or worse), he was home, and there was nothing that could spoil that for him.

It would take a day or so before he realized just how wrong he was about _that._

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Home. They were almost home. She released a breath, and with it, all of the fear she had been carrying ever since she and Anakin landed on her home planet. She released it into the Force. . .her fear, not the concern which still made it difficult for her to breathe every time she looked at Obi-Wan. They finally had him back, he was safe with the people who loved him, but what Anakin told her about that monstrosity. . .and what Obi-Wan himself had said. _I should have died on Geonosis. Gone. . .all gone._

Asajj shivered, remembering the desolation in his voice. What was gone? And why should he have died on Geonosis? That claim alone broke Asajj's heart. That was so unlike Obi-Wan. It annoyed her when she was a teenager, how he never gave up. As she grew and matured, she came to treasure it, even as it irritated her at times. Because she knew that it was one reason she was the Jedi she was now. Yes, Master Dooku had a great deal to do with it. Of course he did. But Obi-Wan never gave up on her, never stopped believing in her, no matter how many times she hurt him with her backsliding.

It was curious, when she stopped to think about it. Really, the two people who hurt him most often. . .namely, herself and Anakin. . . were the most protective of him. Perhaps because they saw the expression in his eyes after they had done or said something. And each of them died a little when they saw that look. The only one who was equally protective was Master Dooku, and if he hurt Obi-Wan, it was long before Asajj or Anakin came into his life.

For Anakin, it began when he was fifteen and began rebelling. It was never that he didn't love Obi-Wan. But like many teenagers in the universe, it was nothing for Anakin to scream, 'I hate you!' at Obi-Wan during an argument. Of course, he was always sorry for it afterward. . .even sorrier when Asajj tore into him. Not that she was much better. She had hurt Obi-Wan many times, sometimes physically, especially when she first arrived at the Temple. She had bitten him, punched, kicked, and otherwise attempted to maim her Master's former padawan.

Not because she was angry or jealous of him. No, she hurt him because she was in pain, and her rage was overwhelming. Even then, even after being gently pulled away from her Master's cold body and carried back to the Jedi ship, even then she was still so incredibly angry. She couldn't take it out on the evil monster who murdered her parents and later her Master, so she took it out instead on the gentle young Knight who only wanted to help her.

"And yet, you still forgave me," she whispered to the unconscious man, "you always forgave me. I still can't figure out how you do that, but you do." She stroked his hair tenderly, freezing when she sensed the new presence. It wasn't Anakin. . .he returned long enough to ensure Obi-Wan was safely buckled into his bed before leaving to meditate. . .and it wasn't Xanatos. That left only one person. . .the person Asajj least wanted to see. She asked coldly, "Yes, your Majesty?" She didn't call the woman by name. . .she never had, not since her unmasking as a Jedi Padawan, ten years earlier.

"I came to see how he is doing. My husband and I were both very concerned when Padawan Skywalker brought him on board," was the hesitant answer. Asajj merely hook her head and turned away from Obi-Wan's lax face. Yes, she could _bet_ Padme of Telos was concerned for Obi-Wan! The dark-haired woman bowed her head, hands clasped in front of her, and then looked at Asajj, adding firmly, "I know you blame me for what happened to him, and I don't blame you. But I _was_ worried for him. I still am."

"Who are you trying to convince, Senator? Me? Or yourself?" Asajj fired back. She didn't like this woman. Even when they were both teenagers, and Asajj was posing as a handmaiden to protect her, she hadn't liked her. Growing up as she did on Rattarak, pacifism was as alien to her as. . .well, as the idea of slavery to someone growing up on Coruscant or Naboo. So when Queen Amidala declared that she would condone no path that led to war (after the Trade Federation's blockade of her world, an act of war in and of itself), Asajj, posing as Mire, could only roll her eyes in disgust.

It also made her much happier to see Obi-Wan and Master Jinn. Of course, even as a fifteen year old, she was almost _always _happy to see Obi-Wan. She barely knew Master Jinn, but that was beside the point. They were part of her family, and she was thrilled to see them. If she could have gotten away with throwing herself into Obi-Wan's arms, she would have done it. However, that would have given her away as a Jedi padawan, and no one was ready for that.

And perhaps she was being a hypocrite, regarding Amidala with such contempt for hiding her true identity by masquerading as a handmaiden, but there was far more to it than that. The former queen said, choosing not to answer Asajj's question, "Anakin has already told me that he will not forgive me. I can understand that, I can appreciate that. Would it make a difference if I told you that Obi-Wan has forgiven me? Something he told me on our journey to Geonosis?"

"Noooooo," Asajj answered, drawing out the word as if she was speaking to a willfully slow child, "because that is Obi-Wan, and he is one of the most forgiving people I have ever met. I, however, am not so forgiving, much less when you hurt someone who means the galaxy to me." The former queen looked away and Asajj added bitterly, "You wound the souls of innocent men, claiming you are only protecting your husband, and yet, you protest when I protect mine. I always knew you were a hypocrite, but really, you shouldn't be in such a hurry to prove me right."

"Hypocrite? I am not the one who pretended to be a simple handmaiden while I was a Jedi padawan!" the senator cried out. Asajj merely smirked at her, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't speak. It wasn't necessary, for only a few moments later, Padme's eyes dropped as she realized what Asajj wasn't saying. She heard the hollowness of her own words, and that part of the subject was dropped. The dark-haired woman, however, wasn't about to give up. She shook her head, murmuring, "I don't understand why you will not accept why I had to speak with the Separatists. I could have ended this stupid, senseless war before it began."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Senator," Asajj retorted, "and Obi-Wan's condition should be proof of that. You can only negotiate with someone if they're willing to be reasonable. The fact that Nute Gunray tried to have you killed because you stood up to him and the Trade Federation when you were fourteen years old should tell you something. Namely, they aren't _willing_ to be reasonable. And as for your repeated assertion that you could have stopped the war? Please. You aren't nearly as important as you like to think you are. And you're certainly not important enough for Obi-Wan to sacrifice his life for you."

"He is a Jedi, sworn to protect the Republic and her people," Padme reminded her, "and I'm sure your words are not very Jedi-like." Asajj raised her eyebrows questioningly. Oh really? And what made Padme think she knew anything about the way Jedi thought? She was married to a former Jedi, yes, but there was a huge difference between being _married_ to a Jedi and _being_ a Jedi. As she was both a Jedi and married to a Jedi, she knew that better than anyone. On the other hand, she could hardly argue with the other assertion. She really didn't think like a Jedi, like those who were raised at the Temple. She and Anakin were alike in that respect.

Something she pointed out to the other woman, adding, "I am far more than simply a Jedi, Senator. I am a daughter who saw first her parents, then her first Master, killed by the same individual. He was unwilling to negotiate for my husband's release, which is why he is now dead. Perhaps I would have spared him, but he tried to keep us from Obi-Wan. Worse yet, he hurt Obi-Wan, and no one is allowed to do that. Not me. Not Anakin. Not you. And most assuredly not that monster."

"Perhaps if your parents had attempted to negotiate, they would now be alive," the senator quietly observed. Asajj's blood ran cold throughout her body, but then, only a second later, it felt as though she had the rivers of flame of Mustafar in her veins. How _dare_ she? How dare this pampered little brat judge Asajj's parents? How dare she? Would she next try to blame Obi-Wan for being beaten and tortured? The blonde Jedi took a step forward, her bright blue eyes blazing with rage. It took all of her self-control to keep from slapping her as hard as she could across her face.

Instead, she hissed, "Remember, Senator. I turned you into chopped bantha meat while I was five months pregnant with my twins. Imagine what I can do now. . .what I _will_ do if you ever say something that stupid again! My parents did not deserve to die. . .my first Master didn't deserve to die. . .and my husband most assuredly doesn't deserve what was done to him. Do you understand me? I am a Jedi, but I can make a Sith look quite pleasant in comparison when it comes to my family. I will never be a Master because of that, but my husband and children are worth it."

She shouldn't say such things, she knew, shouldn't feel such things. She was a Jedi, and should be above allowing her emotions to rule her. But no one spoke of her parents in such a manner. Least of all the likes of Padme Amidala. It seemed the senator realized the responsibility she bore in the argument, for she spoke no further about that. Instead, she asked quietly, "How are your twins? I would imagine it has been difficult, especially for such young children, to understand why their father is not home."

Asajj nearly told her that the babies were none of her concern, but Obi-Wan was right there, even if he was unconscious, and she didn't want to run the risk of waking him and possibly upsetting him with their argument. Instead, she settled for a glare as she responded, "They are well. . .awaiting us at the Temple. In fact, it was Luke who provided us with the clue that allowed us to find his father. He kept having dreams, and it helped us determine where Obi-Wan was being held." She purposely did not mention her daughter. Luke was a powerful child, even at eighteen months of age. Leia. . .there were still many questions about Leia.

"And. . .Leia?" the senator asked. Asajj didn't answer. . .they were preparing to land, and she would soon hold her children again. She had missed them so much over the last three days, especially once she saw the graves of her parents and former Master once more. Her Master had helped her to bury them. . .and then, Master Dooku and Obi-Wan buried her first Master while she cried herself to sleep on their ship. She wished so much that her parents could have seen her son and daughter, could have met her husband. They would have loved Obi-Wan just as much she did.

"Luke already shows signs of wanting to be a Jedi, like both of his parents before him. Leia's path is unwritten. She will choose for herself, and I will support her no matter what she chooses. Just as long as she doesn't choose politics. Perhaps she will choose to be a negotiator, as her father is. Regardless of what you think of me, Senator, I know there are more ways to help people than to be a warrior. If Leia chooses such a path, as a diplomat and negotiator, I will be just as proud of my daughter," Asajj answered.

"So it is only me you dislike. Is there nothing I can do to erase this animosity between us?" Padme asked softly. Well. Asajj wouldn't go that far. She also disliked Palpatine. For lack of a better phrase, he made her skin crawl and she really didn't like his interest in Anakin. On the other hand, she found it hard to imagine a time when she would regard the former queen with the same affection and regard she had for Bail Organa. There was simply too much between them for her to ever truly regard Padme Amidala as a friend, rather than simply an ally.

"It would take a great deal to do that, Senator. I warned you, and had my warnings ignored too many times. You disregarded what I had to say and too many people whom I love paid the price. I warned you not to trust in the Senate and Palpatine, and look where we are. I warned you about your husband's last days in the Jedi, and you accused my husband of bearing responsibility for what happened to Xanatos. I warned you that Nute Gunray and the other Separatists would just as soon kill you as look at you. . .and my husband was captured after ensuring your safety. Even if my animosity for you eased, I will never trust you. . .you've proven that you cannot be trusted," Asajj replied.

Again, the senator looked away, whispering, "Have you never done something you regretted with every fiber of your being? Have you never been forgiven for that act?" Asajj folded her arms over her chest and eyed the other woman. She committed many acts she regretted. She was forgiven for most of them (and those she wasn't forgiven for, no one knew about). But. . .this woman had hurt Obi-Wan too many times.

She finally said quietly, "Indeed I have. But there is such a thing as too many regrets, Senator. Your unwillingness to protect your planet properly nearly resulted in Obi-Wan's death. Gunray and the others blockaded your planet and you weren't willing to fight back until after the return from Tatooine. You spoke out of turn at my wedding, the one day I can truly claim as my own, and actually managed to anger Obi-Wan. Your guilt over your own treatment of your husband in the early days of your marriage resulted in your unfair and unprovoked attack against _my_ husband. And most recently of all, your insistence that Nute Gunray and his allies could be reasoned with nearly led to Obi-Wan's death _again_. No, Senator Amidala. . .be content with Obi-Wan's forgiveness. You will not have mine and you do not have Anakin's."

Padme was on the verge of speaking, but Xanatos eased the ship on the ground. Once the engines began to slow down, Asajj turned to Obi-Wan, gently unbuckling him. At the same time, Anakin emerged from the room where he had been meditating. His eyes darkened at the sight of the senator, but he said only, "You've unbuckled Master. . .good. Once the engines have stopped, we'll disembark." Asajj nodded and stepped away, allowing Anakin to gently scoop Obi-Wan into his arms once more. The padawan cradled his Master against his chest, nodding to Asajj to go ahead of him.

Asajj stepped around the senator, trusting in Anakin to watch her back and to keep Obi-Wan safe. It wasn't that she thought Senator Amidala would attack either of them, but it was the principle of the thing. As she left the sleeping quarters, she was met by Xanatos of Telos. She saw him only briefly when Anakin carried Obi-Wan onto the _Queen of Naboo_, and now inclined her head to the former Jedi. He smiled faintly, held his hand out to Padme, and observed to Asajj, "I see my wife is in better condition now than the last time the two of you met."

Both women flushed, but Asajj replied, "I have greater control over my emotions now than I did then. Besides. I was pregnant at the time, and there's nothing more dangerous than a pregnant Jedi dealing with pregnancy hormones and protecting her husband." Anakin snorted behind her, but when she turned to face her 'little brother,' he had buried his face against Obi-Wan's hair. Probably his attempt to keep from laughing. Never mind. She'd get him back later, when he wasn't expecting it.

Besides, Xanatos was trying desperately not to laugh. He chortled as they proceeded toward the shuttle hatch, "A pregnant Jedi protecting her mate. . .no, I can't imagine anything more dangerous than that. Did that little green troll mutter under his breath, something along the lines of, 'kept the no-attachment rule, we should have. Dangerous, a Jedi is. Even more dangerous, a pregnant Jedi,' or did he just remain silent but disapproving?" Anakin couldn't help himself, obviously. . .the snort he did try to suppress instead turned into a full-blown case of the giggles.

"Actually, it was Master Windu who muttered about the dangers of a pregnant Jedi. Master Yan, on the other hand, gleefully observed what the Jedi could do with a whole complement of pregnant Jedi in their early weeks. Obi-Wan punched him in the shoulder and scolded him for joking about putting his wife in danger," Asajj responded, barely containing her own laughter. Even now, nearly three years later, the image of her husband's appalled expression was enough to make her laugh.

And her reminder set Anakin off into another fit of giggles. Around his laughter, he managed to gasp out, "Oh, I don't know what was funnier. . .Master hitting Grandmaster Dooku or the look on my grandmaster's face when he did it. The next thing I knew, Xan, they were squabbling like a pair of crèchelings arguing over a toy. Master Mace was laughing so hard, he actually slid down the wall. . .his legs wouldn't hold him." Asajj glanced over her shoulder as they made their way to the shuttle hatch. Anakin was grinning broadly, his arms tightening around Obi-Wan as he remembered one of the happier times before everything imploded. Maybe it was those memories which lightened Asajj's heart, maybe it was knowing they were back on Coruscant, but she began to feel better about her husband's recovery.

"Mace Windu? Are we talking about the same Master Windu? I know there were a lot of changes in the Order before the mission to Telos, but the idea of Mace Windu sliding down the wall in a fit of laughter. . .that image just does not want to form!" Xanatos exclaimed as the hatch unfolded with a hiss. Asajj couldn't see if he was shaking his head, but she did hear the laughter in his voice. The former Jedi added, almost muttering, "Maybe I should have stayed with the Order. Mace Windu sliding down the wall. . .that would have made up for a lot."

Asajj was on the verge of answering, but she was the first one down the steps. The first one off the shuttle, and the first to see two small children toddling toward them, squealing joyfully, "MOMMY, DADDY!" She dropped to her knees and held out her arms as her twins ran to her. She enveloped Luke and Leia in a fierce embrace, tears running down her face. The toddlers were hugging her with all of the strength in their tiny bodies, but Asajj didn't care. She was home. She was home, Obi-Wan was safe and free, and her babies were in her arms. Asajj covered their faces with kisses before picking them both up and carrying them back to Anakin so he could greet them, and so they could see their father. They were scared. . .Asajj felt their fear through the bonds she shared with them both. . .afraid of what had been done to their father. She was afraid, too.

But now that fear was overshadowed by hope. Whatever was done to Obi-Wan, she and their twins could overcome. She had absolute faith in that. More to the point, she had absolute faith in her husband. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the strongest person she knew. His recovery might be long and difficult, but he would prevail. There was no other option. He would prevail. . .and Darth Sidious would rue the moment he chose to take Asajj's husband, Anakin's Master, Luke and Leia's father, and Yan Dooku's padawan captive.

However, for now, Asajj Ventress-Kenobi would just hold her children and thank the Force she was able to return to them. . .and return their father to them.


	3. Beautiful Dreamer

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews! I was really _not_expecting so much interest in this story. Please let me know if I forgot to respond to your review, but I believe I've gotten everyone. I was planning to add one more section to this chapter, but I wanted to leave what happens for the next chapter. In this chapter, we have Obi-Wan waking up, the reactions of his family to Mace's dreams, and a little bit of background on their relationships with him. . .including a little bit of fluff between Obi-Wan and Asajj. At this time, I'm also posting the prologue and first two chapters of my other Star Wars story, and. . .well, it's kinda hard to explain. To all of my fellow Americans, happy Thanksgiving! And without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Two

Beautiful Dreamer

He groaned softly, pain pounding through his skull and most of his body. What happened to him? He thought in the embrace of the Force, the only pain he could feel was the anguish of watching the galaxy implode again. The last thing he remembered was. . .what? He tried to focus on his last clear memory, but that was harder than he anticipated. Images of Jacen Solo's turn to the Dark Side were intermingled with images of a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and a tender smile.

Entirely too confusing. Focus on the clearer image. Anakin screaming in grief and rage as his grandson fell to the Dark Side, starting the entire horrifying cycle all over again. But the blonde girl returned to the forefront of his mind, smiling. . .and there was such love in that smile. So much love, it could break one's heart. Through the steady ache in his head, he wondered at whom she was smiling. And then he wondered again how his head could be hurting if he was one with the Force. None of this made any sense.

It made even less sense when he opened his eyes and found himself staring at somewhat familiar surroundings. This. . .couldn't be happening. It. . .it looked like the Healer's Ward in the Jedi Temple, where he spent far too much time. However, that wasn't the only strange thing. There was an odd heaviness on his abdomen. No, not even a heaviness. . . His brows knit as he tried to focus on the sensation. No, it was more like. . .more like a pressure. As if that wasn't strange enough, he could feel what seemed to be hair brushing against his hand. He managed to lift his head, just enough to look down toward the source of the sensation. And that provided a second shock (or was it third? He had lost count by now).

What seemed to be a padawan (complete with the braid he remembered from the decades before the fall of the Old Republic) with sandy hair was lying there. But. . . He shook his head, and must have made a noise of some kind, for the head belonging to the padawan came up, his face visible for the first time. . .Anakin? A very sleepy-looking Anakin, whose eyes brightened. He breathed, "Master. . .Master, you're awake!" With those surprising words, the boy straightened up, then threw his arms around the befuddled man in a fierce embrace that drove the air from his lungs.

Now hopelessly confused, Obi-Wan Kenobi wrapped his arms around his apprentice, and blinked at the sight of his smooth skin. What happened? Was he thrown back in time, to before everything went so completely wrong? But no, that didn't make any sense. In the first place, if the Force wanted to do that, it would have sent him back to the beginning, to the palace in Theed. . .and he would have ensured that he died, rather than Master Qui-Gon. In the second place, that assumed the Force would do anything of that nature.

Still, he held onto Anakin, who was chanting, "We never gave up on you, Master, not for a minute! It's been so hard, but Master Yoda and Master Mace refused to let anyone else train me." Master Mace? Obi-Wan felt even more confused. He couldn't remember ever hearing such affection in Anakin's voice when he spoke of the Council member and unofficial second in command of the Jedi Order. And speaking of which. . . What would they do to his padawan when they saw Anakin hugging him like this? Well, yes, this was Anakin, and part of his nature, but. . .

His worries about that were interrupted when one of the Jedi in question entered the room, gently teasing, "Planning to keep your Master all to yourself, Anakin? I thought you promised to tell us as soon as Obi-Wan woke up." Obi-Wan looked from his excited padawan to Mace Windu and back again. Much to Obi-Wan's horror, Anakin stuck his tongue out at Mace. . .and much to his astonishment, the older Jedi laughed heartily, replying, "Save your flirting for the padawans, brat. Obi-Wan, it's good to see your eyes open. We've all been worried about you."

"I. . .thank you. How long. . .how long have I been unconscious?" Obi-Wan asked. _And did I hit my head?_Maybe that was the better question. Everything was familiar, but so strange at the same time. From Anakin, whose eyes held only love and joy; to Mace, who never really smiled after Qui-Gon died and yet now exuded such warmth. More than that, he was experiencing a very un-Jedi-like feeling: namely, the fear that this was a wonderful dream, and the sick feeling that he knew he would experience when he woke up. Woke up to find himself once more in the Force, watching in horror as everything fell apart yet again.

"We aren't really sure, Master. You've definitely been unconscious for a day or so, ever since we brought you back from Rattarak. But you were missing for six months, so it's anyone's guess how long you've actually been unconscious. On the ship coming back, Asajj did a preliminary exam and discovered that you'd been beaten badly in the early days and weeks of your captivity," Anakin replied, finally releasing Obi-Wan and settling him carefully against the pillows once more. There were so many shocks in Anakin's statements, but one of them in particular stood out to the stunned man.

"Asajj? Asajj Ventress? She's a Jedi?" Obi-Wan choked out. Now he was certain that he was dreaming. Just like Anakin, he failed the young Force-adept, only reaching her as she lay dying. In the Force, she approached him once, sobbing for his forgiveness and embraced him fiercely when he gave it willingly. Was it possible he was being given a second chance to save both Anakin and Asajj? Was the Force truly so merciful that it would give him the chance to make his two greatest failures. . .make things right? It almost seemed like it was too much to ask, and yet, that seemed to be happening.

Mace and Anakin exchanged a look, Anakin looking both worried and confused, but it was Mace who replied gently, "She's been a Jedi Knight for a little under two years, Obi-Wan. She's a Knight, thanks to you and to Yan." Yan? Dooku? Now Obi-Wan felt dizzy. He closed his eyes, willing himself to focus, to concentrate. A gentle hand touched his hair, and Mace said softly, "Anakin, perhaps you should tell Master Dooku and Asajj that Obi-Wan has awakened. I know they'll both want to see him."

"Oh. . .of course! I'm so glad you're awake, Master," Anakin said, impulsively hugging Obi-Wan again. He whispered, "I love you so much, Master, and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again." Obi-Wan heard that before. . .but not said quite like that. Anakin released him, and then bounced (yes, _bounced_) out of the room. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, the thoroughly non-Jedi-like thought of, '_if I'm dreaming, please don't awaken me_' once more crossing his mind.

The bed near Obi-Wan's hips creaked and sank, and he opened his eyes once more, to find Mace Windu staring at him compassionately. The older Jedi said softly, "I can't imagine how confused you must be. From what Anakin and Asajj told us, it seems likely you were given mind-altering drugs. Anakin also mentioned that a device of some kind was attached to your head, likely interfering with your brain waves." Interfering with his brain waves? Obi-Wan shuddered, resisting the temptation to reach for that possibility, and allow himself to believe this was actually happening.

"Is any of this real? Is the Jedi Temple still standing? Are you alive? Is Anakin still Anakin?" Obi-Wan rasped out, all but begging the Korun Master for. . . something. Did he want reassurance, or did he want to believe this was a wonderful dream? It couldn't be that easy, not after all the mistakes he made. Not after how badly he failed Anakin, Asajj, the Jedi, Padme. . .everyone. He was ashamed of how he was struggling to maintain his control, his composure, but right now, that seemed out of his hands. Especially when Mace was staring at him with such compassion.

"Qui-Gon Jinn used to say that one's focus determined his or her reality. That always seemed too easy to me, and I know that Yan has always felt the same way. Obi-Wan, I think I know what frightens you, but unfortunately, I cannot give you the answer. Because no matter what I say, until you're ready to believe it, all the assurances in the universe will not ease your mind. I can answer your questions: yes, the Temple is still standing, with thousands of escape routes, if things go badly. Yes, I am very much alive," Mace replied, reaching out to take Obi-Wan's hand, his warm fingers curling around Obi-Wan's cold skin. He felt real. . .so real. So alive.

A memory seemed to flit through the young man's mind, of Mace cradling him protectively, his arms warm and secure, , but the memory vanished before he could examine it further. And in any case, Mace wasn't finished. The Master continued, still holding Obi-Wan's hand, "And above all, yes. . .Anakin is still Anakin. Is there a chance he might become a Sith? Of course. We all have that chance, we all have that capacity. But I don't think it's going to happen. At least, not any more. And that's really what you want to know, I think. . .much to the relief of us all."

Obi-Wan smiled weakly at that statement, and Mace smiled with him, adding, "I can tell you're still exhausted, so get some sleep. Yan and Asajj will want to see you, but you know they'll insist that you sleep. Someone will be here to watch over you and guard your dreams." Obi-Wan was on the verge of protesting, of telling Mace that he needed to stay awake, but the jaw-cracking yawn immediately proved that to be a lie. Mace just grinned, patting his thigh, and said, "Sleep now. There will be time for answers later." He hadn't even finished his sentence before Obi-Wan's eyes slid shut more and sweet sleep claimed him once more.

SWSWSWSWSW

Long after the young Knight drifted off to sleep, Mace remained at his side, watching over him. . .at least until Anakin returned with Asajj and Yan. Obi-Wan's questions weighed on his mind, and it occurred to him that his dream was caused by what was happening to his friend. But. . .no. No, the Force allowed him to see what Obi-Wan saw, but one was not caused by the other directly. Rather, he suspected, he was allowed to see it to help his friend when he was returned to them and regained consciousness.

In the twenty-four hours since Anakin and Asajj returned on the _Queen of Naboo_, there had been meetings and debriefings galore as Anakin and Asajj repeated their story for the allies of the Jedi. Not just Xanatos, who had more than a slight interest in the operation, but also for the young Senator from Chandrila, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa from Alderaan. And while they handled the Senate and their allies, Yan and Bant took care of Obi-Wan in obvious and not so obvious ways. . .such as exercising his lax muscles, trimming his hair and beard, cleaning him up in whatever ways they could.

Before he allowed Bail and Mon to speak with the two young Jedi, Mace briefed the two Senators on his own dream. It was important for them to know these things, in order to understand what would come next. While the pair were not Jedi, they respected the connection all Force-sensitives had. Bail was especially horrified at the prospect facing Alderaan if even the first Death Star was built, and swore to do what he could to avert it. The galaxy was already so different from that future. . .in part because of the changes in the Jedi Order, but also because Xanatos married the young queen of Naboo.

Mace still didn't know who came up with the idea of joining the planets of Telos and Naboo through marriage. The Jedi Order stayed out of such politicking, though there were Jedi who strongly agreed with the offer Xanatos made. . .Asajj Ventress among them. The padawan made no secret of her contempt for Queen Amidala, based on her assertion that she would agree to no course that would lead them to war. . .never mind that they already were _at _war. Xanatos of Telos was willing to fight for Telos _and _for Naboo, even if the second planet wasn't willing to fight for itself.

It was an excellent solution, though not without difficulties. . .especially when the governor's bride attacked Obi-Wan Kenobi for Xan's departure from the Order. Mace knew the Council did poorly by Xanatos, but that was the fault of the Council. . .no one else. An infuriated Yan Dooku responded with a blistering dissertation on how Padme Amidala failed her people as a queen. Not surprisingly, it left her in tears. Also not surprisingly, Yan really was unconcerned with her reaction. As he bitterly informed Xanatos when the young governor protested, no one spoke that way of his padawan, much less the likes of Padme Amidala.

His padawan. In Mace's dreams, Obi-Wan had been Yan Dooku's grandpadawan, the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, and became a much different Obi-Wan. For that matter, Mace was much different. Nearly everything was different. . .and not in a good way. Once more, he mentally thanked whatever nudge demanded that he listen to the Force, thirty-five years earlier. In his mind's eye, he could see himself at thirteen, cradling a six-month-old baby boy to his chest as he carried him from the crèche to the Healer's Wing. He was alone (except for the infant he carried) and utterly terrified (what if he got in trouble? Master would be _so_disappointed in him), but his legs continued to move.

Just one simple action. . .taking a little baby to a badly injured Master who had grown despondent. And it completely transformed the Order. How incredible, that an infant could change the Order. Simply by being. The change didn't come quickly. . .depending on your perspective. For the people living through the change, it happened very slowly. To someone such as Master Yoda, who was nearly nine hundred years old, it was breathtakingly fast. The Force was demanding that the Jedi change and adapt, and they did. . .because of two children.

It never occurred to Mace to be proud of his part in the transformation. He simply did what the Force told him to do. He was terrified of the consequences, but he released his fear into the Force and did as he was told. There were unexpected consequences (such as the twins who would probably accompany their mother and 'Uncle Ani' into their father's room), but all in all, it was worth it. Every moment of quaking with terror and trying to comfort the frightened child who understood none of what was happening. . .it was all worth it. And he knew most Jedi would agree with him. Perhaps not all, such as the self-called Dark Woman, but most of them.

Including the trio that burst into the room only seconds later. Mace held his finger to his lips to silence them, and tried not to smile at the abject disappointment on Anakin's face when he realized Obi-Wan was asleep. But that was the key. . .he was asleep, rather than unconscious. Asajj looked only slightly disappointed, placing Luke in Yan's arms as she approached the bed. She reached her hand out to him, as if she meant to touch his face or hair, but pulled it back when Mace said softly, "Before any of you wake him up, there's something you need to know."

"None of us are going to wake him, Mace. He needs to rest in order to heal. But tell us what we need to know," Yan said quietly. That would not be as easy as it sounded. How, exactly, did he tell them about what he had seen. . .what Obi-Wan had seen? Yan, showing the perceptiveness that sometimes worried non-Jedi (and even certain Jedi themselves, on occasion), asked, "This has something to do with your question, Mace. . . does it not? The question you asked when the children returned, your concern that Obi-Wan had the support he needed while he was raising Anakin."

"Yes," Mace said simply. That provided the lead-in he needed, and quickly outlined his dream. It took but a few minutes, and once he finished, Asajj and Anakin both were as pale as Asajj was when she first arrived at the Temple, while a muscle was jumping in Yan's jaw. Mace concluded, "Understandably, he's quite confused. My dream. . .either he dreamed the same thing, or something even worse. He may actually believe that's real. I tell you this because we must be careful with him."

"We can't overwhelm him. . .we have him back, but he's still been taken from us," Asajj said quietly, bitterly. It surprised Mace not at all that she realized so quickly what this meant. She shook her head, muttering, "When I get my hands on Sidious, he'll wish that his death was as quick as Qui-Gon Jinn's." Mace raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. She had said 'quick,' not 'painless,' and she was correct. Qui-Gon's death was not instantaneous, but he did not linger for days. . .unlike some Jedi killed in this war.

"Take a number, sister dear," Anakin growled. Obi-Wan moaned in his sleep, and all four conscious Jedi turned to him anxiously. He was shaking, obviously in the throes of a terrible nightmare. Contrite, Anakin sank to his knees beside his trembling master and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, whispering, "Shhh. . .it's all right, Master, it's all right. I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to upset you. Shhh. . .just rest." He continued to whisper soothing nonsense and eventually, Obi-Wan's breathing began to even out once more. Long after he relaxed, however, Anakin's hand remained on his Master's shoulder. He looked at the other Jedi, anguish clear in his eyes, but his voice remained steady, gentle even, as he stated, "Whoever Sidious is. . .when we find him, and we will find him, there _will _be a reckoning. **That **I promise you."

SWSWSWSWSWSW

He sat at his Master's bedside, gripping his shoulder. . .partly to comfort Obi-Wan, and partly to reassure himself that Obi-Wan was truly there, and truly all right. The last six months of his life had been among the worst he could remember. And while Asajj was correct when she said that Obi-wan wasn't entirely back, at least he was here, in the Jedi Temple, where they could take care of him. Anakin, his grandmaster, and Asajj could protect him here, with help from Master Mace and others, like Bant.

Asajj and his grandmaster left the room, comforting the twins, who had been looking forward to hugging their father within an inch of his life. Anakin remained behind, kneeling beside his master's bed. As he did in those early days, when so many Jedi (who should have known better!) believed his master was lost to them forever, Anakin comforted himself by thinking about his first meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi, more than ten years earlier. And, as ever, the memory made him smile.

He was in Watto's shop when the strangers entered. . .two men and a young girl, along with a creature nine year old Anakin had never seen before. One man, he realized, was older. . .older than Anakin's mom, the boy decided, while the other was much younger. Maybe twenty-five standard years old, though it was hard to tell with the beard he wore. His eyes came to rest on Anakin, and the young man smiled. He couldn't help himself. . .he smiled back. Even before he noticed the lightsaber each man wore, the young slave could sense something. . .different. . .about the men.

_He soon learned that the two men were named 'Qui-Gon Jinn' and 'Obi-Wan Kenobi,' and the beautiful girl's name was Padme. Anakin was immediately enchanted with her, asking her if she was an angel. She had smiled, observing that he was a funny little boy. Later, she was stunned to discover that he was a slave. Anakin had become angry and fired back, '__**My name is Anakin and I'm a person**__!' The girl started to stammer out an apology, but the young Jedi put his hand on her shoulder, quietly stating, '__**She was not making a judgment about you, child. . .she was merely shocked that such a barbaric practice still exists. You should apologize to her**__.' And from that moment on, Anakin Skywalker's future was written. He was meant to meet this man, in particular. . . perhaps all four of them, including Jar Jar Binks._

_When Watto wouldn't sell the necessary parts to the Jedi, Anakin came up with a new plan. . .he would race in the Boonta Classic, and if he won, his prize money would pay for the parts. It was a plan to which Master Jinn agreed. . .a plan neither Padme nor Obi-Wan liked. Padme feared it was too dangerous, and Obi-Wan. . . Anakin was supposed to be asleep, but heard Obi-Wan telling his mother that the future was cloudy and he had reservations about a nine year old child doing this. Anakin's mother listened to the young Jedi's concerns and thanked him for caring for his welfare. But they were slaves, and had the freedom to choose precious few things in their lives. Anakin had chosen to do this, and he would see it done. Obi-Wan was silent for several moments, before finally answering quietly, '__**Then I will protect him to the best of my ability.'**_

_And that was exactly what he did, over the next several days. Qui-Gon was fascinated with what he saw as Anakin's incredible power. . .but Obi-Wan simply sat quietly beside him, handing him whatever tools he needed for his speeder or shielding him with his own body if something went wrong. Most of the time he listened, but if Anakin asked him, the young knight would tell him about the Jedi Temple, where he grew up. He was actually a 'brother' to Master Jinn, though he was more than thirty years younger. Master Yan Dooku, Obi-Wan's Jedi Master, was also Master Jinn's master. Anakin asked what that meant, if it was the same thing as a slave's master. Obi-Wan answered it was more like a teacher or a father. And here, Obi-Wan smiled softly._

_Master Dooku now had a new padawan, a fifteen year old girl named Asajj. That was only six years older than Anakin was, something he eagerly shared with his new friend. Obi-Wan had smiled and nodded, his smile growing all the more mysterious when Anakin told him that he hoped he would meet Asajj. That led to more stories, about when Obi-Wan and his master first met Asajj, two years earlier. Obi-Wan had just been knighted when he accompanied Master Dooku to a planet called Rattarak, which was where Asajj was born and where she grew up. He spoke very little about the mission itself, only of finding a heartbroken thirteen year old girl whom he carried onto the ship._

In the present, Anakin said softly, his hand still on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "You know, that's when I knew who you really were, Master. Oh, I knew you were a Jedi, but I almost wanted to cry, hearing the compassion in your voice when you told me about Asajj. I could hear it. . .how much you hurt for her. I could hear the affection in your voice, too. I could hear how much you cared for her. Imagine my surprise when I met Asajj herself, and realized that you had no idea that she was in love with you! I mean, c'mon, Master! I could tell, and I was _nine_!"

He heard Mace Windu's soft chuckle behind him and Anakin smiled briefly. However, he continued, "It's odd, but even though it was Master Jinn who actually got me off Tatooine, there was never any doubt in my mind. If I had to have another master, this time a Jedi master, then you were the only one I wanted. Even as the Council tested me, and I was afraid I wouldn't be taken into the Jedi Order, I could feel you waiting in the shadows, and I could feel your warmth. I was so surprised when I found out that Master Jinn wanted to be my master. I was grateful to him, of course, but. . ."

But the nine year old Anakin had found a sanctuary in the quiet, gentle but firm young knight. He realized very quickly that if Obi-Wan gave him instructions, they were to be obeyed. Before he was officially made Obi-Wan's padawan, there was but one time when Anakin didn't follow the instructions he was given. And the look of disappointment in Obi-Wan's eyes hurt him far more than any beating ever had.

Something he told his master now, murmuring, "That was the one thing that never failed to knock me down a few pegs, that '_I really expected better of you, Anakin_.' Everyone thought I was the Chosen One, some mystical being, but you treated me no differently than any other child. You were careful with me, because I had been a slave, but. . . I have never ever wanted another master. You need to know that, Master. I don't know about this other reality you saw, but you gotta know. . .if I ever broke your heart like that, I think I would die inside." As he spoke, another memory surfaced. . .his second time in the Jedi Council Chambers, the second time he had seen Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

_He stood in the middle of the Jedi High Council, more than a little nervous. . .yet excited too, as Master Yoda announced in his mangled syntax that Anakin would be trained. Master Jinn had asked if he would train the boy. Anakin had looked up, startled and a little worried. Master Jinn was nice and all, but he wanted Obi-Wan to be his master! The dark Master, who seemed so scary at first, responded, "__**No. Obi-Wan will be the boy's Master. It's obvious that a bond has been created between the two. . .and we will not deny the will of the Force**__."_

_Master Jinn had blanched, repeating, "__**Obi-Wan? But he's just a child himself! Anakin would do far better with another, more seasoned Master. He. .**__." Mace Windu merely leveled that dark gaze upon him, and Anakin swallowed hard. Obi-Wan's gentle grasp on his shoulders tightened just a bit. . .and Anakin sensed through their fledgling bond that Obi-Wan was trying to reassure him. The youngster wasn't afraid for himself. It was more a case of being afraid for Master Jinn. Anakin wanted Obi-Wan as his Master, but that didn't mean he wanted Master Jinn to get into trouble._

_The Councilor replied quietly, "__**He would do well with someone who sees him not as a prophecy come to life, but as a human child with terrible scars. And as I said, he has formed a bond with Obi-Wan. Yes, Knight Kenobi is very young, but so was your Master when he took you as his own padawan learner. But that may wait until the completion of your mission. Anakin, I hope you can forgive me. . .under normal circumstances, a child of your age would remain at the Temple. But the Force is quite clear. . .you are to accompany Knight Kenobi and Master Jinn to Naboo. When you return to Coruscant, you will become Knight Kenobi's padawan officially. In the meantime, I want you to listen to him very carefully. Do exactly what he tells you to do**__." Anakin nodded, awed by the man, and Mace Windu smiled at him gently, adding, "__**After you come back, you will meet your grandmaster. Go now. Until it's time to leave for Naboo, you should at least meet the other children of the Order**__." _

"And that's what I did. I didn't realize until much later that you had already realized that Padme and Queen Amidala were one and the same. You know, I still don't know if you figured it out or if Asajj told you. I suppose it doesn't matter. I was sad when I found out that Master Jinn was dead, but I was really scared when they told me that you were hurt. I thought I would lose you before our time together really started. Then I became a teenager and something of a brat, and every time I would start to lose sight of what you meant to me, to us, we came close to losing you. I promise, Master. I won't let anything happen to you. . .ever again. So you just rest. . .we'll take care of everything," Anakin said softly in the present. He squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder again, rose to his feet to kiss his Master's forehead lightly, then left the room. He had a lot to think about. . .and there was no doubt in his mind that Master Mace would look after Master Obi-Wan.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

She had gone to her favorite place to think after the twins were asleep in their respective beds, with Master Dooku watching over them both. Of course, for Asajj, 'thinking' also involved kicks, punches, and anything else that would have inflicted serious pain on a sentient being. However, right now, she truly wanted to destroy something, so the training salle it was. She set it as high as she could do so safely, then muttered, "You want to destroy my husband, Sidious? Then you'll have to come through me!"

With those words, Asajj began her practice. She had done it so many times, she probably could have done it without thinking, but that was why she programmed the droids to the minimum safety rating. She didn't want to do it without thinking, she wanted to be aware of the danger. As ever, Asajj danced along the edge of a knife, both reckless and careful. She needed this. . .but she couldn't afford to be _too_ reckless. Not with an injured husband and two small children. At the forefront of her mind, always, were her twins. From the moment Luke, and then Leia, were placed in her arms eighteen months earlier, Asajj's world shifted. It was the most clichéd thing she ever heard, but it was true. When she became a mother, her life changed. . .she changed. The enraged, nearly feral child whom Obi-Wan and Master Dooku rescued years earlier gave way to a venomously protective woman. There was .absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her twins. And that was why she had to go to Rattarak with Anakin.

She had to bring their father home to them, and. . .and she had to face her demons, as she did when she killed the monster who caused her such grief. He had recognized her, strangely enough. . .twelve years older, a grown woman instead of a child. . .and he had taunted her, first with the murders of her parents, then with the brutal murder of her first Master, then finally with a rather graphic description of the beatings he inflicted upon her husband. It was how she knew to check Obi-Wan for old injuries.

Yet, despite her fury toward this animal for what he had done to the people whom she had loved, Asajj hadn't killed him in anger or in hate. She couldn't afford to be that person any more. Her children deserved better from her than that. Instead, she killed him because he impeded their rescue of Obi-Wan, and to ensure he could never hurt another living being. . .for any reason. Looking back now, Asajj realized she felt no satisfaction with the kill. Only exhaustion and a relief that he could never lay a hand on Obi-Wan, or any other woman's husband again.

Yet, the mental and emotional damage to Obi-Wan remained to be seen, and that was what worried Asajj. She thought again about what Mace Windu told her about what he saw in his dream, and she shuddered. The galaxy that the Korun Master believed Obi-Wan had seen chilled her blood: she herself a near-Sith, driven to near-madness by the murders of her parents and her first Master, and no one there to catch her; Master Dooku unhinged by grief and rage over the loss of his former padawan; Anakin poisoned against those who loved him by Sidious and spending the rest of his life in that black monstrosity (on the other hand, the fact that he married Padme Amidala made her doubt Anakin's judgment. She wouldn't touch the fact that they would have been Luke and Leia's parents. That simply didn't bear thinking about).

She had the feeling that there was a great deal Mace didn't tell them, for whatever reason. There was a haunted look in his eyes when he told them about his dreams, something that went beyond the massacre of the Jedi. No. . .because he didn't tell them who Sidious was in those dreams, that twisted representation of their own reality. And that, in turn, led her to the idea that Mace believed Sidious was the same person in the real universe. He would tell Master Yoda first, before he told her, Master Dooku, or Anakin. . .because he would figure, quite rightly, that she and the other two would find him and kill Sidious. Which meant, Mace was up to something. Fine. Asajj was willing to trust Mace. That didn't help her. . .not with her fear for her husband's safety or with the recovery of his memory. Over the next few weeks, she would have to be careful. With a soft sigh, Asajj extinguished her lightsaber, running her hand through sweat-soaked blonde hair.

She had a sudden clear image in her mind, a memory from before Obi-Wan was taken from them_. It was the night of the twins' first birthday, and the excited children were finally asleep in their bed. Anakin had collapsed into his own bed hours earlier, utterly exhausted by playing 'flying baby' with both twins and too many other games to imagine. Asajj sat in front of her mirror, removing each of the braids in her long blonde hair, while Obi-Wan reclined in their bed. He lay on his side, head propped up with one hand, elbow resting on the mattress. And he was smiling._

_She loved his smile. Always had. Even when she first arrived at the Temple, even when she would fly into uncontrollable rages, she had loved his smile. Many would have scoffed if she repeated such a sentiment to them, but Obi-Wan's smile made her feel safe. Warm. Protected. Safe. It was one reason she accepted the tentative offer of friendship from Bant Eerin. Because Obi-Wan always smiled when he saw the two of them together, and that was reason enough for Asajj to spend time with the Mon Calamari healer. At least at first. . .later, it was because she genuinely liked Bant._

_As she finished unbraiding her hair, then began brushing out the long blonde waves, Obi-Wan shifted to his back, one arm still tucked behind his head. . .but his eyes never left Asajj. She felt a thrill run through her. When she became pregnant with the twins, she found herself weeping for no good reason. It became worse as her body began to change. Asajj feared Obi-Wan would no longer find her attractive as her waist expanded. She should have had more faith in him. To him, she was always beautiful. . .even when she was half-asleep, nursing one or both of the twins._

_Strange. She loved him so much, and yet was so terribly insecure in his love for her. At one point during her pregnancy, driven by hormones and her awful insecurity, Asajj had lashed out at Obi-Wan, accusing him of looking too long at a woman, a Jedi, at someone who still had her figure. Many months later, Asajj closed her eyes in shame, remembering how badly she hurt him with that accusation. He hadn't needed to say anything. The pain in his eyes shattered her heart, and she threw herself into his arms, begging his forgiveness. He always gave it, of course. Always. Even when she didn't deserve it. Especially when she didn't deserve it._

_Asajj left her mirror and returned to the bed, reaching out to caress his silky hair. He merely smiled up at her, driving that shame and guilt further into her heart. He trusted her. For such a long time, he fought against his growing feelings for her, fearing that they were inappropriate because she was so much younger (a grand total of ten years, how terrible) than he was and then because she was his sister for all intents and purposes. And yet she, who had loved him for so very long. . .trusted him less. And that never failed to drive a vibroblade into her heart. She leaned forward and kissed him very softly on the lips, running both hands through his hair. He moaned against her lips and Asajj sat down on the bed, then swung one knee to the other side of his hips so that she straddled him. She slid both hands through his hair, stroking it back from his forehead as she kissed him again. Obi-Wan's arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. . ._

Six months later, Asajj opened her eyes once more, not surprised at all to find tears sliding down her face. A glance at her chronometer told her that she had been in here for more than an hour. She realized one other thing. She wanted her husband. Yes, she knew that he would likely not recognize her as his wife, but that didn't matter. She wanted to be with her husband right now. And she knew that Anakin would have no problem sharing his time with Obi-Wan with her.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The final member of the triumvirate was sitting in Obi-Wan and Asajj Kenobi's quarters, the twins nestled against his chest. They woke up earlier in tears, and Yan Dooku sensed that his former padawan (the mother of the twins) was working out her frustration and anger in the training salles. Which was good. It kept her from leaving some oily diplomat in a world of hurt if (when) he put his hands/tentacles/whatever in a place where they didn't belong. That had been known to happen, and usually, the Jedi managed to avoid too much trouble because the same diplomat had been pawing other women all night long. . .so they were more than willing to back up Asajj. The fact that it was a Jedi who finally put Ambassador Whoever in his place made it all the sweeter.

The less pleasant aspect, of course, was that Luke and Leia woke up in tears. They were already miserable because of the muted bond with their father. They really needed their mother right now. . .but Asajj had to get her own rage under control before she could be the mother they needed her to be. Thus, Yan had one twin in each arm. . .but truthfully, he gained as much comfort from the contact as they did. Right now, they were snuffling against his chest as he rubbed their backs soothingly.

He was denied this chance with his own child. In fact, when a blushing Obi-Wan and a radiant Asajj told him about her pregnancy with the twins, that was the second thing he thought, after embracing the pair joyfully. His padawans were giving him yet another gift, the chance to enjoy even the less attractive aspects of parenthood. It was one thing he always regretted. Yes, changing diapers could be unpleasant (to say the least), but Yan also enjoyed the potential it gave him for blackmail down the road. On the other hand, such situations had a nasty tendency to backfire.

As he found out himself the hard way, repeatedly over the last twenty-plus years, since taking Obi-Wan as his padawan. Yan sighed quietly, thinking of those situations. He swore to himself, countless times over the last six months, that he would avoid a situation that resulted in Obi-Wan's embarrassment, humiliation, or pain. Strong words, and sentiments he expressed in the past, but he meant to keep his word this time. Anakin felt guilty about the times he screamed, 'I HATE YOU' at his Master for this reason or that, Asajj felt guilty for the times when she lashed out at him. . .and Yan had his own guilt to shoulder. The only innocents were the children in his arms.

Yan kissed the tops of the twins' heads. Obi-Wan had returned to them. . .not completely whole, perhaps, but he was here. He had awakened. He had no memory of his relationships with Yan or Asajj, and a twisted memory of his relationship with Anakin. Yan whispered to the miserable twins, "Even if he never remembers everything, my little ones, we'll create new memories for him. Perhaps this is a good thing. There are so many memories I wish he didn't have."

One such memory came from the early days of his apprenticeship to Yan. . .in fact, the morning after the Council blessed the bond between Master and Padawan, giving man's approval to what the Force had chosen. His relationship to his new padawan was different than those he shared with padawans and students in the past. He was more affectionate with Obi-Wan, over the bond and in person. He told himself he was turning into a maudlin old man, but he discovered that he enjoyed the warmth that spread through him when Obi-Wan flashed his smile, after Yan squeezed his shoulder or ran his hand over the bristles of his padawan haircut. Not surprisingly, his relationship with his new padawan caused more than a few problems.

His bond with Qui-Gon had been severed at the younger man's Knighting, and whatever warm feelings remained between them were shattered when Yan took Obi-Wan as his padawan. Yan hadn't known that Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan as his own apprentice. In truth, since the full story about Telos emerged, his former padawan had been on a probation with the Council, which meant he wasn't allowed to take another apprentice. That didn't stop Qui-Gon from confronting him as soon as he and Obi-Wan stepped out of their apartment on their first full day together.

_The Force warned him that something approached. . .however, he never would have guessed that Qui-Gon would be it. Or that he would confront him in front of his twelve year old apprentice. As soon as he saw the fury in the younger man's eyes, Yan swept Obi-Wan behind him protectively, shielding him despite Obi-Wan's struggles. Qui-Gon railed, heedless of the stares they were attracting in the hall,_ "_**You took him from me! He could have saved me, and you took him from me**__!"_

"_**He is a twelve year old boy, Qui-Gon. . .it's the responsibility of a master to protect and teach his padawan, not to be saved by him**__," Yan had replied quietly, and felt Obi-Wan trembling through the bond. Angling his body just so, Yan put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders and drew him close to his body protectively. His padawan responded by wrapping his arms around Yan's waist, peering up at the man who had wished to be his Master. Yan added, "__**The Force chose him for me, and me for him. I raised you to listen to the Force, padawan, and while I am sorry that you were disappointed, you must let go**__."_

_He would have said more, but Mace Windu appeared at that moment. . .supposed to speak with Obi-Wan about his new classes, but Yan would remain eternally convinced that the young Councilor sensed something, and wished to prevent the confrontation from becoming worse. In some respects, it was already too late. . .it was too late the moment Yan put a protective arm around his padawan, showing Obi-Wan more affection than he ever showed Qui-Gon; and it was too late the moment Yan surrendered to the will of the Force and took Obi-Wan as his padawan._

_His relationship with Qui-Gon never truly recovered, though his first padawan was civil enough when he asked for Obi-Wan as his partner on the Naboo mission. It wasn't actually necessary, as Obi-Wan was a Knight and the Council had given the mission to him and to Qui-Gon. However, it was Qui-Gon's way of making peace with Yan. The older Master hadn't really wanted Obi-Wan to go. . .he was experiencing one of the young man's infamous 'bad feelings' about the entire mission. However, Mace reminded him that Asajj was undercover on Naboo, trapped there by the Trade Federation. At that point, Yan gave his blessing and told both of his former padawans to be careful._

_Less than a week later, he was informed that Qui-Gon was dead. . .Obi-Wan was badly injured. . .Asajj was fine, but worried sick about Obi-Wan's condition. Yan really wasn't told much about how Qui-Gon died or how Obi-Wan was injured. When the pair left the second time for Naboo, Anakin in tow, Yan was still contagious, but Obi-Wan informed him that he would have a grandpadawan before the week was out. With Qui-Gon's death and Obi-Wan's condition, Mace believed Yan should meet Anakin. Obi-Wan would need him, and so would Anakin. And Asajj was beside herself. . .according to Obi-Wan, when he was strong enough to stay awake for more than a few minutes, Qui-Gon's death brought memories back for Yan's padawan, memories of her first Master's death. It would take some time before Asajj could bear to let Obi-Wan out of her sight for more than a week, and the same amount of time before she could bear to let Yan out of her sight for more than an hour if they weren't on a mission. _

The beeping of his comlink drew Yan's attention back to the present. Unwilling to move with the twins in his arms, Yan used the Force to draw the comlink to him. The call was coming from Mace. . .Obi-Wan was waking up, and Mace thought it would be a good idea if Yan was there to greet him this time. There was a brief pause, then Mace added, "I think it would be for the best if you told Obi-Wan personally that you're his Master. . .former Master." Yan couldn't help frowning, and though Mace couldn't see him, there was a very good reason he was a Council member. The younger man added, "Remember, nothing is as he remembers it."

Now he understood and told his friend, "I'll be there in five minutes. . .Asajj is still in the training salle and Anakin's probably joined her by now. I hope you don't mind watching the twins." He grinned at the snort that answered him. As Anakin might say, 'yeah, right.' Mace adored both children and the adoration was completely mutual. It was rather disconcerting to see the Councilor usually described as 'dour' making eyes and generally acting silly for a pair of toddlers. . .but it was something he saw on a regular basis. The link was broken and he told the now-wide awake twins, "Shall we go see your father, my little ones? I think we shall!"


	4. Ask the Questions, Find the Answers

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for their patience. Things recently went haywire at work, and that did a serious number on my muses. In this chapter, we start learning answers to certain questions. . .while new questions are raised, and I continue to turn Star Wars canon (EU and otherwise) on its head. For anyone who isn't familiar with my stories, one of my most favorite things to do as a writer is completely shake things up. It's more fun that way. I wish I could tell you that I'll have another chapter up soon, but there's just no way to know when the next chapter will be ready. Especially when the muses are being scattershot. In any event, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. . .as for myself, I'm leaving for Georgia tomorrow for the weekend!

Chapter Three

Ask the Questions, Find the Answers

He made his way down the steps of the dungeon, almost whistling at the damage caused by just two Jedi. While the man had little love for the Jedi, he had even less for the dead man now lying at his feet. In the early weeks of the Jedi's captivity, there were many times when the living man found himself restraining the young man while the dead outlaw beat him. It wasn't that he had any liking for Jedi, but there was no honor in restraining an opponent. Fighting was one thing, but beatings such as the ones he witnessed were quite another.

In addition, the Jedi protected his son. . .for reasons he still didn't know, still didn't understand. What he did understand was that the actions made him indebted to the Jedi, something he didn't like at all. But there was nothing for it. He paid his debts. And speaking of his son. . .the boy was already inside the room where the Jedi was kept for those last several months. He shook his head. . .the boy was just like his mother, always curious. He was grateful that it hadn't gotten them both killed yet.

"Dad, come look at this!" the boy called. Again, the man shook his head, but this time, an affectionate smile touched his lips. The boy was insatiably curious, but he couldn't imagine his life without him. He entered the room cautiously, releasing a small breath of relief. As he hoped, the Jedi no longer lay on the slab, unconscious and tortured by visions only he could see. Once more, he shuddered. He should have never taken this job. . .it was a bad business, from start to finish.

"Obi-Wan got away safely! Look at these burns, the Jedi must have come for him, Dad!" the boy exclaimed, almost chattering with excitement. The hard man allowed himself the luxury of ruffling his son's hair before he began examining the burns that drew the boy's attention. Yes, they did come from a lightsaber. . .of that, there was no doubt. Taken by itself, he would have been cautious in assuming the Jedi came for their missing Knight, but add to that the very dead man outside, he was sure his son was right.

"Looks that way, son. All right. I want you to get back to the ship. . .I'll be along, just as soon as I reprogram the computer. If Sidious comes back, there's a chance he'll realize we sent that distress signal to the Jedi. . .and if that happens, he'll kill us both," the man warned. The boy nodded, looking worried, but did as he was instructed. The father turned back to the console. Less than a week earlier, he stood here and sent out a distress signal, boosted by the power of his own ship. Now, he had to make sure that signal never reached the attention of Sidious, assuming it wasn't too late.

It was possible that it _was_ too late, but he didn't think so. If it was too late, then the young Jedi who had been tortured and beaten here, who had shielded an unknown young boy with his own body and showed him such kindness. . .would now be dead. If Sidious knew about the distress call, his first priority would have been to kill the Jedi. . .and the second, to kill those who betrayed him. The dark-haired man sent that distress signal because as much as he despised the Jedi, he despised his former partner even more. . .and far more than that, he despised being used. Sidious was using him and his son, he was sure of it. Perhaps even meant for them both to die at the end of this mess, once he no longer had use for them.

The process of erasing the logs took no more than five minutes, but he wanted to make sure the job was thorough. He liked being thorough, it was part of what made him so good at his job. Then again, maybe it was time for him to get out of this business, make a new life for himself. And again, he murmured, "A bad business, this was, from start to finish. I should have never gotten involved in this, should have never let my boy near that Jedi." But he had, and he did, and now he had to live with the consequences. However, there was still the promise of damage control.

As the last of the logs were revealed, and he was certain they wouldn't betray him, he prepared to leave. It was so odd, to both despise and owe someone. The Jedi was still a child when the dark-haired man's people were all but wiped out. . .just a few years older than his own boy. This Jedi, who shielded his son with his own body, and received several broken ribs and internal bruising because of his compassion. At that point, he should have killed the outlaw himself, then taken himself, his son, and Jedi far away from this place. Or just killed the Jedi himself. It occurred to him more than once, but he couldn't do that to his son. Not after the Jedi was hurt so badly while protecting the boy. His son had inherited his mother's curiosity, and her empathy. . . two very bad attributes in their line of work.

But it was that curiosity and that empathy which saved his son, at the same time. It was that curiosity and that empathy which led him to reach out to the Jedi. . .who in turn risked his life to save a ten year old boy he didn't know. And that was why he hadn't killed the Jedi. . .because he was the father of twins. While he was trying to provide for his son, the Jedi was trying to make the galaxy safer for his twins. That, he knew, was why the Jedi had protected his son from that beating after the outlaw caught his boy trying to sneak food to the Jedi. Maybe he even wanted to make up for his Master's part in the Battle of Galidraan. But that was all speculation, and he was just a simple bounty hunter, trying to make his way in the galaxy, for himself and for his son.

Jango Fett raised his blaster, and fired a single shot into the machine that tortured an innocent man. Had he and Obi-Wan Kenobi met under different circumstances, they might have killed each other. But because Sidious wanted Kenobi's apprentice alone and vulnerable, to facilitate the young man's fall, Jango instead found himself saving the Jedi's life. But his debt to him wasn't yet paid. For now, however, he had to return to the ship. . .Boba would be worried about him.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

It had been Asajj's original plan to return to her quarters, shower, and then head to her husband's room in the Healer's Wing. However, she didn't even get halfway to her quarters before her brother intercepted her, grabbed her closest wrist, and almost literally dragged her back to the training salles. Not a word was said, but Asajj understood anyhow. Anakin's facial expression made words and explanations totally unnecessary. And for those who couldn't see his face, the way the Force swirled around Anakin warned anyone to stay away.

With that gift that the very young sometimes had, Luke called him 'stormy Ani' when the padawan reached this state, and that was probably the most accurate description she heard. Her little brother was struggling with not only with what was done to Obi-Wan, but also his own reaction. More to the point, he was caught between his desire to take care of Obi-Wan, his need for reassurance, and the almost physical need to find Sidious and hurt him. Badly.

What wasn't as clear to Asajj was what, exactly, triggered this. Obi-Wan's 'amnesia,' for lack of a better word was certainly a large part of it, as well as the obvious hell he was put through during his captivity. That would be hard for Anakin, protective Anakin, to handle. However, while they were all upset right now, she had thought he was dealing with it. Evidently, he was getting better about masking his emotions. Either way, right now, he needed this. He needed to work out his frustration, needed to go up against someone who could match him, possible even best him. Her former Master was taking care of her husband and children, and someone needed to take care of Anakin.

Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan would be doing that, but right now, he couldn't. Shmi was on Tatooine, helping with her and Cliegg's first grandchild, Vashti. She would come immediately, but really, her Tatooine family needed her more right now than Anakin did. So it fell to her, and Asajj was utterly determined not to fail her family. Moreover, she couldn't allow Anakin near her children until he got this out of his system. Asajj's hearing was almost permanently damaged after the last time a highly-distressed Anakin spent time with Luke and Leia.

So to spare her children's nerves and her own hearing, she stood opposite her brother in the training salle, quietly watching as he prowled back and forth. While she would have never said so, his behavior right now reminded her rather strongly her of caged animals she had seen. Asajj held her tongue, knowing that Anakin would strike when he was ready. At the moment, the youngster was trying to focus. His mood was infecting her, sending adrenaline flowing through her body, and she wanted to fight now as well (again), but someone had to be the adult at the moment. And she was that lucky someone. . .she had the strength and the will to do so.

Anakin stalked away from her, growling under his breath. Asajj tensed, knowing it would be very soon now. She was right. . .as soon as she thumbed on her lightsaber, as soon as the distinctive snap-hiss could be heard, Anakin acted. His own 'saber was ignited, he did a back flip to face her, and their duel began. Asajj allowed herself to slide into the Force, meeting each thrust and strike with the Soresu she learned from Obi-Wan. It was a form that was perfect for her gentle husband. Mace often said that Obi-Wan was the stone in the harbor that the water crashed upon. She hadn't understood what he meant until she went to Naboo for her first (and thankfully, last) undercover assignment.

But right now, he was not that rock. He was frightened and confused, with no hint of the strength that they had all known and come to rely upon. There was no way he could possibly be anything else. Now they had to be strong for him, and it was already taking its toll. In the long months they searched for him, they had that belief, that certainty, that he was still alive. They could cling to that, and to each other. Now, he was home and he was safe (mostly), but now he needed them to be strong. Anakin in particular felt adrift. He had seen Obi-Wan injured before, of course. They all had. The injuries he sustained on Naboo during the fight with the Zabrak came immediately to mind.

But he had never seen him so. . .well, like this. None of them had. But for the first time since leaving his mother at the age of nine, Anakin was seeing just how fragile his master could truly be. The next few weeks and months would be difficult for all of them, but Anakin would find it especially hard. Not just as a former slave, but his mother's brush with death a few years earlier hit him hard. After everything they went through as slaves, to have her nearly die at the hands of Tusken raiders as a free woman. . .and that wasn't even the worst part of it. At first, it was as if something had broken in her, and that quiet, loving, steady presence that helped to keep Anakin stable flickered and nearly went out.

Asajj, who lost her own mother at a young age, had done her best for her little brother. They all had. . .Cliegg, Owen and Owen's sweet (then) fiancée Beru. But until Shmi Skywalker Lars began to regain her spirit as well as her health, the shadows didn't leave Anakin's eyes. (The fact that the entire excursion eventually caused a terrible argument between Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't help, either) Remembering Anakin's despondency during the weeks that followed, she feared history would repeat itself. Like Shmi, Obi-Wan was one of the pillars of Anakin's existence. He had returned to them, and physically, he was in better condition than Shmi. But he didn't recognize this reality, and that was the part that frightened them all.

Asajj shut off the corner of her mind that wasn't focused on their match and returned her full attention to Anakin. He was tiring, and moisture ran down his face. Whether it was sweat or tears, it was hard to say. But he wouldn't last much longer. . . which was why she had chosen Soresu. It tended to wear down one's opponents. Anakin's blows became wilder and more erratic, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral grimace. Asajj 's instinct about her brother's performance in their match was borne out a few minutes later, when Anakin's lightsaber winked out and he fell to his knees, gasping. Asajj turned off her own saber, clipped it back to her belt, and then knelt in front of Anakin. He gave a low sob and threw himself into her arms.

She held him tightly, knowing that she would obtain her own release in tears later. And Asajj _would_ need to cry, after seeing her husband. But right now, Anakin needed her to be strong. She tightened her arms around him yet again, running her hand over the bristles of his padawan haircut to stroke the back of his neck. She was relieved her Master was taking care of the twins. When this was all over, she was taking Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Dooku on a long, _long_ vacation. Her poor Obi-Wan had earned it, and so had the rest of their family!

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help him, Asajj," Anakin choked out, "I don't know what he needs me to do! He looks at me, and I see relief and happiness that I'm here, and I'm okay, but I see fear, too. He's afraid, Asajj, and it hurts to see him looking at me with so much fear in his eyes. He's afraid for me, and he's afraid of me. He's afraid that I'm going to fall again, and I don't know how to reassure him! That's. . .I'm afraid, too, Asajj. I'm afraid of what I'll do to Sidious when we find him! He hurt Master, he hurt him so badly, and I don't know what to do to make him better!"

The blonde Knight closed her eyes, holding Anakin tightly as his words ended on a wail. She really didn't know what else to do right now. There were no easy answers here. As Asajj knew all too well, what Obi-Wan needed right now, more than anything, was something Anakin found hardest to give: patience. After hearing about what Obi-Wan had seen (no doubt why Mace had told them in the first place), it would take him time to realize that this reality was. . . well, for lack of a better word, 'real.' She said softly, soothing him as best she could with her hands and her words, "I know how hard being patient is for you, Anakin. . .but that's the best thing you can do for him right now. He needs you to give him time to adjust. And he needs you to love him. It may take time for him to remember, really remember, but in the meantime, we give him new memories, to replace the ones Sidious created for him."

"Of course I love him! Even when I was being a rate-A Sithling brat, I've always loved him!" Anakin cried out, his arms tightening around Asajj almost convulsively. She knew that. And so did Obi-Wan. But what was becoming more and more clear was, that wasn't the point. Anakin hadn't yet realized it (although he was starting to see the outlines, it seemed), but it was entirely possible they would need to completely rebuild their relationships with Obi-Wan. . .from the ground up. All of them, except Luke and Leia. But even that knowledge had its silver lining, even that possibility held hope, and this was something she shared with Anakin.

"He may never remember us, Anakin. . .the real us. The slightly bratty apprentice who adores him, the wife who is probably only on the Light Side because of him, the Master whom he saved. But we can give him new memories, like I said. Even if he doesn't remember the good things, he also won't remember the bad things. . .you screaming him at him that you hated him after we came back from Tatooine; the times I punched and kicked and attacked him because of the emptiness I felt inside. I don't know about you, but I hope he never remembers those things," Asajj answered.

"I. . .I hadn't thought about that," Anakin whispered, "I don't want him to remember how stupid I was. I wasn't even really mad at him, I was mad at myself. I was mad at myself, and I hurt him because of that." Asajj released a silent sigh of relief. She could feel the Force around him calming. His signature in the Force wasn't nearly as stormy as it had been. She gave him a little hug, and Anakin sighed, "I'm sorry. I've been a selfish jerk, only thinking about how scared I am. I hadn't thought about how you were feeling."

Asajj smiled, relaxing ever so slightly, and replied, "I'm scared and angry, and worried. But I keep telling myself that we have him back. We have Obi-Wan back, and we're going to take care of him. You said it yourself, on Rattarak, Niki. He always takes care of us, and now, it's our turn to take care of him. Even Luke and Leia will take care of him, in their own baby way. He's going to come back to us, sooner or later. Maybe he'll never totally be the Obi-Wan we remember from before, but he will come back to us, and we will put our family back together again. You know I don't make many promises. . .but that, I can promise you. Our family _will_ be whole once more."

Anakin gave her a weak smile, and Asajj added with an almost evil grin, "And when Obi-Wan becomes more like his old self, then we can both chide you for having the bad taste in the other timeline to fall in love with the likes of Padme Amidala. I mean, c'mon, Anakin, I know you're young, but that's pathetic!" That surprised a true laugh out of him, and Asajj hugged him again.

"Hey, I was nine years old! How old were you when you fell in love with Master?" Anakin protested as Asajj rose to her feet and helped him up. Asajj just smirked, quietly pleased that he was reaching the point where he could return her teasing. And now, it was time for them to return to Obi-Wan. He would have need of them soon, she sensed.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan's return had a restorative effect on the Jedi currently at the Temple, something Yan Dooku noticed as he strode through the corridors with Luke in one arm and Leia in the other. Either that or they were simply relieved that Anakin was no longer storming around, and that Asajj was actually smiling again. Either way, the younglings he encountered were practically skipping with delight, the initiates seemed just as thrilled, and more than a few padawans were beaming. Yan could only smile back in relief and joy. Not just because Obi-Wan was home, but also because none of the Jedi whom he encountered trying to stop him for a conversation.

Then again, they probably deduced that he was on his way to see Obi-Wan, especially with the twins in his arms. As he strode down the halls, he reminded himself of everything he had to say or not say. His boy would be quite confused, and he had to remember that. He had to be patient with him. The trouble was, being patient with Obi-Wan was never an issue. Being patient with himself was another story. As he reached the Healer's Wing, he was somewhat surprised to see neither Asajj nor Anakin beside Obi-Wan's bed. Instead, Mace Windu sat there, reading a holopad and glancing at Obi-Wan every few minutes. The young man himself was resting quietly. Leia breathed, "Daddy? Daddy wake up?" Mace looked up and smiled, holding his hands out to the little girl. Yan swung the child over to his friend, making Leia squeal with laughter.

Obi-Wan groaned a little, shifting on the bed, and Yan turned in time to see the boy's eyes open. That was all it took for him to forget all of his resolutions. He beamed, murmuring, "It's good to see you awake, child." Obi-Wan blinked, but smiled faintly. Yan deposited Luke in Mace's free arm, and then knelt beside his padawan, gently stroking his hair back from his forehead. Obi-Wan stared up at him in surprise and Yan mentally kicked himself. Foolish old man! He was relieved to find there was only surprise in the younger man's expression, not alarm.

The older Jedi turned to look at the Council member. Mace very carefully avoided his eyes, and Yan sighed. As Obi-Wan's former Master, this was his responsibility. He said as much to Yoda, and that was as true now as when they came back from Rattarak. Yan Dooku had never shirked his responsibility to any of his padawans, and he wouldn't start now. He just hoped Mace didn't say something to Yoda. That reminded him. . .he had to find out where his former mentor was. Obi-Wan was dear to him as well. Unless Yoda was trying to give Obi-Wan's immediate family the room he believed they needed.

Well, they would worry about that later. He turned back to the young man and smiled at him reassuringly, making sure to pull the blanket up around his shoulders. The small gesture gave him time to think, to work out what he meant to say. Yan finally said quietly, "I can't begin to imagine how confused you must be, child. Mace told us a little of what you saw, in that other timeline. Myself, Anakin, and Asajj, all Sith or Sith hopefuls. Becoming a Knight in such a heart-wrenching way. There is so much you need to know. But the first, and most important thing you need to remember, padawan, is to be patient with yourself." Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he mouthed, 'padawan?' Too late, Yan remembered that in Mace's Visions the other timeline, he was Obi-Wan's grandmaster, instead of his Master.

But it was too late to take the words back, and he really didn't want to. Great stars, this was becoming complicated! Yan forged ahead, telling the young man, "Yes, child. . .you're my padawan. I took you as my padawan learner a few months after your twelfth birthday. It was, quite possibly, the wisest thing I've ever done. And even after you were knighted, twelve years ago, you have remained my beloved apprentice and dearest friend." Obi-Wan started to speak, swallowed hard, and tried again. Yan waited patiently, knowing how it was sometimes difficult for Obi-Wan to ask such questions. It took several attempts before he could push the words out.

At last, he whispered, "Just after my twelfth birthday? I. . .I never went to Bandomeer, to the AgriCorps?" To the AgriCorps? That was disbanded more than thirty years earlier! Why in the galaxy. . . And Yan realized he made the same mistake, again. They would have to be careful about that. The boy wasn't thinking in terms of the true reality, but what he had seen in Mace's dreams. Of course he was, that was the 'reality' he thought he knew. They were making the assumption that Obi-Wan had seen Mace's dreams, but given the Councilor's statements about Obi-Wan's reactions when he first woke up, Yan thought it was a reasonable assumption to make.

That was why he said now, "No, padawan, you never went to the AgriCorps. That Corps. . .indeed, all of the Corps except the Exploration Corps. . .was disbanded a little over thirty years ago, when it was realized that rejected initiates were entirely too vulnerable to the Dark Side. And I would have never allowed that to be your fate. I knew, from the moment I saw you, Obi-Wan, that you were meant to be my padawan." He thought, for a short time, that a man in his fifties had no business taking a new padawan and that the boy would be better served with a younger master. But the will of the Force was clear. Besides, Yoda was centuries old, and he had many students.

"Have. . .has there ever been a time when I failed you?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Failed him? Where in the galaxy was he getting these ideas? Yan had thought earlier that he knew just what he, Asajj, and Anakin were up against. It was only now that he was starting to realize the truth. . .he actually had no idea. _They_ had no idea. But he had to comprehend it quickly. His padawan's sanity might well depend on it. Even so, even with that understanding, Yan struggled to speak. At last, he picked up Obi-Wan's hand from where it rested on the sheets, holding it tightly. When he finally had a handle on his emotions, Yan looked at his padawan, staring firmly into his eyes.

He said softly, "There has never been a time, Obi-Wan Kenobi, when you've failed me. There has never been a time when you've disappointed me. You haven't been the perfect padawan, and there might have been times when your performance wasn't quite what I was expecting, but I have never expected perfection. You've always done your best, and whether I praised your successes or corrected your mistakes, you've always striven to be better. And I couldn't ask for a better padawan." Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he blinked rapidly, as if to blink back tears. Yan pressed his free hand to his former student's cheek and whispered, "You have only ever been a blessing to me."

"What. . .what about when I left the Jedi on Melida/Daan?" Obi-Wan stammered. Only Yan's lifetime of training as a Jedi kept him from gaping at his former padawan in absolute shock. Left the Jedi? Melida/Daan? What did the boy mean? His hand tightened around Obi-Wan's, almost reflexively. Every time he thought he had a handle on what Obi-Wan thought he remembered, the boy threw him for another loop. In his mind's eye, he could see a young boy, staring up at him with an almost desperate expression. . .could hear that boy tell him urgently, _They need help, Master_! Yan shook himself and refocused his attention on the young man in front of him, that little boy now all grown up. Realigning Obi-Wan's memories could very well take years. For now, he would remember the advice of his first padawan, and focus on this moment.

He replied, "You never left the Jedi on Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan. I do not know how it played out in that other reality you saw, but you did not want to leave the Young to fight alone, and I was _not_ about to leave you alone. Master Tahl was injured, so Qui-Gon took her and Bant to the ship. You and I remained behind, and continued our work. Tragically, neither of us could save Cerasi, but that was not your fault, child. It was never your fault. The ship returned shortly after Cerasi's death, at Tahl's insistence. We did have some trouble when we returned to the Temple, because some people received the mistaken impression that you left the Jedi, but Tahl and I quickly put things to rights." Something from which he derived a great deal of pleasure. . .and so did Tahl.

A glance at his former padawan told him that the poor boy was quite close to going into shock. Obi-Wan tried repeatedly to say something, and failed miserably. Yan finally placed a gentle finger against his lips, saying softly, "You don't need to say anything. There is so much you need to know. I can't pretend to know what you saw, but here are the most important things. You have a Master who loves you without reservation; a padawan who would no more turn to the Dark Side than he would fall in love with the child-Senator; so very many friends who are so glad you're home; and. . .and you're half the reason Asajj Ventress is a respected Knight. She most likely will never be a Master, but I doubt that matters a great deal to her."

"Yan. . .you should tell him the rest of it. He needs to hear it from you," Mace said quietly. Did he? Mace repeated, "He needs to know the rest of the story about Asajj. It won't occur to her not to tell him." Yan closed his eyes, realizing his friend was right. Asajj would want to spend time with her husband, just as Luke and Leia wanted to spend time with their father. They had done without him for six months, they had missed him terribly, and. . . Yan's hands tightened around Obi-Wan's.

"Gr. . .Master. . .those children? Who are they?" Obi-Wan asked hesitantly, looking at the twin toddlers in Mace's arms. Yan found he was almost grateful for his former padawan's question, as it distracted him from the sticky point of explaining Obi-Wan's relationship with Asajj. It might also provide a lead-in to that particular conversation. Surprisingly enough, the twins hadn't made a noise yet. They just stared at Obi-Wan with big, anxious eyes. Yan couldn't speak. Obi-Wan added, "And Mace. . .you said something about Asajj. . .what about her? What do I need to know about her? Please. . . you can't say something like that and then expect me to ignore it!" The confusion and pain in his padawan's voice would have broken Yan's heart, if he hadn't already known about Mace's dreams.

He squeezed Obi-Wan's hand and said quietly, "You probably realized, child, that the no-attachment rule is void. It was. . .removed, more than thirty years ago, after a badly-injured Master recovered from nearly-fatal wounds. This Master was intimate with a woman, and together, they created a child. That child was placed in the crèche, where he remained for the next six months. Then the Master, the father, was nearly killed on what should have been a routine mission. He _would_ have died, if a brave little padawan hadn't gone to the crèche and retrieved the infant boy, then carried him to the Healer's Wing, placing him beside his father."

"That day," Mace said softly, "the rules began to. . .change. The Master's love for, his attachment to, his son saved his life. The Council began to rethink a great many things. By the time Asajj and Anakin came to us, the Order had changed greatly. What your Master is trying to tell you is, these children I have in my lap. . .are your son and daughter." Yan shot his friend a grateful look, knowing fully well that he would pay for it later. That was fine. He would be more than happy to pay.

"My. . .my children? How old are they, what are their names. . .who is their mother?" Obi-Wan asked, the words rushing out. Mace rose to his feet, holding the twins in front of him, and moved closer to the bed. Yan watched his padawan's face, rather than his friend's progression. Mace eased Luke onto the bed first, and the little boy immediately crawled to his father, throwing both arms around his neck. Obi-Wan stabilized him with a careful, protective arm around his small body, breathing, "Luke?"

The toddler pulled back from hugging his father and pressed both hands to his cheeks, exclaiming, "Daddy!" Though Obi-Wan was clearly in shock, Yan noted that as he always did when Luke pressed his tiny hands to his father's cheeks, Obi-Wan turned his head ever so slightly to kiss the palm of his son's hand. He might not have a conscious memory of his children. . .but there was a part of him which did remember. With a gentle smile, Mace settled Leia on the bed and the little girl followed her brother's lead, crawling up her father's legs to cuddle against his chest.

"And Leia? They. . .they're mine?" their father breathed. He brushed a gentle kiss to the top of Leia's head, his arms tightening around them both. Yan simply watched, mentally committing this picture to his memory. He learned the hard way, half-believing for months that his padawan was lost to him, just how quickly a person could lose what mattered most to him or her. If he was to lose Obi-Wan again (Force forbid), he wanted to have this memory. But Yan would make sure they wouldn't lose Obi-Wan ever again.

"They are both yours, and they adore you. It was because of Luke, and a strange transmission, that we found you at all. Luke's dreams about Rattarak pointed us in the right direct, but it was the transmission that convinced the Council that Luke's dreams were far more important than a little boy's wish to have his father home. I have no idea who sent that transmission, but I owe them a debt of gratitude I can never repay. Asajj and Anakin went to Rattarak and rescued you. That was a few days ago. You have spent the time since then sleeping for the most part. I know you woke up earlier, when Anakin was in here. I think he has slept very little for the last few weeks, ever since Luke's dreams started. The hint of a possibility that we might find you. . .the last six months have been terrible for the poor boy. For all of us," Yan replied.

"Anakin never married Padme. . .Luke and Leia are my children. . .you are my Master, rather than my grandmaster. Is. . .is Master Qui-Gon dead? Anakin was found on Tatooine, yes?" Obi-Wan asked. Yan nodded, noting that he hadn't asked about Luke and Leia's mother again yet. That was good. His poor child had received so many shocks already, and he had only truly awakened today. For some reason, he had the feeling that the revelation about Asajj might be a little too much for him.

"Yes, you and Qui-Gon found Anakin on Tatooine, a little over ten years ago. I know Qui-Gon wanted to train Anakin, just as he wanted to train you, but a bond immediately formed between you boys. Qui-Gon died on Naboo during a duel with a Sith, whom you eventually killed. You, however, were seriously injured during the duel, and for several days, we were afraid we would lose you. Asajj was undercover as one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens and she contacted me whenever she could," Yan explained. Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and Yan continued with a smile, "She was quite pleased to wash that dark dye out of her hair."

"What. . .color is her hair naturally?" Obi-Wan asked slowly, kissing the top of Luke's head. He was frowning in confusion, as if he was trying to work something out. By now, Yan knew every expression. . .he knew when Obi-Wan was confused because something made no sense, and he knew when he was confused because of conflicting information. This was the latter sort of expression. The trouble was, Yan had no idea what was causing the conflict of information. And Mace, damn him, was absolutely silent.

"Blonde. Pale blonde, which she usually wears in multiple braids. She decided she liked the padawan braid so much, she would wear her hair in multiple braids," Yan explained, surprising a laugh out of the young man. The elder Jedi rejoiced in the sound. It was so good to hear it again. After a moment, he continued, "She was a prickly little thing, in the beginning. She still can be, but that has been softened by love. Asajj can still be venomous, but it is usually protecting someone she loves. On occasion, she is venomous toward her loved ones, but usually, that comes from fear."

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes distant as he kissed the top of his daughter's head, before nuzzling his son as well. He was silent for several moments, and Yan was gratified to see that the children had fallen asleep, content in their father's arms. At last, Obi-Wan looked up at him and whispered, "Gran. . . Master, what happened to me?" If Yan thought things were complicated earlier, he had been wrong. How exactly did he explain to his padawan what happened? How did he explain just how badly he had failed him, in not realizing that he was heading for a trap? Of course, knowing Obi-Wan, not only would he forgive him, but he wouldn't even understand why Yan was apologizing to him.

So, he took the most sensible path (reminding himself not to editorialize. Obi-Wan wouldn't remember any of his quirks). He covered Obi-Wan's hand with his own, saying softly, "A little over six months ago, you left Coruscant on protection detail. At the request of her husband, you were escorting Senator Amidala to Geonosis, in the hopes she could talk the Separatists out of leaving the Republic. You and her husband, the governor of Telos, both made repeated attempts to talk her out of it, reminding that Nute Gunray had attempted to kill her repeatedly over the last eleven years, since the invasion of Naboo. However, being the willful young lady she is, she insisted that she could prevent the war. In an attempt to keep her safe, the governor asked you to look after her. It was, of course, a trap. Your ship never reached Geonosis. . .instead, you were attacked during your final approach and boarded. The Force gave you enough warning to push the senator into an escape pod, but not enough time for you to escape safely. As we learned later, you were captured immediately thereafter."

Obi-Wan's eyes never left his face, and Yan continued, "Once we retrieved the escape pod, Anakin and I immediately set out to find you. According to the Geonosian authorities, after the attempted abduction of Senator Amidala failed, your ship crashed, leaving no survivors. Your bond with Anakin was muted; that was how we knew you weren't really dead. That, and there were no human remains found in the ship. You were alive, it was just a matter of finding you."

His former padawan shook his head, murmuring, "I don't remember anything of that. You said that Senator Amidala was married to the governor of Telos?" Yan nodded and waited patiently as the young man puzzled that one out. At last, Obi-Wan said softly, "In my memories. . .in what you and Mace tell me were nightmares. . .she was married to Anakin. They had two children together, Luke and Leia, but they had to be raised separately to protect them after Anakin fell."

"Padme Amidala married Xanatos about eight years ago. Would you like me to tell you how that came about?" Yan asked. Obi-Wan nodded slowly, and the elder Jedi explained, "After her planet was liberated, questions were raised about why Naboo could not defend itself. Yes, they had their civil air defense corps, but that did them little good. The idea was raised that another planet would enter into a treaty with the people of Naboo. Xanatos of Telos offered to marry Queen Amidala, in exchange for. . .well, that part matters little. Suffice to say, they were married about six months later and after her second term as queen was up, she left Naboo to represent Telos as a Senator."

Not surprisingly, Obi-Wan's first question was, "Is that legal?" Yan bit his lip to keep from smiling. . .there was the boy he raised! The youngster blushed and ducked his head, as he often did as a teenager when he was embarrassed.

"Quite," he assured his former padawan, "she now represents the people of Telos within the Senate, and assists her home planet at every opportunity." Yan sighed a little, adding, "I am quite proud of Xanatos. He has grown into a fine man, an excellent governor, and a very shrewd businessman. When we discovered you were on Rattarak, Xan was the first to offer the use of his ship despite the animosity between Asajj and his wife. And for all that he loves his wife, Xan wanted you found. . .and he wanted you safe."

"Xanatos was very different in my memory," Obi-Wan murmured. Yes, of that, Yan had no doubt. However, he said nothing, and after a moment, his former padawan continued, "I would think that the mission to Telos turned out quite differently, and yet the same. Xanatos is obviously no longer a Jedi, as he's the governor of Telos and married. Do they have any children. . .Xanatos and Padme?" Yan shook his head. The Senator was still quite young, and while he had no doubt that she was a good step-mother to young Granta, he was also certain that she was not yet ready to be a mother.

Still, he mentioned neither of these things to Obi-Wan, choosing instead to answer, "I have no idea how Telos played out in your memory. I can tell you, however, that the Council opposed the idea of Xanatos going to Telos, especially such a short time after his previous mission. He was still recovering from how badly things turned out. Qui-Gon, however, insisted that the boy was quite strong enough to deal with whatever Crion could throw at him. Since he raised Xan for so many years, the Council acceded to his wishes, and they journeyed to Telos."

From Obi-Wan's expression, he could tell this was the last thing the young man was expecting to hear. However, the boy was silent and Yan went on, "Things went quickly from bad to worse. Crion provoked a fight with Qui-Gon during a state dinner, and matters escalated. No one fully knows what happened after that, but by the end of the night, Crion was dead at Qui-Gon's hand. . .in fact, he died in his son's arms. And Qui-Gon left for Coruscant as Xanatos tried to save his father's life. Xanatos returned to us long enough to leave the Jedi Order and give his lightsaber to the Council, and then he returned to Telos. The Council was so enraged with Qui-Gon, they placed him on probation. . .not allowing him to take another padawan until he proved he was worthy."

Mace observed quietly, "We wanted to be sure he would put the well-being, both physical and mental, of his padawan before his own pride. There were already those of us in the Order, and on the Council, who were breaking the no-attachment rule. The removal of those rules thirty-odd years ago gave them the freedom to come into the light. It did one other thing. . .it allowed us to listen to the Force more closely. It warned us that Qui-Gon's pride would cause trouble for his padawans if it remained unchecked, and none of us were willing to endanger a child in such a way."

"My pride was what caused Anakin to fall in my memories," Obi-Wan said softly, "I was so sure that I could train him as well as Yoda. Because of that, because I failed to see how dangerous the chancellor was. . .he fell. I failed him. I failed the entire Order, and then I failed his family again, because his grandson fell and nearly destroyed all light in the galaxy." Now that, Yan seriously doubted. He wasn't the only one. A glance over his shoulder told him that Mace was staring at Obi-Wan with a flat-out disbelieving stare. Recognizing that expression on the Councilor's face, Yan simply grinned. This would likely be enjoyable to watch.

"I have never known you to lie, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you are telling an untruth right now. Fact, Yoda never wanted Anakin trained in that reality, so that argument holds no weight. Fact, it was not your 'overweening pride or hubris' that led to Anakin's fall, there was far more to it. To say otherwise is to remove responsibility from others, and when you do that, they cannot learn from their mistakes. Were mistakes made on your part? Of course. But you are only a man, Obi-Wan Kenobi. . .an excellent Jedi, a fine Master, an exemplary padawan, a loving husband and father, but for all that, only a man. Do not take responsibility from the shoulders of others," Mace told the young Knight sternly.

Much to Yan's amusement, Obi-Wan's mouth was opening and closing in shock. Mace continued in a more gentle tone, "I have seen some of what you saw, Obi-Wan. Anakin's fall was _not_ your fault. You weren't even on the planet when it happened, after all. Anakin's mirror self told you not to blame yourself when you met again in the Force, remember? He told you again when he watched his grandson follow his dark path. I am telling you now. And I have no doubt that your Anakin, _our_ Anakin, will tell you the exact same thing. He loves you very much."

"And I him," Obi-Wan whispered, lowering his eyes. Yan squeezed his padawan's hand gently, and then reached up to brush the auburn hair away from his forehead. As had been the case since he awakened, the gesture surprised Obi-Wan, but he reined in his reaction and murmured an apology. At last, he said, "Forgive me, Masters, I have so much to consider. . .so much to which I must accustom myself. Everything I thought I knew about my life, about my past, is untrue. . .and yet, it still feels true to me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Obi-Wan," Mace replied, his voice growing even more gentle, "that, to you, is real, and you half-fear waking up to find that this reality is the dream." Obi-Wan's head reared up and he stared at Mace in utter shock. Mace merely smiled at him and added, "Did you really think we would not understand? Obi-Wan, I saw much of what happened in that other reality, the one you still believe in your soul to be the real one. To go from there to here, which, while not perfect, is still far more appealing. . .of course you fear waking from this dream. Again. You are but a human being, a fallible man. Anyone would feel that way, Jedi or not."

"Th. . .thank you. I have so much to consider, so much. . .what of the others? Yoda, Kit Fisto. . .and the others? Not just the Jedi, but others. What of Bail and Breha Organa? Alderaan is safe? I remember Bail Organa telling me that his wife Breha could never carry a child to term. . .Bail offered to take Leia for that reason. They spoke often of adopting a little girl, and they loved Leia fiercely," Obi-Wan replied. Mace and Yan shared a smile. Yet another thing that was different, better, in this world. However, before either man could speak, they were joined by another Master. . .the smallest, and greatest, of them all. While he would have never said it aloud, Yan was relieved to see this particular Master.

"Ahh, awakened, he has. Good, it is, to see your eyes open, young one," Grandmaster Yoda said, hobbling into the room. Yan watched as Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at the side of the ancient Master. He smiled, actually looking happy, and Yan squashed the momentary jealousy. Yoda came to Obi-Wan's bedside, patting his thigh with one small, clawed hand, adding, "Been worried for you, we have. Very relieved, we all are, to have you safe, young Obi-Wan. Missed greatly, you have been."

"I've missed you as well, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely. Yoda's huge green eyes observed all the changes Yan noticed in his child. . .the set of his shoulders, the pain in his eyes, the exhaustion that remained. Though the Jedi Order had changed over the last thirty-plus years, in some ways, Master Yoda remained the same individual Yan remembered from his own childhood. The changes had been hard for him, but he adapted as best he could.

"Hmm, seen things, you have. Things that could have been, things that might still be. Scarred you, these things have," Yoda told the young man. Yan barely held back from rolling his eyes. If they were going to listen to Yoda, first he had to stop telling things they already knew! Yoda humphed, no doubt knowing what his former protégé was thinking, but told his former student in a gentle voice, "Remember this, you must, young one. Alone you were, in your false memories. No one to guide you guide the Chosen One. Alone here, you are not. Love you, we all do. Abandon you, we will not. Abandon you, we _cannot_."

"You never abandoned me. . .we had to go into exile, it was the only way to make sure any Jedi survived!" Obi-Wan immediately protested. Yoda, however, shook his head sadly, never losing eye contact with the youngest Jedi present. Obi-Wan asked softly, "Was. . .did you mean something else?" Yan wished he could hold his poor, confused padawan, but right now, that simply wasn't a good idea. In Obi-Wan's mind and soul, Yan himself was still his grandmaster, the man who had done so much to hurt Obi-Wan. Mentally, he knew the truth, but it would take time before Obi-Wan could lean on him without thinking about it, as he did before this nightmare began. Perhaps a long time.

"What Yoda means, Obi-Wan, is that in the other reality, you never received the support you needed. When you asked for help, no one gave you that help. . .and no one listened to your warnings. Remember? You knew that High Council shouldn't ask Anakin to spy on Palpatine," Mace replied quietly. Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly and began to rub his fingers back and forth across his forehead, a familiar gesture. His padawan was being pushed to his limits. . .too much was new, too much was strange, and his body was rebelling. The headaches were the first symptoms. As Obi-Wan struggled to assimilate this new information, he would get sicker. . .unless Yan could alleviate that now.

"Master Yoda, Mace. . .might I have a few moments alone with my padawan and his children?" Yan requested. Much to his relief, the two Councilors immediately agreed and left the room, though not before Yoda patted Obi-Wan's thigh reassuringly and Mace squeezed his shoulder. With the two Councilors gone, Yan turned his attention to his padawan. Ever mindful of the two small children, he slipped his hand around the back of Obi-Wan's neck, sensing the boy was on the verge of completely shattering. Given the circumstances, not even the Dark Woman could have blamed him, either.

On the other hand. . .best not to tempt fate. Pitching his voice low, Yan soothed, "All will be well, padawan. Shh. Release it to the Force, my little one. Release your fear and your confusion. Shh. I'm here, padawan." It was a measure of just how rattled Obi-Wan was that the stubborn, independent young man did not resist him. With that light touch, memories flashed through his mind. Yan didn't know if they were true memories, or more memories falsely placed by Sidious. He had a sick feeling, however, that they were true. . .his padawan a captive, helpless and unable to defend himself. Between the Force-collar around his neck and the strong arms holding him from behind. Yan could feel the fear. . .and the pain as a sneering human male punched him repeatedly. The elder Master murmured, "I have you, child, he can never hurt you again."

"Forgive me, Master. . .I should have better control than this," Obi-Wan whispered, and Yan closed his eyes, feeling tears prickling at the backs of his eyes. He maintained his gentle grip on his former padawan, careful to avoid crushing the two toddlers asleep on their father's chest. So far as he was concerned, there was nothing wrong with the boy's control, not when he was able to keep his emotions in check to the point that he can avoid waking the twins. Even now, in his pain and confusion, his former padawan maintained his shields. Then again, his padawan always had frighteningly strong shields. After a moment, Yan opened his eyes once more and stared hard at the youngster.

"There is nothing to forgive, child. You have been through the worst kind of torture imaginable. . .mental torture. You awaken in a world both familiar and strange. No, if anyone should beg forgiveness, I should. I should have protected you better. What is the last thing you remember. . .of anything? The dreams or of this life?" Yan whispered. Obi-Wan released a breath, as if trying to release his anguish at the same time. He wouldn't break down. . .not yet, not his Obi-Wan. But sooner or later, the real and unreal would collide.

"In the. . .dream world. Leia's son Jacen had fallen to the Dark Side, just as Anakin did. He thought he was turning for the right reasons, but before it was all over. . ." Obi-Wan began. He shuddered, and Yan fought the inclination to speak. Obi-Wan needed him to listen right now. . .not to react. After a moment, the young man went on, "It nearly destroyed Anakin. He had done so much to hurt both Luke and Leia. . .cutting off Luke's hand, torturing Leia, holding her and forcing her to watch while Grand Moff Tarkin blasted Alderaan into so much space dust. Seeing his children in such pain again, and being unable to help them. . .oh stars, I couldn't help him!"

The grief in that simple sentence spoke volumes to the silver-haired Jedi Master. He kept his tongue still, however, and his ears active. After a moment, Obi-Wan continued hoarsely, "And through those flashes, of seeing the Purge through my own eyes, through Anakin's eyes, through the eyes of others, I see something else. Someone else, a young woman with long blonde hair. Sometimes I see her with many slim braids and sometimes I see her with loose hair. But she's beautiful, and she's smiling at someone. Someone she loves. It nearly breaks my hair, to see the love in that smile."

"That is Asajj you're seeing, padawan. That beautiful blonde girl is Asajj. And the person who is gifted with those smiles? Is you," Yan told his former padawan. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open. Almost in spite of himself, his eyes dropped to the two children even now nestled against his chest. He looked back up at Yan, the desire to ask the question warring with the fear. Fear that he would be wrong, or fear of something else? He didn't know. And so, Yan Dooku answered the question that his padawan wanted to ask, was terrified to ask. He said softly, "Yes. Asajj is the mother of those beautiful children."

"But. . .how? If Asajj has blonde hair, where did Leia get her dark hair?" Obi-Wan choked out. Yan curbed his desire to tease Obi-Wan with a repeat of 'The Talk,' and instead focused on what Obi-Wan was actually asking. It was a fair question. Obi-Wan had auburn hair (the shade varied according to its length) and Asajj's hair was pale blonde, so how did they end up with a dark-haired child? Perhaps that was how Sidious was able to convince Obi-Wan that Leia was in fact, the child of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala Naberrie?

"Our daughter inherited her hair color from her grandfather," a familiar voice said from the doorway. Obi-Wan's head turned so quickly, it made Yan's neck ache just to watch. His most recent padawan had a habit of showing up at the most unlikely of times. Put her together with Obi-Wan and Anakin, and you had a truly terrifying trinity. However, neither Asajj nor Anakin (who was peering over her shoulder, eyes red with recent tears) looked terrifying at the moment. More like terrified.

With a warm smile, Yan extended his free hand to the two young Jedi, saying, "Your timing couldn't be better. I'd like to introduce the two of you to someone very dear. Anakin, Asajj, I'd like you both to meet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this is your padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker, and your wife, the mother of these precious twins, Asajj Ventress-Kenobi." Asajj may have had excellent timing. But as he saw Obi-Wan's eyes round in shock, and his mouth form the word, 'wife,' Yan smugly reflected that he still had the last word.


	5. Reality Check

Author's Note: After a writer's block lasting fifteen months, I have a new offering. I am _very_ sorry for the extremely long wait (at least you didn't have to wait five years for this update, as was the case with some of my stories). The last block in particular. . .a lot of that has already been revealed, but while Obi-Wan has received bits and pieces of information about this reality, it was time he was told from the beginning. I've actually seen the revelation made at the end of this chapter in a few other stories, but I wanted to try my own take. Also regarding that reveal, Obi might be a tad out of character, but given what the poor guy has been through already, maybe not. I also wanted to let y'all know that while the recognizable Star Wars characters do not belong to me, Alazne Fett does. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, as I continue to turn the galaxy far, far away upside down and inside out!

Chapter Four

Reality Check

He honestly wasn't sure why he was so stunned. Doo. . .his Master had already told him that Asajj was Luke and Leia's mother (something he was still struggling to accept). It stood to reason, then, that Asajj was also his wife. Perhaps because this Asajj, his _wife_, looked so very different than the woman he remembered (dreamed). Perhaps because he still found it hard to believe that Luke and Leia were his children, though he had loved them both from the moment of their birth.

Right now, Asajj was looking at him as if she was afraid he would shatter at a touch. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her that she was wrong. . .he was afraid he would do just that. Trying to avoid her eyes, Obi-Wan closed his own and took a deep breath, then released it. His Master's hand tightened on his shoulder and Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look at the older man. Oddly enough, it was becoming easier to think of Master Dooku as his Master, rather than his Grandmaster.

Despite the fact that this man was still in the Light, rather than the Dark, he was familiar in a way nothing else was. Asajj and Anakin were not only Light-side, but there was none of the confusion and frustration that marked Anakin's soul in his (false?) memories. Nor was there the bitterness, despair and longing which drove Asajj into the arms of the Sith. Nothing. . .absolutely nothing was as he remembered it. Mace Windu was not the grim Councilor he remembered from the end of the Republic. . .not when he bantered with Anakin the way he did. Master Yoda (who needed to leave to confer with the Chancellor, but would return as soon as possible) was much more obvious in his affection. And from what little he'd learned recently, not only was Anakin _not_ in love with Padme Amidala, he actively disliked her. That revelation was jarring enough. . .he wasn't sure how to deal with an Anakin who wasn't in love with Padme Amidala.

Well. . .there was one other thing which was familiar and right for him. That was Bant, who stood just past Master Dooku, and smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back, and that broke the stalemate in the room. Anakin broke away from Asajj and threw both arms around Obi-Wan (neatly avoiding the twins), burying his face against his shoulder. The boy's tears soaked the Master's tunic, and Obi-Wan awkwardly put his own arms around his padawan. He was still getting used to the open affection, but this was clearly something this Anakin (his Anakin?) needed. He just hoped it didn't wake the twins.

Asajj joined him a moment after that, sinking to her knees between them. She put one hand on Anakin's back, while the other hand caressed Obi-Wan's hair. Bant said into the near-silence, "We know you're terribly confused, Obi, and none of us can blame you. Master Windu has told us about what you saw. . .how could you not be confused? But if you'll hold onto us, to all of us, we'll get you through this. Oh, don't be fooled. . .I want you back as badly as anyone. But we'll take it slow. After losing you for six months, the last thing any of us want is to overwhelm you."

"Okay, Bant, I heard you the first time," Anakin sniffed, raising his head to look at Obi-Wan. He blinked back tears and whispered, "She's right, though. I know I've been pushing, and I'm so sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I was here for you, and that I wouldn't. . ." His voice trailed off as Obi-Wan freed one of his hands from the sheets to press a finger against Anakin's mouth. Hmm. It worked much better in this. . .wherever he was. Anakin blinked, then grinned, adding hoarsely, "Yes, Master."

"I think, Obi-Wan, it might be beneficial for you to tell us about what you saw while you were a captive. I've told them about my dreams, but that's only a part of it. And then, after you've told us what we need to know, we'll start telling you about how things actually played out," Mace observed. Bant nodded and he looked at the Mon Calamari, asking, "You agree? You don't think it would impede his recovery, especially the recovery of his memories, for us to tell him?"

"No. . .no, in ordinary circumstances of amnesia, that would be the protocol, but this isn't ordinary. We aren't working with someone who has completely lost his memory, but someone who has been given false memories," Bant replied, looking from Obi-Wan to Mace and back again. Obi-Wan could breathe a little easier. While he was seeing fragments of what seemed to be his true life, they were just that. . .mere fragments. That impeded his recovery, both physical and mental. Obi-Wan knew himself. . .if he was busy fretting over things he couldn't remember, he wouldn't focus on what was truly important. Mace nodded slowly.

"All right. Obi-Wan, are you ready to talk about what you remember? As I said, I dreamed some of it, and it frightened me. Will you be all right to talk about this?" he asked. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. . .he nodded with a determined expression. Much to his surprise, Mace smiled at him warmly and said, "I had a feeling you would say so. Then we only need to wait for Yoda, as he wanted to hear this as well. Anakin, Asajj, Yan. . .I know Obi-Wan will need you nearby for this." Yan Dooku was at his bedside an instant later, and Obi-Wan could have sworn he didn't use the Force to enhance his speed.

"Just try to take me from my padawan's side," the elder Jedi vowed as he took up position on Obi-Wan's other side, resting his hand on that shoulder. Mace's lips quirked, and Yan Dooku growled, actually growled, "Just remember, Councilor, I have a few stories about you I could tell! Starting with a particular incident that happened about forty years ago, before you were chosen as a padawan. You do remember that, don't you, old friend?" Obi-Wan blinked, once more taken off guard by the difference between this Jedi Order and the one he grew up with. Especially when Asajj caught his eye and winked at him. So she was used to this, then?

Mace, however, drew his attention once more by saying a single word, "Nuerte." Nuerte? Obi-Wan wasn't familiar with that star system or planet. However, it had an interesting effect on his gr. . .on his former Master. Dooku actually flushed and his eyes slid over to Obi-Wan, gauging his reaction. When Obi-Wan only looked back at him with curiosity, he relaxed. However, that didn't stop Master Dooku from glaring at the Councilor, who just smirked. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan prepared to tell his story, trying to find the best place to start. . .he wasn't entirely sure where the beginning was, really. Perhaps start with that trip to Bandomeer? Yes. . .yes, that sounded appropriate.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

When Yoda returned a few minutes later, Anakin was still holding onto Obi-Wan as if he'd never let go, but now he was clutching his Master's hand. Leia was in Mace's arms, while Bant held Luke. The twins were removed from their father's arms, as Asajj was afraid they would be squished. Besides, she had the sense that Obi-Wan wanted them safely out of his arms. It was almost as if he wanted to protect them from what they would hear. A short time into his story, she understood completely. In this other reality, Obi-Wan was in danger of being sent to AgriCorps, as he wasn't chosen as a padawan and was quickly approaching his thirteenth birthday. It seemed he had 'anger issues,' and that observation led to Anakin observing, "But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, if you had anger issues, then you should have been one of the first one chosen!" Asajj cringed, even though she agreed with her younger brother.

Mace said quietly, "Agreed, but I see many differences between the Jedi Order which Obi-Wan remembers, and the one that actually exists. We recognized a few decades ago that it left too many Force-sensitive children vulnerable to the Dark Side, being sent away from their home in such a manner. And Anakin, stop interrupting your Master." Anakin just ducked his head, flushing, a reaction which evidently surprised Obi-Wan. He looked back and forth between Mace and Anakin for several moments, obviously wanting to ask a question, but just as obviously not knowing how to ask that question. So, he told them about Xanatos, the mission to Bandomeer and the early days of his apprenticeship to Qui-Gon Jinn. Asajj didn't know her 'brother' padawan well. . .she was fifteen when he was killed on Naboo, and her Master largely kept her away from him. It seemed that he was broken by the events on Telos in both realities, although those events were different in the two universes. In their reality, the Council considered Xanatos too vulnerable for the mission to Telos, while Master Jinn was sure that the boy would be fine. She wasn't sure what broke him. . .the actual events or being wrong.

In any event, as in their own reality, Obi-Wan was sent with his Master to Melida/Daan. He developed feelings for the leader of the Young, Cerasi, and remained behind to fight at her side. Master Jinn left with the injured Master Tahl, but returned for his errant padawan, who was placed on probation. Cerasi, in both realities, died, but in her death were found the seeds of peace. Asajj rolled her eyes at this phrase, but understood what was meant. There was far more to peace than the cessation of fighting. It was a pity more individuals didn't understand that.

There were missions and issues, including Master Tahl's death a few years later. . .which resulted in Master Jinn nearly going Dark Side. (Somehow, that didn't surprise her) Of course, in this universe, Master Tahl was very much alive, and Bant concluded her apprenticeship under her. And then. . .and then, there was the Naboo mission. He was still a padawan in that reality, whom his Master recommended for knighthood in an off-hand manner, so he could train the Chosen One (or whom he assumed to be the Chosen One), Anakin Skywalker. While she technically no longer had a bond to Master Yan, she felt his rage when that was mentioned. And he wasn't just angry at the manner of this recommendation, she could tell, but the matter of fact way Obi-Wan mentioned it.

This, of course, caused a rupture between Obi-Wan and Jinn, for which Obi-Wan later apologized (of course). Jinn died on Naboo, but not before extracting a promise from Obi-Wan to train Anakin, a boy about whom Obi-Wan had very valid concerns. But he was dying, and all in the room were quite sure that boy would have said anything to please his Master. And so, a very young Master, a Padawan only a day before, began the training of a very powerful child, who was in some ways too old to be trained. He had an additional obstacle, in the form of Chancellor Palpatine. No one in that reality knew it, but he was a Sith Lord. . ._the_ Sith Lord. Asajj didn't miss the glance that passed between Mace and Yoda. They would be investigating that. Even though there were large differences between the two realities, they would be remiss indeed if they didn't at least consider the possibility.

Obi-Wan told them about the reunion of Anakin and Padme, now a senator of twenty-four (and just as much of a nitwit as her counterpart in this reality, so far as Asajj was concerned. Actually, the Padme in the other reality sounded dumber). He told them of Jango Fett, and the beginning of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan's capture at the hands of the Separatists, led by 'Count' Dooku; he told them about the creation of the clones, the torture and murder of Anakin's mother on Tatooine, and Palpatine's manipulations, as well as the wedding between Padme and Anakin. His smile widened as he talked about the growing closeness between Anakin and Obi-Wan, even as Anakin hid his marriage from his Master.

A glance at Anakin told her just how sick her little brother was feeling. She felt the same way when Obi-Wan mentioned her own counterpart in that other reality. Really, saying she felt sick was something of an understatement. . .murderous rage was a lot closer. How dare that bitch who wore her face torture Obi-Wan? How _dare_ she! Anakin's free hand slid into her own. She was grateful for it a moment later, when Obi-Wan told them of the maggots she forced him to eat. She couldn't help herself. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and the hand on his shoulder moved to his midsection, rubbing gently as if to take that agony away.

And all through it, Obi-Wan continued to recite in that odd voice, as if he wasn't really there. Maybe he wasn't. He was probably in shock, but right now, Asajj wasn't employing any of her skills as a healer. Right now, she was a wife and a mother, and the Force help whoever did this to her husband when she got her hands on them! Across Obi-Wan's body, her former Master caught her eye and shook his head very slowly. His meaning was clear, _'take care of Obi-Wan now, deal with his tormentors later_.' She nodded and he relaxed. But she noticed, he never removed his hand from Obi-Wan's shoulder. They, all three of them, never lost contact with Obi-Wan.

It was just as well, because the most horrifying part of the tale was yet to come. Anakin's Fall, the issuing of Order Sixty-six, Obi-Wan's brush with death when his own men fired upon him, the murder of the younglings and crèche lings (a tale which drew tears from everyone in the room, including that most stoic of Jedi, Mace Windu), the confrontation between Anakin and Obi-Wan on Mustafar, Padme Amidala's death on Polis Massa and the birth of the twins (and again, the idea of Padme Amidala as the mother of her twins was enough to make Asajj furious). For the first time since his recitation began, Obi-Wan came out of his trance-like state, his eyes focusing on Asajj. She didn't think he was aware of the tears sliding down his face. But it didn't matter.

He whispered hoarsely, "Promise me something, Asajj. If nothing else, if this is real, promise me this. . .regardless of what happens to me, _never_ stop fighting. Never stop fighting for yourself, never stop fighting for the twins. I won't ask you to promise not to die, but at least promise that you won't stop fighting for them. They need you, Asajj. They need you so much. Can you do that, can you promise me that you'll never give up on life?" Asajj took his closest hand and raised it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. If nothing else, she could assure him of this. 'Give up' had never been part of her vocabulary, she wouldn't add it now.

"I swear to you, on the graves of my parents, on the souls of our children, that I will never stop fighting for myself, for you, or for our children. To my very last breath, I will fight!" she answered in a low, fierce voice. She kissed his knuckles again, and he closed his eyes, blinking back tears. After that, they learned of Darth Vader, of Leia going to Alderaan with Bail Organa, and Obi-Wan's exile on Tatooine, where he watched over Luke in silence. They learned of his death at the hands of Darth Vader (a story which drew a choked sob from Anakin), and the reunion of the twins, of Luke's heartbreak after his confrontation with Vader at Bespin, when he learned that his father Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader, and the rescue of Han Solo on Tatooine.

But even with the redemption of Anakin Skywalker, with his choice to save Luke from the Emperor, the dark legacy continued with Leia's son Jacen. It was at that point that Obi-Wan's voice failed him. He made a tiny, distressed noise in the back of his throat and Anakin's arms tightened around him once again, Niki whispering, "I'm so sorry, Master, I'm so sorry! Shhh, shhh, no, it wasn't your fault. . .I know you, remember? I love you, Master, I love you so much, and I'll never let that happen again."

Anakin, it seemed, understood that even if it hadn't happened, those horrifying events were real to Obi-Wan. Asajj was struggling to come to terms with that herself. And a glance around told her that everyone else was in the same situation. Master Yan's hand was opening and closing on Obi-Wan's shoulder, his jaw working convulsively. Even Master Yoda seemed to be having a hard time releasing his emotions into the Force. But it was Mace Windu, Leia still in his arms, who strode forward and put a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's leg, saying softly, "_We _will never let that happen. The Temple will not fall, and the younglings will not die. Things are different, Obi-Wan, and it's time you found out just how different. I have told you some of it. . .now I will tell you the rest."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Sir, your brother-in-law is here. . .shall I show him inside?" his secretary asked over his personal comm. He ran his hand over his hair, blinking in astonishment at both the time and at his secretary's words. He pinched himself, just to make sure he was awake, and then hastily answered in the affirmative. He may be the head of the company, but she was the one who actually ran things. Moreover, he was smart enough to know that. A few minutes later, his secretary (a particularly lovely Twilek) showed the man in question into his office. The man felt his eyebrows lift into his hairline. First, his brother-in-law was clearly in trouble (not that this surprised him). Second, he wasn't alone, something his secretary didn't mention. However, he supposed he should have guessed as much. He rose to his feet and greeted both of his guests. This wasn't a social visit. His former brother-in-law's expression told him as much.

He wasn't expecting company, much less while he was at the Coruscant office of Off-World. . .but his current guest(s) thrived on doing the unexpected. Xanatos smiled, half in amusement and half in bemusement, as he stared at his sister's former husband, especially after the other man admitted that he was there because he needed his help. Well, well. Wasn't this an interesting situation. He hadn't wanted his baby sister to marry. . .ever, if he was honest. . .but Xanatos really didn't want her to marry this man. On the other hand, his dear little sister always did have a mind of her own. It was, he had to admit, a rather large part of her charm, so far as Xan was concerned.

The real irony, of course, was that he feared her husband's occupation would get her killed, but it was her blood that took her life. . .the blood that differed from that of her unborn child, something that was discovered too late in her pregnancy. It never occurred to him to hold that child accountable. He supposed he could have blamed her former husband for failing to get proper care for her, but he knew his little sister. She would never interrupt her husband while he was on a lead. And in the end, it would do no good. These two individuals were all he had left of his sister. He and her former husband would never be friends, but family was family. On the other hand, there was something to be said for keeping certain members of your family apart. Such as your late sister's husband and your wife, especially if the latter had just come back from the Senate.

"Uncle Xan, you used to be a Jedi. . .they're not all bad, are they?" his sister's greatest legacy asked, interrupting his thoughts about a confrontation between Padme and this youngling's father. Xanatos drew his attention back to the child, who was regarding him with a curious expression. Odd. He never remembered the youngster asking a question about his past as a Jedi before. Just as strangely, the boy's father looked almost embarrassed. How very. . . entertaining, to say nothing of curious. He almost never saw his former brother-in-law embarrassed. This might just be worth calling Padme from the Senate. . .if not for her sake, then for his own. And it might also be the reason why his brother-in-law was coming here to ask for help.

"No, Boba, not all of them bad. I would say, most of them are not bad. At worst, even the bad Jedi are misled or misguided, as opposed to simply evil. And then, there are some who are very good. For example, that young man whom we rescued from Rattarak just a few days ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is a very good Jedi, and a very good _person_," Xan replied. . .and saw his nephew's eyes light up. Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting indeed. His former brother-in-law actually cringed. However, Xan addressed his question to his nephew, "You know whom Obi-Wan is, don't you? Not just from the HoloNet, but you've actually met him…haven't you?"

Jango Fett growled, low in his throat, and that was all the confirmation Xanatos needed, along with the tiny flinch from his nephew. He ignored his brother-in-law's reaction, however, and focused on his nephew. He was sure that his sister would forgive him for ignoring her widower, under these circumstances, and especially since he knew Jango would cut off his right hand before he would ever deliberately hurt the child. Right now, Boba needed reassurance from him. What was said in the next hour would be very important indeed. Perhaps even galaxy-changing. Xan cupped the little boy's face in his hands, seeing Boba's mother in a thousand different ways, and whispered, "You're the one who helped to save him. . .you sent that signal to the Jedi. No, don't be afraid, Boba. . .you see, I piloted the ship that went to Rattarak to rescue him. And it was my ship that Anakin Skywalker carried him onto once he and Asajj Ventress-Kenobi freed him. So you see, we saved him together. I saved him because I like him very much. But why did _you _save him?" Admittedly, saying that they saved him together wasn't entirely true, but Master Jinn always said truth depended on one's point of view. And right now, his main concern was reassuring Boba.

"He took care of me, Uncle Xan," Boba said earnestly, "when Dad was away, I found where he was being held, 'cause they were chasing me." Jango's head reared up at that, as if he hadn't heard that before. He probably hadn't. And with his customary innocence, Boba continued, "They hurt him, Uncle Xan…they beat him, but he still talked to me, still was nice to me." Xan tried not to smile, because he knew Obi-Wan Kenobi, knew how the young Jedi was about children. No doubt, he missed his own son and daughter, and in typical Obi-Wan fashion, his heart went out to the worried little boy. _You'd be so proud of your son, Alazne_, he thought, _so very proud of him_. Despite his father's profession, Boba hadn't lost his curiosity or his compassion for others.

"Boba, you never told me that," Jango stated, but Xan could hear the fear in his voice. Not surprisingly, the little boy looked away, but the head of Off-World didn't think it was out of fear or embarrassment. The Mandalorian bounty hunter closed his eyes, murmuring, "You chose the lesser of two evils. . .they told you that they would hurt one of us if you told me that part. That was why you were so insisted about taking food to Kenobi. . .why you were so insistent that we take care of him. Not only did he protect you from them, he gave you hiding places when you were being chased." Boba just hung his head, and Xan drew him into a hug. He had a new reason for wanting to call Padme back from the Senate, but he wouldn't do that. No. . .no, this she couldn't know about.

Instead, he looked at his former brother-in-law, who said hoarsely, "I've gotten us into an ugly fix, Xan. Not even I knew how ugly it was until now. I was hired by a hooded figure, callin' himself 'Darth Sidious.' He wanted us to retrieve Kenobi from the crash site and take him to a secure location." Xan nodded, keeping a comforting arm around his nephew's shoulders. He had a feeling it would be necessary, as the boy's father continued, "He knew. Sidious knew I hated the Jedi, knew about Galidraan, and when he told me that Kenobi was Dooku's apprentice, that was all _I_ needed to know. I know, he was your grandmaster, I know you think he's a good man, but. . ."

"He _is_ a good man, Jango, but we won't discuss that right now," Xan replied, going on to explain, "Boba, there was a time when it looked like Obi-Wan might be my little brother. My grandmaster ended up taking him as a padawan instead of my former master, but I've always had a soft spot for him. And now, knowing that he took care of you, I'm even more proud of him. But there's something you both need to know about the man for whom you were working, Jango. Not just about what he did to Obi-Wan, but whom he is. Darth Sidious is a Sith. . .and I know I don't have to tell you what that means."

Evidently not, judging from the way Jango actually blanched. Unfortunately, Xan wasn't finished. He continued, "You _know_ he'll figure out that you helped to free Obi-Wan, and when he does, he will not stop until you're dead." Xan was stating the obvious. He knew that. But it needed to be said. Boba probably already realized that their shared nemesis was trouble of a very deadly kind, but he had to know for certain. While he was all for protecting children, only bad things occurred when you shielded them. Besides, Boba was not your typical ten-year-old. He couldn't afford to be, not when his father was a bounty hunter and his uncle was the head of Off-world.

He was reminded of this when the little boy's brown eyes narrowed and he growled, sounding remarkably like his father, "I'll kill 'im myself if he tries to hurt you or Dad, Uncle Xan!" Oh yes. He remembered that Xanatos also helped in the rescue and recovery of Obi-Wan from Rattarak. It was ironic. . .it was his job, and Jango's job, to protect this little boy, to take care of him. And yet, Boba was fully prepared (at least he thought) to protect _them_. Children never failed to amaze him. He exchanged a look with Jango, who was staring at Boba with the same wonder, and for the first time since Alazne's death, they were in full agreement about something other than Boba. They would both die before they allowed any harm to come to this little boy. . .and they would take Sidious down, or die trying.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was decided, since he was the one who knew the whole story, that Yan would be the one who told Obi-Wan the whole story, with Yoda and Mace chipping in ever so often. Looking at his former padawan's exhausted, tear-stained face, Yan wanted to wait, wanted him to rest. The trouble was, he knew his boy well enough to realize Obi-Wan couldn't rest. Not now, not when he had been promised the full story. And so, he settled himself at his boy's feet, lightly resting his hand on his ankles. Anakin and Asajj took up flanking position, each taking a hand and holding it between their own.

He began, "The first thing you need to understand, Obi-Wan, is that I am responsible for many of the events over the last thirty-five years. Not all of them, perhaps not even most, but for many. And that's both a good thing, and a bad thing. It begins after I was seriously injured on a mission. It was my own foolishness that caused my injury, but as Healers do, they fought to save my life. It was not so easily saved, because I had no desire to live. In my selfishness, I decided life had nothing to offer me. I had fallen in love and from that love came a child, who was born six months before my injury. My beloved died in childbirth, and thus, our son was placed in the crèche. He had a very high midichlorian count, and would likely become a Jedi."

Before Obi-Wan was taken, he had known all of this. Yan had told him, of course, and while it strained their relationship briefly, they emerged all the stronger on the other side. Based on what he heard during the last few minutes, while Obi-Wan was telling them about that other reality, where he had been Yan's grandpadawan, Yan had a feeling the boy would be shocked. . .and considering how fragile he was right now, it might even cause a relapse. But he also knew he couldn't afford to hold anything back, not if he wanted his boy to trust him as he trusted him once.

Thus, he continued, "I was dying. I would have died, I _wanted_ to die. But the Force had other ideas, and used two rather unusual tools to ensure my survival. One was a thirteen-year-old newly-chosen Padawan. . .the other was my six-month-old son. The Force instructed that child to pick up my little one and bring him to me. Imagine, Obi-Wan, that child, that frightened young padawan who was caught between the possible wrath of his Master and the Crèche Master, and what the Force was oh so clearly instructing him to do. But he called upon his courage, and did what the Force wanted him to do. He took my son from the crèche and brought him to me, placing him at my side. And I lived. Not because of the Healers, though their efforts were considerable, but because of my son. That small action changed everything. Not just in terms of rethinking the Code, but in terms of our listening to the Force."

"Everything we thought we know. . .changed. All of our illusions were shattered, the dreams we never dared to voice were suddenly possible. It was a strange time, Obi-Wan, for all of us. And not everyone liked or approved of those changes. Some Jedi went mad. Some even Fell. . .there was too much too soon, I suppose, though the elder Masters and Knights tried to take things slowly. To many, it seemed as if things were moving too slowly. To others, it was much too fast. But one change very few argued with was the dissolution of AgriCorps. While the Exploration Corps remained in place, options were found for those children who weren't right for that unit," Mace said softly.

"There were other changes, subtle changes. My little boy was returned to the crèche, but I was allowed to see him. Time passed, and Knights and Masters were permitted to take younger Initiates. However, as I mentioned, I took you as my padawan a few months after your twelfth birthday," Yan told the young Knight. He chose not to speak of Qui-Gon Jinn's insistence that the youngling could have saved him, or the ugliness that could have followed, had Mace not intervened. That was something Obi-Wan could remember on his own. Right now, he had no wish to speak ill of the dead.

He made certain to tell his former padawan about Telos as well as Melida/Daan, observing, "This will be important for you to know. You mentioned the mission to Melida/Daan and as I told you, we did have a mission to that planet. But when Qui-Gon took Tahl off planet, as I believe I mentioned, I remained behind with you. I've never forgotten that moment. You looked up at me, your eyes so pleading, and told me, '_we have to stay, Master, we have to help them_.' And I knew you were right. I held you after Cerasi died in your arms, and I held you again when we returned to the Temple, because Master Jinn tried to lie about the reason we stayed on the planet."

Well, so much for not speaking ill of the dead. . .and that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say in front of Anakin, especially since the boy was so terribly protective of his Master. Or Asajj, for that matter. However, both were distracted when Obi-Wan asked in a strangled voice, "You. . .you stayed with me on Melida/Daan? I didn't abandon you?" The poor boy sounded shell-shocked, and for that, Yan could hardly blame him. And he certainly couldn't blame him for forgetting what Yan already told him about Melida/Daan. He made eye contact with the young man and very slowly shook his head. From the corner of his eye, he could see Anakin's bright eyes flashing with anger.

"No, child. You have never been anything less than an exemplary padawan. And I have always been incredibly proud of you. You have never disappointed me, you have never failed me, you have never abandoned me," Yan replied firmly, not at all irritated that he was repeating things he had already told his former padawan since he awakened. _Unfortunately_, he thought, _the same can't be said of me. I should have been with him when he went to Naboo with Qui-Gon. Not because he couldn't be without me, but because that entire mission went to the Sith entirely too quickly. . .both literally and figuratively speaking._

"There's one thing I don't understand," Asajj observed. Why did Yan suddenly have the feeling that he shouldn't have brought up Melida/Daan, or should have waited until it was just Obi-Wan and himself? The young woman asked, "Why would Master Jinn lie about the reason for you and Obi-Wan to remain behind? I've heard this story dozens of times, but I've never asked the reason for it. Why would he lie to anyone, what reason could he have had to even discuss the mission?" Oh yes. _That_ was why.

"Answer that, we can. Very disturbed, Master Jinn was. Needed a Soul Healer, he did. Learned this when he returned, we did," Master Yoda replied. While Yan was grateful to his former mentor to mentioning this, when Yan said much of the last few years were his responsibility, he meant it. Evidently, Yoda could still read his expressions, for he added most severely, "Not just your responsibility, it is! Seen his need, we should have. Gone through that, your padawan never should have!"

"What Yoda is trying to say is, Master Jinn saw Obi-Wan and Yan remaining on Melida/Daan as no different from Xanatos leaving the Jedi after the events on Telos. He needed a Soul Healer, and had for several years. After the debacle on Telos, and Xanatos' departure from the Order, the Council put Qui-Gon on probation for several years, not allowing him to take another padawan. However, we were treating the symptoms, rather than the disease. It was only after he started visiting the Soul Healer that he began to recover. We failed Qui-Gon as much as we failed Xan," Mace observed.

"Which brings us up to Naboo. You were knighted at the age of twenty-three, Obi-Wan, and I took Asajj as my padawan a short time after that. I planned to continue teaching, of course, but we were on a mission to Rattarak after the Order received a weak signal from the planet. There, we found Asajj. . .an emotionally shattered and very ill young girl whose Jedi Master had just died in her arms. We buried her Master, Ky Narec, and brought her back to the Temple, where I took her as my padawan. When you were twenty-five standard years old, Qui-Gon asked my blessing to take you on the Naboo mission, since you were already developing quite the reputation as a diplomat," Yan told his former padawan. Anakin perked up, since that was where he came in.

Yan simply rolled his eyes at his grandpadawan, explaining, "The diplomatic mission quickly turned into a rescue mission. . .you and Qui-Gon commandeered a pair of fighters after the Trade Federation representatives tried to kill you, and descended to Theed, where you rescued the child-queen, and left the planet. Before your mission, however, the Chancellor at that time, Finis Valorum requested the Jedi implant a padawan among Amidala's handmaidens. If nothing else, he reasoned, it would allow the Jedi to assist if his worst fears regarding the Trade Federation came to pass. It did so."

"Most of what you described came to pass. However, you accompanied Qui-Gon when you landed on Tatooine, since Asajj remained behind on the ship, and thus, you and he met Anakin at the same time. A bond formed between the two of you. So when Anakin was brought to our attention, it was clear that you were meant to be his master. We had precedence in Asajj, who was thirteen when she reached the Temple. And as you described in the reality you remember, you and Qui-Gon returned to Naboo with the young queen. . .you fought the Sith who killed Qui-Gon, and who nearly ended your own life," Mace again picked up the narrative.

"So many changes," Obi-Wan marveled in a soft voice, "so many changes, all because of two children." Indeed. There was still much to tell his boy, but they needed to let him process everything they had told him so far. There were many parallels between the reality he had seen while he was a captive and the true reality, enough to unnerve Yan. They unnerved Mace and Yoda as well, as he could tell when he looked at the two Councilors. However, there was one more revelation which had to be told, and Obi-Wan unwittingly provided that opening when he asked in total innocence, "And your son? Whatever became of him, can you see him often?"

"Oh yes, my dear boy," Yan replied almost thickly, his throat threatening to close up in this moment when he needed his voice the most, "Yes, I do. I'm looking at him right now. Obi-Wan. . .I am your father." He should have expected it, should have found a better way of breaking the news to him. Even so, his heart sank just a little when his son's face paled, his eyes rolled up in his head, and his body went limp against the mattress. _Well_, he thought with a quiet sigh,_ that could have gone better. However, it could have also gone worse._


	6. A Matter of Trust

Author's Notes: My apologies. . .I intended to have this done far sooner, but familial obligations needed to be met. My nephew and two youngest nieces are currently visiting, and I have no doubt that they will inspire me, as they so often do. To everyone who reviewed. . .thank you! If I haven't responded privately to your review, it's because I couldn't. As to the identity of the Sith. . .well, let me put it this way: nothing is impossible. There are footnotes at the end of the chapter, for clarification purposes. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

Chapter Five

A Matter of Trust

To say that Obi-Wan's faint caused a fair amount of consternation among the Jedi gathered in the room would have been akin to saying that his wife didn't like Padme Amidala. . .it was a serious understatement. As he slumped back against the pillows, eyes rolling up in his head, it was anyone's guess who moved fastest. . .Yan, Anakin, or Asajj. Honestly, there were times when those three were so predictable, it was painful! However, Bant shooed away all three, making sure it was nothing more than a simple faint. She doubted it was serious, but she wouldn't be Bant if she didn't check.

Obi-Wan was not unconscious long, much to the relief of all. That didn't stop Yoda from chastising Yan, however, reminding him that Obi-Wan was still fragile in many ways. On the other hand, Mace had to acknowledge that there really was no good way of telling Obi-Wan that his former Master was also his father, especially given what he thought was reality. The young man said a bit groggily, "Don' be mad at him, Mas'er Yoda. Wasn' his fault. Sorry for. . ." He shook his head, as if to clear it, and tried to sit up, only to find Asajj and Anakin practically sitting on top of him.

Mace bit back a smile, seeing the somewhat stunned expression on the young Knight's face as he looked from Asajj to Anakin and back again. He cleared his throat, ever so slightly, and the two eased away. Not backed off. . .never that. . .simply gave him a little more breathing room. Obi-Wan relaxed and tried again, now saying more clearly, "I'm sorry. I hope all of you can forgive me." Mace wasn't sure if he should smile or shake the younger man until his teeth rattled, and chose to smile. . .that was so very Obi-Wan. Receive a serious shock, and then apologize for _being_ shocked.

"Nothing to forgive, there is. An uncommon shock, you had," Yoda replied, immediately ending his lecture to hobble over to a favorite student. The Grandmaster of the Order stared at Anakin and Asajj, both of whom were blushing, and then asked, "Contacted your mother, have you, Padawan Skywalker?" Mace saw the confusion in Obi-Wan's eyes as he mouthed, '_mother?_' That was nothing compared to the expression on Anakin's face, that classic '_oh, kriff! I can't believe I forgot that_' expression, right before the padawan bolted from the room. His grandpadawan's antics brought a smile to Yan's worried face, though he continued to watch Obi-Wan with concern.

"Shmi Skywalker is alive?" Obi-Wan asked almost warily. Asajj nodded, covering his hand with her own. Obi-Wan swallowed hard and whispered, sounding worried, "She's all right? Did Tusken Raiders on Tatooine ever capture her? There may still be a chance here. . ." His voice trailed off as Asajj covered his mouth with her hand. His eyes were very wide over her covering hand. . .but he made no move to remove it. Mace exchanged a look with Yoda. That was promising. . .even if his mind didn't remember his marriage to Asajj, it seemed some parts of his memory remained. The Grandmaster took up position beside Obi-Wan, alongside Asajj. Well, that was an unlikely partnership, even in the changed Jedi Order.

"Well. . .yes. Shmi Skywalker Lars was captured by a tribe of Tusken Raiders a few years ago. Anakin and I snuck out of the Temple, returned to Tatooine and rescued her. It took her time to recover, but she's all right now," Asajj replied. Yoda glowered at her, but true to form, Asajj stood her ground. Yoda had never scared her. . .she respected him, certainly, but she had never been afraid of him, nor did she revere him as so many who spent most of their early life in the Temple did. She continued, "Her step-son, Owen, married Beru Whitesun not long after she was strong enough to fuss at Anakin and her husband Cliegg. She and Cliegg wanted to come to Coruscant after you were taken, but they found out that Beru was pregnant."

As she spoke, she began stroking her husband's hair tenderly. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, sighing with contentment. That was fine. . .just as long as he didn't start purring. It did happen on occasion when Asajj stroked his hair. Even so, Mace smiled, glad to see the young man relaxing. The poor man had been hit with one revelation after another over the last several hours, and while almost all of them were good. . .they were still a shock. Yan remained silent ever since his son awoke, no doubt fearing that he would say something to shock Obi-Wan all over again. Unfortunately, it was likely that such a thing would happen, regardless of how hard they tried to spare Obi-Wan.

Asajj continued, "Beru's pregnancy was difficult, and as much as Shmi wanted to come to Coruscant for Niki, she knew that Beru needed her more. However, the baby has been born, and Shmi told Anakin that he was to contact her once we got you back. He didn't at the time, because you hadn't awakened and Niki wanted as much information before he called her. Then when you did awaken, he just. . ." With her free hand, she gestured a bit helplessly. Mace rolled his eyes. Despite her years with the Jedi, she was as likely as Anakin to talk with her hands. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as long as she wasn't angry at the time.

"Forgot," Yan supplied helpfully, and Asajj sent her father-in-law and former Master a somewhat poisonous look. However, Mace's old friend didn't back down, adding, "It's true enough, child, and you know it. I'm not blaming the boy. . .we were all so pleased to have Obi-Wan home, there were some duties that went undone. I just hope Shmi isn't on the first transport here to take care of Obi-Wan herself. That will lead to some interesting conversations, I'm sure. It always has." _Oh, please. . .don't let Obi-Wan ask about what his father just said, please let it go without comment. . ._

"Why would Shmi want to take care of me? We only met the one time on Tatooine, didn't we?" Obi-Wan asked innocently. Sithspit. Mace should have _known_ it wouldn't be that easy. It never was with this family. Both Asajj and Yan began to answer, but it was Mace's turn to use the Poisonous Glare. Obi-Wan had just regained consciousness from fainting. . .they would handle this properly, rather than blurting out the entire story! They had to allow the poor Knight some time to process everything they had learned so far. Both wife and father subsided a bit sheepishly.

"Taken very good care of her only child, you have. Only reason, she needs," Yoda observed, patting his knee gently. Asajj smiled ruefully, and the Grandmaster continued, "Now, rest! Leave you with your children and wife, we will. Send your father back to you, we will. Confer with friends, we must." He patted Obi-Wan's knee again, nodded to Asajj, and then left the room. Mace and Yan exchanged a look, and then followed, Mace placing Leia in her mother's arms as he did. There was really nothing for it, but to do as the little green troll said (and yes, even Mace called him that on occasion).

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_Kriff, kriff, oh kriff, Mom is __**so**__ gonna kill me!_ So ran the thoughts of the Padawan who careened out of the Healer's Wing, almost losing his footing a number of times. He had promised to contact her as soon as they found Master Obi-Wan, she would kill him, even if she understood that he wanted to wait until Master Obi-Wan was awake, she still was gonna kill him! And Asajj would help her, because she viewed Mom as a second mother after they rescued her from the Tusken Raiders a few years earlier. . . oh kriffing kriff!

Anakin Skywalker sped down the hall to the apartment he shared with his Master, frantically calculating whether his mother and stepfather were still awake. Beru was probably asleep and hopefully, so was the baby. Huh. He had a niece. Well, yeah, he didn't know Owen very well, but Mom loved him, and his dad had been good to Anakin's mom. Beru, though, was a sweet girl, and maybe if he had stayed on Tatooine, he would have ended up marrying her or someone like her. He hoped not, though. Beru deserved better. . .someone who wasn't restless like Anakin.

He set up the comm, punched in the code which he and Master set up to get past that giant slug Jabba (among others), and only seconds later after it was sent, his mother was peering at him and asked, "Ani? Is everything all right?" Well, she _looked_ fully awake. Mom smiled at him, adding, "Not that anything has to be wrong for you to call me. Has there been any word of Obi-Wan?" Anakin wondered briefly if Master Yoda or Master Mace informed Chancellor Palpatine that Master Obi-Wan was safe and awake. He hoped not. The chancellor seriously creeped him out, always trying to send off Master Obi-Wan on some errand and talking up Anakin at the same time. _Ew_.

"I'm sorry, Mom. . .Master Obi-Wan is home now. I know, I promised to contact you, but it's a long story. We got a lead a couple of days ago, between a weird signal coming from Asajj's home planet and dreams that Luke was having. He's home, and he's awake, and Mom, I'm really scared," Anakin admitted, the words flooding out of him in a rush, as they always did when he was trying to hold back his fear and rage. He didn't dare tell Asajj. . .she was carrying a heavy enough burden as it was, especially after hearing about what her counterpart did to Obi-Wan in the other reality. He was having a hard time with his own deeds, but he wouldn't tell his mother about that. He couldn't tell her. . .just like Asajj, Mom had enough to deal with right now.

"Oh, sweeting. . .Anakin, listen to me. Cliegg, Owen, Beru and I will be on the first transport to Coruscant with Vashti. Beru and Vashti are both fine, and Cliegg has been worried sick about Obi-Wan. But you _must _tell me what's happened to him, so I can prepare Cliegg," Shmi Skywalker Lars replied firmly. Anakin blinked back tears and began telling his mother about finding Obi-Wan unconscious on Rattarak and of the machine responsible for the nightmare in Obi-Wan's mind. He told her about what Obi-Wan saw and experienced in the Other World, how he remembered very little about his real life, and because he couldn't keep secrets from his mom, about his own argument with Padme on the way back to Coruscant.

Finally, he concluded, fighting back tears, "They _beat_ him, Mom! They beat him and hurt him so badly, and _I_ hurt him in the Other World, too. We all did. . . Asajj, Grandmaster Dooku, me. . .but I killed babies, Mom, babies in the crèche and younglings!" So much for not telling his mother about that, but it was too late to worry about that now. Poison was being lanced from a wound in his heart, and he rasped out, "How do we convince him that it didn't happen, that we won't let it happen? Poor Master is scared and confused, and I don't blame him, but I don't know how to make things right for him, either! He even fainted when Grandmaster Dooku told him that he was Master's father!"

His mother was very quiet for several moments, while Anakin composed himself. He brushed his tears away with his thumbs, feeling like a child again, running to his mother for comfort and reassurance. At last, his mother said softly, "We'll have to be very careful, Ani. As you've said, nothing is as he remembers it, and if he reacted that way to learning that Yan is his father, the revelations about his mother will be almost as shattering. I. . .I'm going to tell Cliegg everything you've told me. We'll be on the first transport to Coruscant. Until we get there, I want you to take very good care of him, Anakin. I have a feeling he needs you now more than ever."

The words reassured Anakin, as they were meant to. Not the admonishment to look after Master Obi-Wan, because he knew that already. . .but Mom's promise to be on the first transport to Coruscant. Not for the first time, Anakin wondered how she did that and if it was something all moms knew how to do. He would have to talk to Asajj, see what she had to say. Or maybe not. The twins were still awfully young, after all, and Asajj was still a relatively new mother. And it would have to wait, because Mom was right, and right now, Master Obi-Wan needed him. He took a deep breath and released it, nodding. Mom smiled at him and stated, "He'll be fine, Ani. Your Master is a very strong young man. We'll be there soon, and tell Obi-Wan that we love him."

Anakin nodded and reached forward to cut the transmission, but Mom added hastily, "Oh, and try to forgive the young senator? It's not her I'm worried about, but you." Anakin scowled. The trouble was, Mom was still thinking of Padme as the young girl who accompanied Master Jinn and Master Obi-Wan years earlier. She knew what happened between Anakin and Padme, but it wasn't real for her the way it was for Anakin. On the other hand, Anakin's stepfather understood exactly how he felt. Oh, there was an idea! An evil smile crossed the padawan's smile, and his mother sighed, "I was afraid of that. Just. . .be careful, Ani. I love you." And then, the transmission ended. Anakin sat back, twisting his padawan braid around his finger. He really didn't want _anything_ to do with Padme, but in an encounter, he wouldn't antagonize her. Of course, if she started things, he would be more than happy to finish it. . . assuming, of course, that Asajj didn't beat him to it. And _that_ was a dangerous assumption.

Rubbing his hands on his thighs, the boy rose to his feet and headed back to the Healer's Wing where his Master was resting. This time, he traveled at a much slower pace, nodding to people he probably almost ran over earlier. He had to figure out exactly how he would keep his promise. He said that he wouldn't let anyone ever hurt his Master again, but the problem was. . .well. . .how exactly did he _keep_ that promise? Especially since he wasn't sure who wanted to hurt his Master, aside from Sidious. And then there was the matter of Master Obi-Wan being. . .well, Master Obi-Wan. He couldn't count the times when Master ended up taking care of Anakin, even when Anakin should have been taking care of him. Maybe he should say, 'especially when Anakin should have been taking care of him.' He would have to get Grandmaster's help, and Asajj's, but he wasn't really worried about that. The problem would be getting Grandmaster to relax, though he had a feeling Asajj would help with that.

For the first time, Anakin really thought about what it was it like for his Master, trying to understand how different everything was. Especially when, in the Other World, they were enemies for a time? He shuddered, trying to wrap his mind around just how confusing this was for his poor Master. His Master and father was his enemy, his wife had tortured him, and his padawan eventually killed him. . .after destroying everything that mattered to him. Anakin supposed that he should have felt some degree of sympathy for his alternate self. He didn't. . .in part because of what he had done, but also because he wasn't real. He was Anakin as he could have been, under different circumstances, but he wasn't real. Anakin Skywalker, the padawan who truly existed. . .was. The trouble, the boy realized, was in helping Master Obi-Wan to accept that.

It couldn't hurt, he decided, that Master wanted to believe that this was all real, that it was the Other World that was the false reality. He wanted to believe that. So, the next question was, what would make it easier for him to accept that truth. Unfortunately, no matter how Anakin looked at it, what was most necessary was time. . .and patience. The boy scowled. . .he was called a number of things over the course of his relatively short life, including several that weren't fit to be heard in 'polite' company, but 'patient' did not and never would top that list.

_That means_, he thought as he re-entered the room where his Master continued to rest and recover, _that the only thing I can do for Master Obi-Wan right now, is take care of him and love him. . .oh, and tear apart whoever did this to him_. Fortunately, those three things were all things at which he excelled. He just hoped he had the chance to take out Sidious before his Master was hurt again.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"If you'll allow me to recap what has been revealed so far. . .Anakin Skywalker, Asajj Ventress, and Yan Dooku were all varying degrees of Sith; the clones turned on the Jedi at the end of the Clone Wars; Anakin was married to Padme Amidala and the father of the twins. The Republic fell and a Galactic Empire took its place. Breha and I adopted Leia, and Alderaan was destroyed by the Galactic Empire," Bail Organa stated, lacing his fingers with those of his wife. The Jedi on the other side of the table inclined her head, and Bail released a breath, murmuring, "And this is the reality Obi-Wan knows."

Bail and Breha learned of Obi-Wan's rescue shortly after Xanatos' ship landed. They rejoiced and thought it was over. That, evidently, was their first mistake. Only an hour earlier, they received a comm from the Jedi Temple, requesting their presence for a meeting with certain members of the Jedi Council. . .and thus, they learned of their friend's ordeal.

"Indeed. You have always been a friend to the Order, Senator, and it is for this reason that you've been informed of this. More than that, you are a friend to Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the days and weeks ahead, as he recovers enough to have visitors, we wanted you to be aware of the situation as it stands, in the event he makes a statement that opposes what you know to be true. He is not insane or bereft of sense. . .rather, he is struggling to make sense of reality," Siri Tachi replied. She paused, dropped the guise of stoic Jedi Knight, and allowed the childhood friend to shine through, adding, "You need to understand, it is because you are his friends that you know of this before the Chancellor. He would be furious if he knew, but I'm not exactly acting on the Council's orders."

Ah. Not the entire Council was involved, then. Interesting. Very interesting, indeed. Breha observed, "That will scarcely make Palpatine happy. But I. . .we. . . thank you for informing us of this situation, Knight Tachi, and it is our dearest hope that your Force blesses our friend with a return to complete health. Speaking of which, what _is_ his physical condition? Senator Amidala contacted us just before you did, explaining that it was her husband who piloted the rescue ship, and she thought it likely that he had been unconscious for the entirety of his captivity."

Tachi's eyes flashed briefly at the mention of the younger senator, but her expression remained neutral as she replied, "He is already recovering his health, your Majesty. If you and Senator Organa would like to visit, I am certain he would welcome that. However, I strongly recommend that you leave Princess Kerani¹ outside his room when you visit him." Wh. . .why? While their infant daughter had a tendency to spit up on people (as did most babies), Bail hardly thought it likely that Asajj would somehow harm the infant because of it. However, before he had the chance to ask, Yan Dooku, Master Yoda, and Mace Windu entered the room. The pleasantries were quickly out of the way, and the Knight explained how far they had gotten.

"Excellent news, that is," Master Yoda stated, "more information at our disposal, there is now." Bail and Breha had just enough time to exchange a glance, before they were informed of the new developments. When Mace Windu reached the part that involved Obi-Wan's reaction to the revelation that Yan Dooku was his father, it took all of Bail's considerable self-control to keep from laughing at his wife's muttered, '_I don't blame him there_.' It wasn't entirely common knowledge. . .Yan made his fair share of enemies over the course of his life, and Obi-Wan was used far too often as bait and as a weapon against his Master during his padawan days because Yan was his Master (Bail had to wonder how different that was in the other reality mentioned by the Jedi).

That information remained largely unknown now, for more or less the same reasons. Certainly, Obi-Wan was an adult now, and a Knight. . .but there was still a danger to Luke and Leia, as Yan's grandson and granddaughter. Honestly, Bail had to wonder at the intelligence of anyone who would attack the grandchildren of a Jedi Master, and the children of two Jedi Knights, but such people did exist and likely always would. Master Windu observed, "For obvious reasons, we won't be disclosing the full story to the chancellor. The less that is known, the better we can protect the entire family. If word got out that Obi-Wan is amnesiac, for all intents and purposes. . ."

Bail shuddered, because his own thoughts had been heading in that direction, and Breha spoke for the first time, pointing out, "It sounds to me, Master Jedi, that you have no faith in the chancellor. Or is it something else?" The three Masters looked at each other, their expressions reflecting their discomfort. Breha eyed them warily, sensing the same thing Bail was. There was something more that their friends weren't telling them. It wasn't because they distrusted them. . .if that was the case, they wouldn't have the truth about Obi-Wan's condition. It seemed to Bail as if the trio was holding a conversation without saying a word aloud. Knowing the Jedi, that wasn't entirely unlikely.

At last, their attention was returned to Bail and Breha as Yan said quietly, "If you'll notice, the reality which my son viewed while he was a captive is a nightmarish version of our own. However, there are certain similarities, and there is something we wish to investigate." Ah. That explained a great deal. Yan continued, "It is not that we distrust you. However, this is truly a case where the less you know, the safer you and your daughter will be." Bail glared at the other man. That was playing dirty, invoking their desire to protect their child, but Yan Dooku was well acquainted with that feeling.

Breha stated, "You play dirty, Master Dooku." The older man merely raised his eyebrows, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. Oh yes. He fought dirty, he knew it, and in this situation, at least, he was proud of it. Bail's wife sighed and said with a small smile, "Then again, I cannot blame you. How did you know that my responsibility to the people of Alderaan didn't trump my responsibility as Kerani's mother?"

"I _knew_ no such thing. However, I made the educated guess that you would see no difference between your responsibility to the people of Alderaan and your responsibility to your daughter. Indeed. . .the two are quite linked, just as my responsibility to Obi-Wan and my responsibility as a Jedi are linked," Yan replied. His smile turned melancholy as he added, "That was something that Obi-Wan's mother always stressed to me after she learned she was pregnant. By ensuring peace and justice within the galaxy, I was ensuring that peace and justice for my own son. Miya was one of the wisest people I ever met. . . proof indeed that wisdom has nothing to do with one's midichlorian count."

Breha lowered her eyes, and Bail flinched ever so slightly. Yan Dooku rarely spoke of the mother of his child, but it was quite evident that he never stopped loving her. No one outside the Jedi Order was sure how Miya Kenobi died, though before his capture, Obi-Wan told Bail that his mother died a few months after his birth. It seemed likely that her death was the trigger for his father's deep despair. He lost his son to the Order, his beloved Miya to death, was growing steadily disillusioned with the Jedi and the Republic, and had yet another encounter with his old nemesis Lorian Nod.

"Wise indeed, Miya was. Compassionate, she was also. The greatest gift she gave to her son, this was," Master Yoda said quietly, breaking the spell. His ears flattened against his skull as he continued, "When more information we have, you will know. But cautious, we must be." Well, yes, that went without saying, but. . . Mace Windu, however, was shaking his head slowly at Bail. There was something they were missing. Bail frowned thoughtfully, going over what he knew in his mind. However, Mace had other ideas. Of course. As usual.

"What Yoda means is. . .there was a particular reason why Obi-Wan was captured. Yes, he was protecting Senator Amidala, but it was he who has been captive for the last six months; and it was he who was shown this nightmarish vision of what could have been. There's a reason for that. One possible explanation is because he's the Master of the boy we believe to be the Chosen One. Another possibility is that an old enemy of Yan's learned the truth of their relationship and took him to use as a weapon against his father. But there _is_ a reason. Until we know that reason, we must be both mindful. . .and careful," Mace said quietly.

Well, _that_ was ominous. However, Bail sensed it was also quite true. And that led to the final question, which his wife asked, "And what is it that you wish for us to do, Master Jedi? You did not simply call us to the Temple to inform us of our dear friend's rescue, nor did you call us here to warn us to be careful or mindful, or even ask us not to ask too many questions. And so I ask you now. What is it, exactly, that you wish for us to do?"

For the first time, Bail saw Siri Tachi grin openly. But once more, it was Yan Dooku who replied, "Whatever you hear within these walls. . .do not repeat. Allow us to inform the Chancellor of what we can, when we can. Be prepared for anything. If we have further information you require, Knight Tachi will be sent to your apartment here on Coruscant. Above all. . .trust in us. Trust that we will do all within our power to see this threat neutralized, from whatever quarter it comes." It wasn't espionage. . .or treason. . .but a simple request for trust. True enough, there were times when trust wasn't so simple, but this was not one of those cases. And despite the path taken to get there, that was the request, at its heart. . ._trust us. Just. . .trust us_.

"That all goes without saying. We have never broken faith with the Jedi, just as the Jedi have never broken faith with us, and long may it be so," Breha stated firmly. There was a collective exhale as the three elder Jedi all relaxed, then Bail's wife asked, "Of course, you'll be speaking to Mon Mothma, and the other senators who are sympathetic to the Jedi?" This time, it was Mace Windu who inclined his head, and Breha clapped her hands, observing, "Excellent! Now, if there is no further political business to conduct, will someone please inform Knight Ventress-Kenobi that once this entire business is concluded, she is more than welcome to bring her poor husband, those darling twins, and Anakin to Alderaan for a desperately needed vacation?"

Breha's question, though quite serious, shattered the tension in the room. The two Human Jedi Masters both laughed, Tachi grinned, and Master Yoda hmmmed, his ears once more flattening against his skull, but there was a touch of merriment in his eyes. Breha grinned impishly and said, "Much better. There is still much work to be done, but my dear friends, we have reason to celebrate! A hero to this Republic has been returned to us, alive! Yes, he is damaged and yes, he will need time to heal, but he has been returned to us alive, and where there is life, there is hope!"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Since his awakening, it seemed as if Obi-Wan Kenobi faced one jolt after another. . .and he was still processing those revelations. Most of these revelations were wonderful ones. Anakin was very much alive and very much in the Light, without any of the confusion, frustration, and such that marked his Anakin, or the Anakin whom he thought of as his. And his mother, whose death broke the boy, was also very much alive. Although he was still confused about why Shmi would be coming to Coruscant. He had a feeling he would find out soon enough. He just hoped he wouldn't faint again. That was _terribly_ embarrassing.

And that brought him to another revelation. Yan Dooku was still a Jedi, and firmly in the Light; he was Obi-Wan's Master; and most stunning of all, he was Obi-Wan's father. Moreover, he, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu were apparently at the heart of the change in the Jedi Order. He thought about the story he was told, of how Mace followed the direction of the Force by picking up Obi-Wan from his crèche crib and carried him to his critically-injured father. It seemed likely, based on what he had been told before he so regrettably lost consciousness, that his mother had died sometime between his birth and Master Dooku's brush with death (and he could not yet get used to thinking of Master Dooku as his father. . .it was hard enough to think of him as his Master).

Mother. . .he was married to Asajj Ventress and they, not Anakin and Padme, were the parents of Luke and Leia. That was enough to make him want to pass out again, but judging from the way Bant was looking at him, that was a rather unwise idea. She held Luke in her arms, keeping the child's attention, but that could change in a moment. This Asajj wasn't just his wife, but she was also so incredibly. . .different. . .from the Asajj he knew, or thought he knew. She was a curious balance of a loving and compassionate Knight, wife, and mother. . .and a fierce lioness. Evidently, someone found her either before Ky Narec's death or right after (and they probably told him, but he was struggling to keep too many things straight), and her hatred toward the Jedi/longing to belong never became an issue.

Xanatos. . .things happened differently with Xanatos. Something different happened on the Telos mission, and while he was no longer a Jedi, he wasn't set on destroying the Order, either. Not only that, but he was married to Padme, and Anakin not only had no issue with that, he didn't even like her-something that Obi-Wan was having a very hard time comprehending. . .he wasn't sure how to deal with an Anakin Skywalker who wasn't in love or lust, or whatever you wanted to call it, with Padme Amidala Naberrie. Out of all the strange things that happened since he woke up (including Anakin bantering with Mace Windu, to say nothing of Master Yoda being openly affectionate), that was the strangest. How, exactly, did he react to an Anakin Skywalker, who didn't even like Padme Amidala?

The only things which were the same were Bant and the twins; aside from the fact that the twins were his children, rather than Anakin's. And speaking of Anakin. . . The boy practically imploded into the room, and Asajj observed archly, "Well, I see that you're still alive, bratling." For the second time, Anakin stuck his tongue out and Asajj answered, "No thanks. . .you're not my type. I prefer my men to have some hair on their face. Actually, I prefer men to boys. Anakin, you wake either of my children up, and they'll be cleaning up bits of you from the salle floor for the next standard year!"

"She's so mean to me, Master!" Anakin mock-whined and Obi-Wan had to laugh. The boy beamed and added, "Much better! I've missed seeing you smile, Master, I've missed hearing you laugh. Mom says to take care of you, and she'll be here with the whole family as soon as they can arrange transport from Tatooine: Cliegg, Owen, Beru, and baby Vashti. I've got another niece, can you imagine that? I hope you don't mind, Master, but I told them about what happened. Mom insisted, so she could prepare Cliegg. . .oh. You didn't know. Of course you didn't know, you wouldn't remember, and based on what you told us earlier, I bet you didn't know in the other universe, either."

"Know what? Why your mother would be so insistent on taking care of me? No, I'm afraid not. . .I think they're afraid I'll faint again. . .and I'm truly sorry for that, Anakin. I have so much I need to ask forgiveness for, both now and in the days ahead. There are so many things that are so very strange to me. But first. . .I hope I've been a good Master to you," Obi-Wan told the youngster now perched on the edge of his bed. Anakin's face darkened, but his hands were gentle as he took Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"I'll explain about Mom in just a minute, but first, I gotta address this. You have been the _best_ Master anyone could ever want. And I know you were the best Master you could be to the other Anakin. He didn't deserve you," the boy answered. There was a quick glance between Asajj and Bant, and then the two women rose to their feet and carried the children from the room. That was something of a relief. And while Obi-Wan could sense the anger and the worry behind the words, there was none of the murkiness around Anakin's presence in the Force. He was very much like the little boy who was first brought to Coruscant from Tatooine in Obi-Wan's memories.

"I could have been a better Master. . .especially at the end, when I left you, when I left him," Obi-Wan rasped out, remembering that oh so painfully. The duel on Mustafar, begging Anakin not to make that leap, his own lightsaber spinning and removing Anakin's remaining limbs. This Anakin, the one sitting on his bed and grasping his shoulders, gave him a little shake, but Obi-Wan could still see the tears in the boy's eyes. Tears, but not hatred. . .not contempt. Only love and compassion and pain for what had happened on that riverbank of lava.

"He deserves whatever you did to him, Master. No, don't interrupt me. You gotta hear this. Okay, you fought and relieved him of his limbs, and then he roasted on that bank. Too bad, so sad. I can't feel sorry for him, Master, for two reasons. First, he isn't real. It never happened, I never became that person. And if you had, then whatever sanity I had left wouldn't have blamed you. And the second reason I can't feel sorry for him? You took his limbs in a fight. . .he was more than capable of defending himself. He was stupid, and he paid the price. But those children he murdered, the ones in the crèche, the padawans, the Initiates? They never stood a chance. I feel sorry for them, or I would if they were real. If that was real, I would feel sorry for those whom he murdered!" Anakin said fiercely.*

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, whispering, "I left him to burn, Anakin, I didn't kill him. I don't know why, I thought he would die and I couldn't watch that, Padme and the babies were still in danger. . .I left him to die." Much to his mortification, there were tears running down his face, but he couldn't stop it. Not here, not now, not with this Anakin staring at him with such compassion and love. This Anakin, who folded him into his arms and held him tightly, as if Anakin was the Master and Obi-Wan the padawan…as Master Dooku had held him so many times through the years, especially in their early weeks as Master and padawan.

Anakin whispered, "It didn't happen. And your first responsibility, in that situation, to the unborn babies. Not to the adults who made their decisions, knowing that the consequences could be ugly, but to the innocent babies, who didn't deserve to pay for their parents' mistakes." His grasp on Obi-Wan tightened as he murmured, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, as many times as you need to hear it. I love you, Master. . .I love you so much. Those things you saw, never happened, and now that we know about them, we won't let them happen. Okay?" Obi-Wan nodded, a slight motion against Anakin's shoulder. The boy held him for a moment longer, then sat back.

Obi-Wan wasn't yet capable of speaking. . .it was a struggle, just to release his emotions into the Force. Anakin didn't expect him to speak, evidently. He just held onto Obi-Wan's shoulders, and chattered about nonsensical things for a few minutes. Things about Alderaan and Chandrila, about Tatooine and the Outer Rim, Telos and Naboo. He wanted to ask Anakin about what caused his rift with Padme, but wasn't quite ready to hear the answer to that. So he chose something he thought would be less jarring, asking, "You were going to tell me about your mother, and why she was coming here."

Anakin flushed, mumbling, "Uhm, yeah. . ." His words trailed off, and the Force was annoyingly vague about what was being said. Obi-Wan raised his brows questioningly, and Anakin sighed, muttered a few interesting Huttese curses under his breath, then said, "I'll probably be carved up for telling you this, but your imagination is scarier than Master Mace and Grandmaster's put together. You aren't just my Master, but my cousin. Sort of." Oh? Seeing his confusion, Anakin sighed, "Yeahhh, I'm a dead padawan. My stepfather, Cliegg? His real last name is Kenobi.² He changed it about thirty-six years ago, because his twin sister was killed due to her relationship with Jedi Master Yan Dooku. . .his second name, Lars, became his last name. His twin sister Miya was your mother, Master. . .so Mom is your aunt by marriage, and we're cousins. Sort of."

Just when he thought he was done with the shocks. . .

Footnotes

¹Princess Kerani. . .I took a page out of GL's book, and found her name listed as a common Indian/Hindu feminine name. It means 'sacred bells.'

²Yup, I decided to use that popular fanon notion, making Owen Lars and Obi-Wan brothers, and turn it completely on its head. They are now cousins, because Owen looked like a younger brother to Obi-Wan in the prequel movies. There may be more information about Miya Kenobi's death later in the story. . .I hope to have more, I'll put it that way. Miya's name is Japanese, and means 'sacred house.'

*Honestly, this is what I imagine a rational, but still passionate, Anakin would think about his doppleganger's actions. After all, he _is_ still Anakin.


	7. Of Twins and Trials

Author's Notes: First, I hope everyone can forgive me. . .I hadn't intended to let this story languish for four months. Unfortunately, I got hit with a nasty case of writer's block. . .then I was arguing with Shmi about her section (in case you're ever tempted, never try to argue with Shmi Skywalker Lars. You _will_ lose.) More recently, I've been dealing with certain distractions on the BBC (_Doctor Who_ and _Torchwood_), the holidays (aren't we all) and I was sick for a few weeks. I finally caught a break with the snowstorm pounding the East Coast (including North Carolina). In any event, if anyone is curious about what Miya Kenobi looks like, imagine Emilie de Ravin of _Lost_. I briefly considered Megan Follows (_Anne of Green Gables_), but she's 'playing' Obi-Wan's daughter Rilla in my other SW fic, _Out of the Ruins, Out of the Wreckage_. Okay, now that we have old business out of the way, here's the new chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it and hope you enjoyed whichever holidays you celebrate!

Chapter Six

Of Twins and Trials

Anakin Skywalker was more than a little relieved when his master didn't faint (again) after learning that Anakin's mother was his aunt. . .if only by marriage. On the other hand, his master's one fainting spell would provide him ammunition for teasing for years to come. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged that he would have been a touch insulted (alright, more than just a touch) on his mother's behalf if Master Obi-Wan _had_ fainted again. On the other hand, he knew that it wouldn't have been meant as an insult and that it was a _huge_ shock. Anakin had a hard time wrapping his mind around everything that was different. . .he imagined it was a hundred times worse for his poor Master. He tried again to imagine this awful world. . .galaxy. . .universe. . .which his Master thought was real. And once more, he failed miserably.

A universe where not only was he Luke and Leia's father, but married to Padme? Yes, he already covered that ground, the first and subsequent times he thought about it, but _still_! Where Asajj was seriously misguided, to the point of capturing and torturing Obi-Wan? Okay, he could have seen that one, in a certain set of circumstances, especially after seeing her face off with the Tusken Raiders who took Mom. Master Jinn was his grandmaster, while Grandmaster Dooku Fell and eventually died at Anakin's hand? _Maybe_ he could see that. Grandmaster Dooku told him on more than one occasion that he would have fallen without Master Obi-Wan, and from the expression in his grandmaster's eyes during those conversations, Anakin believed him without question.

But the detail that continued to bother him was related to the first: Anakin himself fell and served an Emperor for twenty-odd years. Uhm, why? He spent the first nine years of his life as a slave. . .why in the name of the Force would he want to spent another twenty or twenty-five years as a slave to a man whom he must have hated? It occurred to him, briefly, to be angry with Master Obi-Wan for actually believing that Anakin was so mind-bogglingly stupid. . .then realized the individual who most deserved his anger and scorn was the person who literally planted those ideas into Master's head. . .in other words, Sidious. Funny how everything came back to him. Up to and including Anakin's fists, feet, and lightsaber when they _finally_ found him.

At last, Master Obi-Wan said softly, "Forgive me, Anakin. The memories I have. . .not only was Master Dooku not my father, to the best of my knowledge, but I didn't even _know_ my family. So the concept that I have a family I know, apart from the Jedi. . .and that your mother is part of that family is. . ." He shook his head again, and Anakin felt the last of his resentment melt away. This wasn't Master's fault. . ._none_ of this was his fault. . .and Anakin had no business being angry with him. Exasperated, maybe, but that was par for the course.

"I don't blame you, Master. Yeah, I was a little angry with you at first for believing that poodoo, and then I realized I was blaming the wrong person. It's not your fault, it's Sidious' fault, and to blame you even for a moment. . .well, I'm not that bratty any more," Anakin replied. He was rewarded with a faint smile from his Master, and Anakin added in a mock-whining voice, "It's not faaaaaaaaaaaair! You should know me better than that!" He was more than a little pleased to hear his master laugh, even a soft huff of breath. In a more normal (and serious) voice, he added, "And you do. You just need time to remember, that's all. So. No more apologies."

"Yes, Master," came the dry rejoinder, and Anakin could have clapped in sheer delight. Oh, he missed his Master so much! Not just physically, but this was the first time since Master Obi-Wan woke up that he demonstrated his sense of humor. Something that Anakin missed as much as the comfort of his presence. His master continued after a moment, "What can you tell me about other things? Can you tell me about other things, or must I remember them on my own? Do you get along well with your stepbrother. . . oh, I suppose he's my cousin. But do you get along well with him?" Anakin needed a little time to think about that. His instinct was to tell him about the more emotional implications, and let him remember the facts. Anakin generally followed his instincts. Bad things tended to happen when he didn't follow those instincts.

"I get along really well with Owen. He's a lot of fun, especially when he and I start teasing Beru and Asajj. Asajj can kick my butt in the salles, but she won't do a thing to Owen. Cliegg. . .uhm, sort of. I mean, we had a few problems, because of his clashes with Grandmaster Dooku. . .and I wanted to make sure Cliegg was good enough for my mom. But yeah, I get along pretty well with them both," Anakin replied. He smiled, remembering his first week at the Temple, and said, "I remember, Mom told me before I left Tatooine to never look back. . .and to be sure that I behaved myself for you. She said that she would contact the Temple every week, to make sure I was behaving."

"And. . .did she?" Master Obi-Wan asked tentatively. Anakin bobbed his head, barely biting back a giggle. Oh yes, every week like clockwork! That prompted another smile from his master, who asked, "And, when did we find out that your mother was my aunt by marriage? I mean, how old was I when I found out that Master Dooku was my father, when I found out that I had an uncle and a cousin? I don't imagine I knew while I was growing up in the crèche."

"I. . ._think_ you were fifteen or sixteen when you found out about Grandmaster," Anakin replied. Sixteen was what stuck in his mind, but he couldn't be sure. It had been several years since they discussed that. . .shortly after he found out just how Asajj came to be a Jedi. He added, "And you found out about Mom when Cliegg freed her, then married her. Uhm. . .maybe I should go ahead and tell you this. My stepfather. . .he was your mom's twin brother, right? So, he and Grandmaster don't always get along. I think Cliegg blamed him for your mom's death."

"He did. . .but we've since mended fences. And you were quite right to tell him, Niki. It's best that your master knows that ahead of time, because things are always tense between Cliegg and myself during the first few hours. That would have made your reunion with your uncle most uncomfortable, Obi-Wan, something you simply do not need right now," Grandmaster said, re-entering the room. He smiled gently at Master Obi-Wan, and once more, Anakin found himself envying his master. Yes, he had his mother, but he never had a father who looked at him so lovingly. And yes, his master was the closest thing he had to a father. . .but he wasn't really that individual. On the other hand, his aunt Miya died when Master Obi-Wan was a baby. . .so he never had the chance to know her. Maybe things evened out. Maybe.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

On the other side of the galaxy, a ship was leaving Tatooine, carrying a particular family. The matriarch of the aforementioned family, one Shmi Skywalker Lars, stared out of the porthole, listening for her granddaughter with one ear while Vashti's parents went in search of food for everyone, and Cliegg rested. She had the uneasy sense that her husband would need all the rest he could get before they reached Coruscant, especially with what Ani told her about Obi-Wan's condition. Their arrival at the Jedi Temple was not something Shmi anticipated with a great deal of pleasure. . .things were _never_ pleasant when Cliegg and Yan encountered each other. The Jedi Master was in his late forties when Obi-Wan was born and his mother was murdered, and even then was one of the most formidable Jedi in the Order. For that reason, and others, Miya's twin brother never entirely forgave her lover for her death. After all, he should have been able to protect her. Instead, it was because of Yan's reputation that his young lover was targeted.

Oh, Cliegg knew that it wasn't really Yan's fault, any more than it was Obi-Wan's. . .but Miya was younger than Cliegg by five minutes, and it was a Kenobi family trait to take your responsibilities very seriously. And if they were responsibilities to your family, then the trait was even stronger. Shmi knew her husband lashed out at Yan for 'failing' Miya, but the one he truly blamed (aside from her murderer) was himself. This, fortunately, was something Yan understood. However, that wasn't to say he didn't fight back. He did. Not all the time, not even most of the time, but even Jedi had their limits, and this was a situation where time wasn't a great healer. Shmi reflected a bit ruefully that this was often the case with two proud men. And for all his gentleness, her Cliegg was a very proud man.

In any event, even more than thirty-five years after Miya's death, the two men still clashed. . .except now, it was usually over Obi-Wan. Shmi noticed that the worst of their clashes occurred when Obi-Wan was in danger, for any reason, even now that Obi was a Knight (and would soon become a Master). No doubt, Cliegg was trying to atone for blaming Obi-Wan even for a heartbeat. And that was (another reason) why she wasn't looking forward to reaching Coruscant. Obi found the clashes between his father and uncle painful under normal circumstances, but in this situation? It would be far worse, and Ani might make matters truly volatile. If she knew anything about her Ani, it was how viciously protective her boy could be. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Obi-Wan during normal conditions, but now?

Now, he was likely to be even more protective, given not only Obi-Wan's recent rescue but also the condition in which he and Asajj found his Master. Shmi didn't fool herself. She knew that Anakin loved her. But his love for Obi-Wan was, in some ways, even more fierce. He would never say so, would never admit it aloud, but she feared that losing Obi-Wan would have been far more hard for Anakin to bear than losing her. She was his mother, she gave birth to him, but Obi-Wan _chose_ to love her son. He didn't love Ani because he had to, but because he wanted to. She knew this and so did Anakin. For that reason, she didn't begrudge her son for feeling this way or her nephew for her son's affection. Besides, she had Owen, and Beru, and Vashti, and Cliegg.

And that brought her right back to her husband. It was a curious mechanism in humans, she noticed, or maybe it was limited to this family. Cliegg was terribly protective of Obi-Wan because he blamed him, however briefly, for Miya's death. Anakin was protective in general, but it seemed he was more protective of Obi-Wan because of the times he hurt his master and cousin while Ani was growing up, and it seemed the same was true of Asajj. Although, with that girl, love and guilt and protectiveness mixed into a very volatile solution. There were countless arguments between Asajj and Cliegg over the years, especially while she was pregnant with Luke and Leia. Oh yes. This would be a _most_ interesting trip. Shmi shook her head. _There's nothing for it_, she counseled herself, _just be patient and remind Anakin that Cliegg is being abrasive because he loves Obi-Wan, too, and remind Cliegg that Ani is just defending those he loves. __And stay out of Asajj's way when someone makes her angry._

She sought to distract herself from her concerns about Coruscant by turning her attention to their departure, only a few standard hours after she got off the comm with Anakin. She hadn't realized it, but Vashti awoke, and of course, Beru got up with her daughter. It was Beru whom she first told about the new family emergency, and within twenty minutes, they had everything packed. Thirty minutes after that, both of their men were up, and Owen was contacting everyone he knew who might have a contact at the spaceports. . .as well as some who didn't.

It was thanks to her stepson that finding transport for the family off Tatooine wasn't as hard as they were anticipating, and Shmi made sure to thank him for that. Owen merely ducked his head, saying softly, "He's family, even if he doesn't remember right now. Just. . .ask Anakin if I can go with him, once they've found this Sidious character. I'd like to get in a few punches for Obi. No one messes with _my_ cousin and gets away with it." Shmi didn't tell him that if Anakin had his way, Owen wouldn't get anywhere near Sidious (for Owen's safety as well as Anakin's determination to deal with Obi-Wan's attacker personally), and instead, promised to speak to Ani about it. After all, speaking to him wasn't the same as getting him to agree. Owen seemed to understand that, for he smiled knowingly, but went about his business.

And there were other things to worry about. As she already noted, there was Asajj and her interaction with Cliegg. The pretty young Knight was, in some ways, an older, female version of Anakin. She was just as venomously protective of Obi-Wan, and she wasn't inclined to stand by while people denigrated her former Master. On the other hand, she and Cliegg, along with Anakin, really didn't like Senator Amidala. Shmi was willing to accept common ground between her husband and Asajj Ventress-Kenobi wherever possible, even if it was based on a shared dislike for a young girl whom Shmi liked very much during their meeting, more than ten years earlier.

But she couldn't argue with any of Ani's points against the senator. She _did_ lie to the people who were meant to be protecting her, she _did_ lash out at someone who was an infant at the time of her husband's departure from the Order, and she _did_ have a habit of making dangerous assumptions. However, that was in the past now, and Shmi's main concern was with her nephew (by marriage) and her son. Ani might have gone out of his way to antagonize the senator when he was younger, but right now, Shmi knew her son's attention was focused solely on his injured Master. On the other hand, Ani would (metaphorically) tear the senator to pieces if she crossed them again. _Or_, Shmi thought with a shudder, _maybe not so metaphorically, depending on the circumstances._

In some ways, Ani's 'relationship' with the senator reminded her of things between Yan and Cliegg. There had been a time when they were friends. . .good friends even. The poisoning that took Miya's life ended that, as did Cliegg's mistaken notion that Yan gave up on life. When she met the man who became her husband, and he explained about his sister's death, she tried to make him see that it wasn't a matter of giving up, but simple exhaustion. At the time of his brush with death, he was very badly injured; his son was being kept from him; his beloved Miya was dead; his last attempt to train a padawan had gone terribly awry. He hadn't wanted to die. . .he was simply exhausted.

More than likely, Cliegg knew that at the time. . .however, it didn't prevent him from swearing an oath to kill Yan personally for 'betraying Miya's memory' if he ever did that again. Such an action was somewhat counterproductive, from Shmi's point of view, and she told him so when she was capable of speaking. She marked that he hadn't argued with her about her statement, but instead replied a bit ruefully, "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time, love. All I could see was him giving up, just when Obi-Wan needed him most. I failed to take a few things into consideration."

So it would seem. Unfortunately, as was so often the case, the innocent child at the center of it all ended up paying the price. At least Obi-Wan also had Mace Windu and Master Yoda to help him through the years of being caught between his uncle and his father. . .although Master Windu muttered under his breath that if families would cause this much drama, they might wish to return to the no-attachment rule. He wasn't serious. At least, she hoped that was the case. Besides, from what Yan told her after she married Cliegg, Mace was a combination of much older brother and uncle to Obi-Wan. . .not surprising, given the connection forged between the two younglings when the teenaged Padawan Mace Windu carried the infant Obi-Wan Kenobi to the Healer's Ward. On more than one occasion, since her marriage, she went out of her way to thank the Korun Master for taking care of Obi-Wan.

And this was part of her Ani's life. . .the drama, the danger, and the heartbreak. Shmi never thought that being a Jedi was easy, but even she underestimated what her nephew and her son faced. She thought about what Ani told her about this nightmarish world which her nephew inhabited for six months. Shmi wasn't a violent person. But when she thought about what this Sidious did to her nephew, it made her angry enough to do violence. She could only imagine how it affected her son, who spent the last ten years of his life with Obi-Wan. There was little she could do for Obi. . .his healing would come with time. . .but there was a world of good she could do for her son.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well, well, well. Wasn't _this_ an interesting conundrum?

The meeting between the queen of Alderaan and her consort, and the Jedi within the Temple concluded after three hours. There was a great deal to discuss, even after the Kenobi situation was resolved (not that it was resolved, but Breha and her husband agreed to the request made by the Jedi). About a half hour into the meeting, Master Yan Dooku excused himself, no doubt to check on his son. In addition to Obi-Wan's condition and the investigation, there were other things to be discussed. But once they left the Temple, the queen had things she needed to discuss with Bail _about_ the Order.

Breha Organa almost shook her head as she and her husband reached their speeder, before remembering 'appearances' (never mind they were on the landing pad, and no one saw them, that wasn't the point). And 'appearances' defined her life, whether she liked it or not (emphasis on not). She spent the first several years of her life, learning to be a proper princess and then queen of Alderaan. It was, she admitted freely, quite tiresome. And so, the outwardly-sedate young princess found other outlets for her true self. . .first, in her extremely dry sense of humor, which was further honed by the even more tiresome appearances at court; and secondly, in her slightly unusual choice of friends. Never was this as true as when she befriended a man who was old enough to be her father: namely, former Jedi padawan Xanatos Verras.

That raised eyebrows, even with her then-fiancé Bail. However, Xan was the only person apart from her immediate family and Bail, who not only accepted her true self, but who actually liked her. It wasn't the princess of Alderaan whom he liked, either, but her, Breha. That discovery almost literally made Breha dizzy, when she came to that conclusion nearly ten years earlier. Not surprisingly, due to that understanding, she was quite protective of Xan. And that made her friendship with the Jedi Order as a whole even more surprising. However, Xan told her on more than one occasion that what happened between himself and the Order (Master Jinn especially) had nothing to do with her. It took place before she was even born. . .ergo, it was of no consequence to him if she liked many members of the Council itself and even more members of the Order.

As a direct result, she and Padme Amidala had many an argument in the first few years of the latter's marriage to Xan. Breha grimaced. Sticky situation, that. In normal circumstances, she probably would have liked Padme a great deal. However, nothing about their lives constituted 'normal.' The former queen blamed the entire Jedi Order for the mistakes of a few, while Breha limited the Order's culpability to those directly involved, a fact which infuriated Xan's new wife. Not that Breha particularly cared-the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for Xan in his new marriage, but she had her own standards. Loyalty was one thing, but the idea of blaming Obi-Wan Kenobi or Asajj Ventress for the mistakes of those in power was simply ludicrous. As a fellow monarch (or monarch in training, as the case may be), Padme of all people should have understood that. But it was clear that the other girl did not. . .thus, the first few years of her marriage to Xan, Breha kept her distance. The last thing she wanted was to put her friend in an uncomfortable position.

Thankfully, that was over. She could hold a civil conversation with the former queen, even if they weren't exactly friends. So perhaps it wasn't so strange that Breha was greatly amused to hear how Anakin Skywalker reamed her on Xan's ship. . .good for him. Then again, that was pretty much what she expected out of the young padawan from Tatooine. And she was less than impressed with Padme's insistence that she could bring the war to a close. That was dangerously naïve, and naïve was something that no monarch (or senator) could afford to be. While Padme Amidala could use her beauty and charm for the good of Telos and Naboo, she couldn't use it on Nute Gunray. Moreover, it was extremely likely that the rest of the Separatists leaders shared his opinion of her.

"I'm glad to hear Obi-Wan is recovering so well, but I'm concerned by what we were told about his condition," Bail observed, drawing Breha's attention away from her concerns about the ongoing political climate. Yes, that was worrying. Especially the bit about his false memories. . .and their desire to keep Kerani away from him for now. 'Rani missed 'her Obi,' so it was probably best for now that they didn't tell her that he was safely back at Temple. Otherwise, she would want to see him. . .immediately, if not sooner. Her daughter was a very willful little girl. . .much like her mother, Breha cheerfully admitted.

"Do you have an issue with not telling the Chancellor about Obi-Wan's current situation?" Breha asked. She knew that her husband disliked Palpatine. . .not just his usurpation of power, but didn't like the man himself. However, he was still the Chancellor, and as such, deserved respect. Bail didn't answer immediately. Breha didn't blame him. This wasn't an easy issue. . .in fact, it could even be argued that they were committing treason by allowing the Order to proceed on their terms. Breha wasn't of that opinion, nor was Bail. . .but he was a senator, and had to be extremely cautious about even the hint of impropriety.

"No," her husband finally said, "no, this was asked of us for a reason, and most likely a very good reason. Besides, it's not our place to say anything to the Chancellor. This is a matter for the Order to handle. I know many in the Senate think that we own the Jedi, but there is simply too much that we as a whole don't understand about them. No, I won't have an issue about keeping this just between us. And I do mean just us. I won't say anything to even the other senators sympathetic to the Jedi. Walls tend to have ears, and things would get back to the Chancellor. . .likely putting all of us in danger." Breha inclined her head in agreement as he assisted her into their speeder.

"Agreed. That being said, I think we should keep a close eye on things at the Temple. Not by way of the Council, but someone whom we see on a social basis, aside from Obi-Wan and Asajj. Asajj will want to spend as much time with Obi-Wan as possible, and help him recover more of his memories. Anakin is also out. . .he's notoriously protective of Obi-Wan, and I'm sure that his mother's family will be arriving by the end of the week. Master Dooku is in the same position as Anakin, and he's in a position of authority," the queen observed. When the rest of Obi-Wan and Anakin's family arrived, Shmi would have her hands full not just with Anakin, but also her husband. Seeing Cliegg Lars in one of his towering furies made Breha hope with all of her heart that she never saw Obi-Wan angry. . .the gentle ones were the most dangerous when angered.

"Are you thinking Xan might be a possibility? He has a number of contacts within the Temple, even better than mine," Bail suggested. Breha made a face her husband couldn't see. She wasn't entirely sure about the suitability of her friend for this particular task. He had contacts within the Temple, yes, but he wasn't in the Temple directly. She wanted something more direct. The question was whom she should ask. Someone within the direct circle was out of the question. That included Siri Tachi, much as she liked the blonde Knight, and Bant Eerin, whose first priority was her patients. . . including Obi-Wan himself. Who else. . .?

"No," she said slowly, "no, I think a better person to ask would be Kit Fisto. He's married to Bant Eerin's former Master, which gives him some insight to that little circle. Yes, I think Master Fisto would be the best choice under the circumstances." The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. She and Bail were already on good terms with the Nautolan Master, he was one of the more easygoing Jedi, and as Tahl's husband, he had access to information many other Jedi did not. Yes. An excellent choice. She ignored the little voice in the back of her mind, wondering who was Bant's Master in the other universe, the one Sidious piped into Obi-Wan's head. Never mind. She would worry about that later. After Sidious was dealt with.

Evidently, Bail came to the same conclusion regarding Kit and Xan, observing, "I think you're right. Very well, then. . .we'll approach Master Fisto about this in the next few days. In the meantime, I think it's time we returned to our daughter. 'Rani will most likely be wondering where we are." Ohh, so it was 'Rani about whom Bail was most concerned? She eyed her husband as their speeder lifted off, and to her amusement (to say nothing of her delight), Bail actually blushed. Yes, that's what she thought. She did so enjoy doing this to her husband!

However, all she said was, "Well, then, we'll reassure our daughter and make certain we don't tell her about Obi-Wan or his condition. I'll deal with the. . . _affairs_ of state that have cropped up in our absence." Bail made a suspicious sounding 'eep' sound, his face darkening with a blush, and Breha continued with a provocative grin, "Oh. That will only be the beginning, my husband! That will be the beginning."


	8. Passion and Serenity

Chapter Seven

Passion and Serenity

Author's Notes: Okay, after almost a year, I actually have something to share! I do apologize, I never meant for it to take that long. I recently decided that rather than wait until I had twelve or fifteen pages, if I had at least nine, to go ahead and post. I won't promise that the next update will be quick. . .but I'll do my best to get it out in a reasonable time. That being said, on with the fic. . .I'm hoping to get to the good stuff in the next chapter.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi! So glad you're all right!"

The greeting was an oft-heard phrase during the last three weeks, ever since he awoke to find everything he thought he knew turned upside down. Not, of course, that Obi-Wan Kenobi was complaining. It was one of many things he liked about his current situation. Even though there was a part of him which believed he would wake up to find himself in the Force once more, trying to comfort Anakin after Jacen's Fall, he found himself enjoying this variation on the Jedi Temple. There was laughter here, laughter and joy and love. And passion.

He blushed a little, remembering his first night back in his own quarters with Asajj and the twins. Asajj was incredibly patient and gentle, not asking anything more of him than for him to simply hold her. Though things were more than a little awkward, he was glad to do that, and within just a few minutes, Asajj's hair against his cheek and her arms wrapped around him felt. . .right. To make things easier for the couple, Anakin was spending the night with his mother and step-father (and Obi-Wan was still struggling to call them 'Aunt Shmi and Uncle Cliegg,' as he was told that he did before he was captured), step-brother and the rest of the family.

Of course, Obi-Wan and Asajj had just gotten settled when the twins made their displeasure known. Obi-Wan made the offer to see to whatever was wrong, but Asajj shook her head, sighing, "Oh, I know what's wrong, and I should have seen it coming. Maybe it's just as well you're not ready for any bedroom acrobatics. Luke and Leia will want to spend the night in our bed. Are you all right with that?" Obi-Wan was still trying to get back from the whole 'bedroom acrobatics' comment, and seized onto Asajj's question with all the desperation of a drowning man.

"Do they often spend the night with us?" Obi-Wan asked, more than a little lost. They did not, he learned; however, given that they just got their father back, and had more than a touch of separation anxiety, Asajj thought it wouldn't be a problem. At least until Luke and Leia were sure Daddy wouldn't leave again. Obi-Wan looked away at that, feeling more than a touch of shame. No, he hadn't left his children deliberately for six months, but he did leave them. He quietly acceded to Asajj, who disappeared into the twins' bedroom. She reappeared only a few minutes later with a child in each arm. Leia went immediately to him, snuffling against his shoulder, and it broke his heart all over again.

Asajj whispered, "Don't. None of this is your fault, love. Do you understand? None of it. They love their daddy and they missed him, but this wasn't your fault. We can be patient while you recover your memories. . .just be patient with yourself, and with us. All right?" Obi-Wan had nodded, settling back against the pillows, and fell into a restless sleep. And yet, the presence of his wife and children kept the nightmares at bay. He didn't feel any more rested the following morning, but at least he didn't awake Asajj and the children during the night with his screams. No. . .no, that came later.

Part of what caused his discomfort that first night wasn't simply the unfamiliar sensation of having one long body stretched out beside him and two small bodies curled up on top of him, but the strangest feeling in the Force. He whispered, after the children fell asleep, "What is that, Asajj, that sensation in the Force?" She hummed softly under her breath, but he could sense her lowering. . .some kind of shields. What kinds of shields were those? He was fairly certain that he had never encountered them before! After a moment, however, her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize it. . .your shields are a bit ragged. That was someone having a _very_ good night. I'm willing to bet it's Quin. It feels like him, at least," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder once again. Obi-Wan froze up a little. _Having a very good night, Quin. . .what_? His mind supplied pictures he would have gone without seeing happily for the rest of his life, and his face turned almost as red as his hair. Some of his distress must have bled through what few shields he had remaining, because Asajj opened her eyes once more and said softly, "Here. Let me help you bolster those shields. We want you to get some sleep tonight."

She reached up and lay on hand along his cheek, and he could feel his shields rebuilding themselves. Asajj murmured, "I keep forgetting that you aren't used to this reality. . .yes, there is passion, along with serenity, here in the Temple. The two aren't mutually exclusive, you know. It's like Shmi always said. . .a place for everything, and everything in its place. Serenity belongs in tough negotiations, and passion in the bedroom." Obi-Wan didn't think it was possible, but he blushed even hotter.

"I see. Thank you for your help, Asajj," he finally managed as the blush finally, finally receded. She smiled at him, but he still saw the flicker of hurt in her eyes. Obi-Wan swallowed hard, adding, "I'm sorry. Just be patient. . .I'm trying to get this right?" The hurt died away, leaving only compassion and some traces of guilt. She stroked his cheek, her thumb grazing his cheekbone as he settled next to her once more.

He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the gentle touch. She murmured, "Don't apologize, Obi-Wan, not for this. Like I said, this isn't your fault. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I should have realized that your shields to keep out. . .those Force impressions. . .would be weakened by your time away. Just rest now, love. You're still wobbly, and I have a feeling both Anakin and Shmi would have some rather fierce words for me if you were to collapse tomorrow from exhaustion."

Obi-Wan found out the next morning what she meant by that, although Shmi and Anakin were the more easy-going pair to deal with. From the moment of his uncle's arrival, it seemed as if Cliegg Lars Kenobi was in a competition with Obi-Wan's father and Master to see who could take better care of Obi-Wan. In some ways, it was amusing. . .in other ways, it was incredibly overwhelming. It probably would have been even worse, if it weren't for Mace, Asajj, and Master Yoda. That particular trinity seemed to pop up any time Obi-Wan started becoming uncomfortable. And, the truth was, he was far more uncomfortable with his uncle Cliegg than he was with his aunt Shmi. Even though his memories were false, he felt as if he knew Shmi better from the false universe. Anakin reassured him when Obi-Wan acknowledged to his padawan and cousin that it was to be expected, and Cliegg would understand. Obi-Wan wasn't so sure of that, but he was grateful to Niki for trying to help and understand.

All in all, it was a good few weeks, as he adjusted to this new and improved Jedi Order (yes, Mace actually referred to it that way, thoroughly shocking Obi-Wan the first time he heard it). He knew it wouldn't last. That wasn't the way the universe worked. But while it lasted, he would enjoy it, and plan ahead for when things went bad. . .as he knew they had to do. He wouldn't worry about that right now, though. He had a meeting this afternoon with Bail and Breha Organa, the first such meeting since his return, and he was looking forward to seeing the man who seemed to be his friend in any universe. And then, this evening. . .maybe he would have a chance to talk to his uncle properly.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

To say that Cliegg Lars felt out of his element would have been a serious understatement. It wasn't being on Coruscant again. . .or rather, wasn't simply being back on Coruscant, since the city-planet felt so. . .unnatural to him. Nor was it being around Yan Dooku once more, which was always uncomfortable, even before his sister's death more than thirty years earlier. It wasn't even Grandmaster Yoda, whose eyes seemed to see entirely too much for Cliegg's comfort. Much as he hated to admit it (and he did), what really made him feel uneasy. . .was Obi-Wan himself. He actually felt uneasy and uncomfortable around the nephew he always adored.

In some ways, looking at Obi-Wan was like seeing a mirror into the past. . .he saw not just himself, but his twin sister. This, of course, was only right, since Miya was Obi-Wan's mother. He had her smile and her eyes, to start with, although the rest of him was either his father's or his own. And he had some of his mother's attributes, especially as he grew older. He had her compassion and her gentleness, just as he had his father's iron will and fierce determination. But ever so often, Yan Dooku would remind him that Obi-Wan inherited that same fierce determination from Miya. Cliegg remembered the gentle girl she was when they were growing up, rather than the fiery woman she could be.

And fiery was an understatement! He remembered pulling pranks when they were just a few years younger than Niki, and the ways Miya would take revenge. No, she never took things lying down. And the only reason why she left her infant son was because she had nothing more to fight with, despite her desire to fight for her life. The poison had eroded all of her strength, and at the end, she could barely lift her hand to touch her baby's face. She had loved him, so very much.

In some ways, his wife reminded him a great deal of his sister. Shmi was much younger than Miya, yes, and she had dark hair, rather than blonde. But in all the important ways, they were remarkably similar. She was gentle and quiet, serene even. . .but with a steel core and an unwillingness to take nonsense. That side of her became more prevalent, once she was a free woman, and accustomed to being free. She had a similar mischievous streak that she passed along to her son, just as Miya's impish streak popped up in Obi-Wan ever so often. It was often said that men married women who reminded them of their mothers. . . Cliegg wondered what it said about him, that he fell in love with and married a woman who reminded him of his sister.

That also begged the question. . .if men fell in love with and married women who reminded them of their mothers, then where did Asajj come from? Cliegg loved her dearly, but the truth was, he couldn't imagine anyone who was less like Miya. On the other hand, Obi-Wan was just a baby when his mother died. . .why would he fall for a woman whom he didn't remember? And, when he thought about it, there were similarities between Miya and Asajj. One was a fierce woman with an unexpected gentle streak, with the other was a gentle woman with an unexpected fierce streak. And really, Miya would have loved Asajj as well.

All of which was distracting him from what was truly on his mind, and what he really didn't want to think about. . .the mental and emotional damage done to his nephew during his six-month-long captivity. In some ways, he was the same young man whom Cliegg watched grow up from a distance, the same young man who raised Cliegg's stepson since Niki was nine years old, and the same young man who married Asajj Ventress, the same young man who raised Cliegg's stepson since the latter was nine years old. . .in other ways, he was a stranger, and Cliegg didn't like that. Obi-Wan was family, he wasn't supposed to be a stranger, but this man with his haunted eyes and wary expression was very much a stranger.

He knew that Obi-Wan had seen things that weren't true while he was a captive. He knew that his nephew was found unconscious and hooked up to obscenities of machines, which piped in those unreal things into Obi-Wan's brain. He knew that was why Obi-Wan found it so very hard to reconcile the truth and the lies. All of this, he knew, in his brain. Accepting it in his heart was another matter entirely and it was that truth which he found hardest to face. He swore that he would accept Obi-Wan in whatever condition he and the others found him. And what really horrified Cliegg is that he could have handled seeing Obi-Wan's physical deterioration, but seeing the wariness and confusion, seeing the lost expression on his nephew's face at times? That was much,_ much_ harder.

Seeing those expressions made Niki's fury much easier to understand, so much easier. Now he understood Niki's stern warning when he and the rest of the family arrived on Coruscant a few weeks earlier that Obi-Wan was far more vulnerable than anyone realized, and '_if anyone upsets Master, they'll answer to me. . .and then they'll answer to Asajj, and I'll let you figure out which of us is scarier when we're angry. I won't stand for anyone hurting him, even unintentionally. He's been through enough_.'

Indeed he had. And while Yoda and Mace Windu worked on figuring out whom had abducted Obi-Wan, whom this Sidious person really was, the young Jedi's family would focus on taking care of him. And that was another issue for the moisture farmer from Tatooine. Before his nephew was taken, he knew exactly where he fit in Obi-Wan's life, but now? Now, not so much. Not even knowing that Yan felt just as uneasy didn't help, though it should have, since Yan was the boy's father. But where Yan at least knew when to offer help and when to back away, Cliegg didn't even have that comfort. Obi-Wan was recovering, and that should have been a comfort. It was, but. . .

Things started to turn around after Obi-Wan returned from a meeting with Bail and Breha Organa. The rest of the family awaited him in his and Asajj's apartment. Once he was seated, Beru decided she had enough of the tension and plopped Vashti into his lap. . . while it wasn't already occupied with Luke or Leia, of course. She ignored Obi-Wan's bemused expression and beamed down at him. . .or maybe it was at Vashti's excited babble. Either one worked. Shmi and Beru busied themselves by fussing over Obi-Wan, while Anakin and Owen put their heads together to figure out the best way to protect Obi-Wan from whoever wanted to hurt him again. Yan merely watched his only child and beamed happily at having him back. This left Cliegg. He wanted to help his nephew, wanted to help protect him, wanted to fix this situation in whatever way he could, but in truth, there was nothing he could do. He was a farmer, not a Jedi, and he was somewhat limited in his options.

Then Obi-Wan asked over Vashti's head, rather shyly, if Cliegg could tell him any stories about Miya, about his mother. He knew about her from his father and Master, but he wanted to hear about her from her brother, from her twin. It didn't matter that they had this conversation in the past. It didn't matter that Cliegg told Asajj these same stories. What mattered was that he asked and that he truly wanted to know. Whether it was to learn once more about his mother or try to push memories to the surface, it didn't matter. He was asking about his mother, about Cliegg's sister.

There were so many stories Cliegg could have told his nephew about his late mother. He could have told him about the pranks Cliegg pulled on his sister when they were children and the payback she enacted. He could have told his nephew about the joy in Miya's eyes when she learned she was pregnant with Obi-Wan. But neither of those stories would have told the boy who his mother truly was. And so, he chose two stories which Obi-Wan never heard before, not even before he was taken by this Sidious fellow. . .the story of Obi-Wan's birth and the story of Miya's death.

He told Miya's son about the night he was born, how Miya fought to bring him into the world and how his father clung to his mother's hand, begging the Healers to give her something for the pain. He told his nephew how Miya refused that additional painkillers, wanting to control the pain herself and he told how Miya wept when her little baby boy was placed in her arms. His tiny face was peppered with kisses, and he was such a good baby, staring up at this strange new world with wide eyes that seemed far too old for such a young child. Yan Dooku announced in that moment that his son would be a Jedi and Miya agreed, kissing her son's forehead again.

Thirty-plus years later, Miya's son listened in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks as he learned of his birth, and then of his mother's death. He heard about how Miya was poisoned to destroy her beloved Yan. . .and how an antidote was held hostage. It would be turned over the Jedi, but for a price. . .a price that no one was willing to pay, least of Miya herself. Even as her strength faltered, she forbade Yoda, Mace Windu, or anyone else on the Council to make that deal, reminding any who argued that such people could not be trusted. No, she would place her trust in the Jedi Healers, because even if they failed, they would fail honestly. And little by little, her strength failed, through each treatment, through each experiment to counteract the poison, until she had no strength left.

Once he told of Miya's death, still fighting, still so determined to hold onto life, Cliegg looked at his sister's son and cupped a wet, bearded cheek, whispering, "You are just like her, Obi-Wan. You have her strength and her determination. And even when your world is falling apart around you, you are still fighting. Keep being Miya's son, Obi-Wan. But I don't think you know how to do anything else. No. . .no, you're your mother's son, through and through, and that is what will save you."

He kissed his nephew's forehead then, and was rewarded as the boy leaned into his embrace, still holding Vashti against his chest. Cliegg held the boy tightly, blinking back tears once more. . .because even the way Obi-Wan accepted the comfort was the same way his mother did.

SWSWSWSWSW

"So. How is Obi-Wan?"

The question wasn't unexpected, though she supposed she should have expected it sooner. Every week since her husband's return from captivity, she left the Temple while his muscles were built back up. It had two purposes: first, it gave him some breathing room and her time away and second, it gave her the opportunity to update their friends outside the Temple. At the top of that list was the gentleman now sitting across from her. . . although he would have been terribly offended to hear himself called a 'gentleman.' Even if it was meant as a compliment.

However, he was one of her first friends when she arrived on Coruscant, more than a decade earlier, and if there was one thing Asajj Ventress-Kenobi was, it was fiercely loyal. She said softly as she took a bite of her bantha burger, "He's better. . . getting stronger every day, both physically and mentally. Still worried about him, emotionally speaking. In some ways, he's almost too well-adjusted. Honestly, I'm more worried about Anakin and me, Dex, than I am about Obi-Wan. Not because. . .well, we keep hurting him by accident. We get upset when he can't remember something, and. . ."

"Asajj. Look at me, little lady," Dex said quietly. Asajj raised her eyes to look at her old friend. She was terrified of him, the first time Obi-Wan and Master Yan introduced her to him. . .never saw anything like him before. But as big as he was. . .well, Asajj was of the opinion that the reason he was so big was his body needed to match his heart. And the twins adored him. Dex said gently once Asajj was paying attention to him, "Now you listen to me. You keep telling Obi-Wan to be patient with himself. Seems to me that you need to take your own advice."

She smiled faintly, inclining her head in acknowledgment of this particular truth. After a moment, she admitted in a voice barely above a whisper, "I know that. It just kills something inside me when I see that flicker of hurt in his eyes when I get impatient. He's only been back for a few weeks, after being away for six months, and Sidious. . .is there anything worse than ravaging someone's memories, Dex? My poor husband. . .he believed that he lived in a world where Anakin fell, where I was a Sith wannabe, where he lost everything. EVERYTHING! Anakin and Senator Amidala were married and the birth parents of Luke and Leia, Master Jinn took Obi-Wan as a padawan reluctantly, and the changes of the last three decades never took place."

"And so, that is how he is reacting. As protective of Anakin as Niki is of him, fearing that he'll lose him again. Trying to react as a married man, rather than someone who followed the previous Jedi Code. . .because I know and you know, Asajj, he actually tries to follow Codes and laws and rules. Doesn't always succeed, but makes a genuine effort. I imagine having Cliegg and Shmi here has made things even more complicated, especially if Cliegg and Yan got into their usual 'I _care about Obi-Wan and honor Miya more than you do_' pissing contest," Dex observed. Asajj barely bit back a snort. . . because really, that was exactly what her former Master and Obi-Wan's uncle did.

"On the other hand," she observed, "At least Owen, Beru, and Vashti have been helping to distract Cliegg to prevent those pissing contests. Don't misunderstand me, Dex. They've gotten better, both of them, especially with the lost look Obi-Wan gave them before he was taken. I mean, before Obi was abducted, when he would ask a question about his mother, those two would start up their rivalry again. It drove Master Mace utterly insane. Cliegg would behave like a jealous twin and Master like anything other than the mature Jedi Master and Council member I know him to be. They haven't been doing that since Obi was returned to us, but things are still tense. I understand they're both happy about having Obi-Wan back, and I understand they can't forgive themselves, much less each other, for Miya's death, but Obi-Wan doesn't need this! I almost understand those Jedi who wish for the old days. . . _almost_."

"Nah, you don't, kiddo. . .you really don't. Mind you, I wasn't here when that happened. But you see what they're like now. . . what do you think the Jedi would be like if it was the old days? Wouldn't be pleasant, that's for sure," Dex pointed out and Asajj acknowledged the truth of this. Dex continued, "Now, you need to realize that both Yan and Cliegg are feeling really uneasy. It isn't just the normal pissing contest they get into. This time, it's far worse. We could have lost Obi-Wan, we kriffing well almost did lose him. Worse yet, he doesn't remember the world, the galaxy, the universe as it is. He's been trapped in what sounds like a nightmare world for the last six months, and if you and Niki are having a hard time with what he said, imagine what it must be like for those two. Has Obi-Wan had the chance to talk with his uncle at all?"

Asajj shook her head thoughtfully, observing, "Obi-Wan has a meeting with Queen Breha and her consort this afternoon, once his exercises are complete for the day, and after that, the others are planning to gather in our apartment. Should be there right now. Shmi didn't say anything to me about forcing the issue. . .no pun intended. . .but that's not her style. And I don't think she'd tell me even if she planned to do something like that." However, Dex was already shaking his head, and Asajj knew he was right. Her aunt by marriage was many things, including just as obstinate as Asajj herself, but foolish wasn't among them. And forcing the issue between three stubborn men _would_ be foolish.

"Naw. . .naw, Shmi won't force the issue. She might, on the other hand, remove all the distractions from Cliegg and subtly keep Yan out of the way. That's more her style. . . she ain't like you, Asajj, she doesn't go into a situation with a lightsaber in one hand and a gun in the other," Dex replied. Asajj smirked a little. . .well, that would be slightly difficult, since Shmi was neither a Jedi nor a Sith. However, she took Dex's point. Shmi, no doubt because of her years as a slave, was a far more subtle person than Asajj was.

"So. . .what should I do? I can't keep hurting my husband because he can't remember the real reality! None of this is his fault, but he's the one who keeps apologizing to us! Ever so often, the man whom I know, the man whom I married, peeks through, and then, just a short time later, he's gone again, and in his place is this poor, traumatized man who has had his entire life completely destroyed. . .not just once, but repeatedly. Can you imagine, Dex, what that must be like?" Asajj asked softly, blinking back tears, not just for her husband, but for what kind of life that other Obi-Wan would have lived.

Dex studied her for a long time, looked down at the half-full plate, and then gave it a gentle nudge toward her, saying, "You eat." Asajj responded with a disbelieving half-laugh. What? Dex repeated, nodding firmly, "You eat, little lady. You came here to eat and to rest and to relax, and that's exactly what you're gonna do. You gotta keep up your strength, after all." Asajj started to protest, but then she understood exactly what Dex was trying to say. It wasn't simply, 'eat to keep your strength up.' It was also, _'relax, unwind, because Obi-Wan will sense that you're stressed and try to take care of you, pushing aside his own recovery_.' She had to take care of herself before she could take care of Obi-Wan and the twins.

With a half-smile for her companion, Asajj picked up her bantha burger and took first one bite, and then another. As she did, Dex said gently, "What you gotta remember, more than anything else, little lady. . .be patient with yourself. Yes, Obi-Wan has been through a terrible time, ain't nobody denying that. But so have you, and so has Niki. You've been without your husband, Niki's been without his Master, his cousin, and his best friend, and you know, I think that's what Obi-Wan's really apologizing for. Not just that he can't remember things as they really are, and it obviously hurts you and Niki. . .but that you've been without your husband for six months, and now you'll be without him a little longer. So long as he doesn't remember this reality, our reality, your husband is still lost. He understands that, and that's why he's apologizing."

When she thought about it in those terms, it made perfect sense. She said thoughtfully after swallowing a bite, "I got lost, didn't I?" Dex made no verbal answer, but the compassion in his eyes said it all. She smiled at him a bit wearily, adding, "Thanks, Dex. I don't know if I'll be able to stay on the right track now, but at least now I know where I'm going." Which was, by far, much better than wandering around in the dark. Dex just grinned at her and heaved his massive body out of the booth, smoothing his hand over her hair with a gentleness that might have shocked many.

"Any time, little lady. I gotta be gettin' back to work now, but don't be a stranger and even more importantly, don't forget to take care of yourself!" he replied and Asajj grinned. Yeah. It was important. So, once she finished her lunch, she wouldn't rush back to the Temple, not unless she received an important summons from Yoda or Mace. Instead, she would go to the Senate and see how Mon Mothma was doing. Not as a Senator and as a Jedi, but as two friends. It was about time they caught up with each other. Maybe even long past time.


End file.
